Życzenia są dla marzycieli
by Marvaid
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! Harry, śmiertelnie chory na białaczkę, marzy o spotkaniu Severusa Snape'a - genialnej gwiazdy rocka. W osiemnaste urodziny otrzymuje telefon od Albusa Dumbledore'a, właściciela fundacji Pomyśl Życzenie. Zupełnie niespodziewanie dostaje szansę, która nigdy się nie powtórzy. Ale... Harry od zawsze miał pecha. A życie rzuci mu jeszcze niejedną kłodę pod nogi. Snarry.
1. Rozdział 1 - Największe życzenie

Tytuł: Życzenia są dla marzycieli

Tytuł oryginału: Wishes Are For Dreamers

Autor: Yih

Tłumaczenie: Marvaid

Beta: Szukam! Chętni? Zapraszam na priv, przyjmę z wielką chęcią!

Link do oryginału: s/1438944/1/Wishes-are-for-Dreamers

Zgoda: Brak kontaktu z autorką :/

Pairing: SS/HP

Kategoria: angst, alternatywna rzeczywistość

 _Od autorki_

Oświadczenie: Wszystko należy do JK Rowling, oprócz tekstów piosenek i sytuacji. Autorka [ _ani tłumaczka_ ] nie czerpie z pisania żadnych korzyści, z wyjątkiem osobistej satysfakcji i komentarzy.

Notka: Koniecznie czytajcie teksty piosenek. Są nieodłączną częścią historii, bez nich nie zrozumiecie właściwego przekazu.

Dedykacja: Dla Malakai, za inspirację dla tego fanfiction i bycie tak niesamowitą osobą, która potrafi godzinami gadać ze mną o moich kochanych opowieściach.

-o-o-o-

„ _Pamiętaj bez wspomnień"_

 _Nosimy blizny po dawnej przeszłości_

 _Pokonani przez bolesne wspomnienia_

 _Przypominamy sobie to, o czym chcieliśmy zapomnieć_

 _Teraz to bez różnicy_

 _Bez różnicy_

 _To prześladuje, głęboko porusza_

 _Nie poddam się temu_

 _Ból karmi się wspomnieniami_

 _Pożera bolesną pamięć_

 _Ból przeciwko bólowi_

 _Agonia jest lekcją życia_

 _Czy dasz się złamać?_

 _Czy może wzniesiesz się ponad?_

 _Zatrzymaj je w środku_

 _Zakop je głęboko_

 _Wspomnienia bez pamięci_

 _Schowaj klucz_

 _Życie w przeszłości nigdy nie pomaga_

 _Zatrzymaj je w środku_

 _Zakop je głęboko_

 _Wspomnienia bez pamięci_

 _Schowaj klucz...  
_

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nucił pod nosem wpadającą w ucho melodię. Nie było łatwo ją naśladować, wciąż nie udało mu się rozpisać wszystkich nut. Musiał nad tym jeszcze popracować. Utwór pochodził z najnowszego albumu Severusa Snape'a. To była piosenka, która sprawiała, że jego krew zaczynała śpiewać. Zapisze te cholerne nuty, choćby miało mu to zająć aż do kolejnej środy.

Oparł czoło o biurko, czując nagłe zawroty głowy i ból skroni. Pieprzone leki. Rujnowały jego koncentrację, oto co robiły. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Przy okazji zyskał możliwość, by po prostu wsłuchać się w śliczną melodię, bez żadnych zbędnych myśli. Jego palce automatycznie powędrowały do przycisku „play", po czym go nacisnęły.

Słuchawki przepełnił gładki i jedwabisty głos Severusa, śpiewającego ulubiony utwór chłopaka. Ustawił w telefonie tryb powtarzania. _Tak uspokajający, a jednocześnie cholernie pobudzający..._ Słyszał, że podobno Severus Snape jest biseksualny. Jeśli to była prawda, był szczęściarzem. Nie żeby miał możliwość kiedykolwiek go spotkać, na to akurat nie miał najmniejszych szans. Lecz samo słuchanie jego głosu wystarczało, by choć na chwilę uciec od bólu, przestać o nim pamiętać.

Co za niefart, że nie mógł zaakceptować stypendium, które otrzymał od Muzycznej Szkoły Guildhall. Miał okropnego pecha, że był wtedy do tego stopnia schorowany, że nie mógł opuścić szpitala na dłużej niż kilka dni. Lekarze ładowali w niego taką ilość leków, że był zbyt wyczerpany, by o czymkolwiek myśleć, nie mówiąc już o komponowaniu. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek uda mu się otrzymać przeszczep szpiku, chyba rozpłacze się z ulgi.

Błyszczące szmaragdowe oczy się otworzyły. Zawroty głowy wreszcie minęły. Harry prosto usiadł i ponownie sięgnął po ołówek. Cofnął płytę do początku piosenki, a dźwięki wydobywające się z jego discmana sprawiły, że zadrżał z przyjemności. Zaś gdy w słuchawkach zabrzmiał hipnotyzujący głos Severusa Snape'a, przyjemność ta powoli ześlizgnęła się w dół jego ciała.

Uczucie mrowienia skierowało się do jego pachwin. Nie widział w tym nic nieprawidłowego; przypominało mu to, że nadal jest w stanie doświadczać czegoś pozytywnego. Żałował, że nigdy nie będzie mu dane porzucić swego dziewictwa na rzecz przyjemności, jaką jest seks. Nawet pomiędzy długimi i jeszcze dłuższymi pobytami w szpitalu i odbywaniem w swoim pokoju kwarantanny, nie miał wystarczająco czasu, by poznać innego geja.

Upuścił ołówek na blat biurka i pozwolił mu stoczyć się na podłogę. W takim stanie nie miał zamiaru dodawać kolejnych notatek do zapisanych w części nut. Godząc się z tym aspektem swojego życia, sięgnął za gumkę bokserek i zaczął delikatnie się dotykać. Tak dobrze... Szkoda tylko, że nie była to ręka kogoś innego. Zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko dotykającemu go Severusowi Snape'owi. Cóż, próbował się cieszyć tym, co miał.

\- Harry! - Usłyszał głos swojej matki. Cholera. - Harry Jamesie Potterze! Natychmiast otwórz te drzwi! Nie pamiętasz już, o czym rozmawialiśmy? Nie możesz zamykać się na klucz! Co by się stało, gdybyś tam zemdlał?!

Jego mama miała paranoję. Mimo wszystko rozumiał jednak jej troskę. Westchnął cicho i spróbował się uspokoić. Nie, żeby to cokolwiek dało – wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał poradzić sobie z bólem kawalerskim*. Miał więc bardzo dobry powód do zamykania drzwi na klucz. Nieszczególnie pragnął, aby rodzice przyłapali go na robieniu sobie dobrze. Z resztą, któż by chciał?

\- Harry Potterze! W tej chwili otwierasz drzwi! - krzyknęła Lily, a jej głos wydawał się bardziej zaniepokojony niż zdenerwowany. To było dla niej typowe. Jego rodzice ciągle się tak zachowywali. Zaczęło się to jakieś pięć lat temu. Ostatecznie Harry nauczył się z tym żyć. Gdyby tylko rak ciągle nie powracał...

\- Już idę, mamo – burknął i skrzywił się czując ból w dolnych rejonach. - Już idę, w porządku?

Po pierwsze, musiał znaleźć spodnie. One powinny skutecznie ukryć jego erekcję. O mało się nie przewrócił, próbując z prędkością światła założyć jeansy i otworzyć drzwi, zanim jego rodzicielka zdąży je wyważyć.

Jego matka była cała we łzach. Cholera. Czuł się okropnie, kiedy tak wyglądała, a ostatnio zdarzało jej się to coraz częściej. Gdyby jego ojciec tego nie równoważył i nie był twardy jak skała, Harry zapewne także by się załamał. Jednak wiedział, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić – nie, kiedy musiał być silny, jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla swojej matki.

\- Mamo – szepnął delikatnie, wyciągając do niej ramiona. - Nie płacz. Wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała, biorąc swego pięknego syna w ramiona. - Doktor Pomfrey dzwoniła.

Czyli nie zanosi się na dobre wieści. Uspokajająco pogłaskał Lily po plecach.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. Więc, co powiedziała? Równie dobrze możesz powiedzieć mi o tym teraz. Przecież nie jestem już dzieckiem. Tak naprawdę nie jestem nim, odkąd dowiedziałem się o chorobie. - Lekko pocałował kobietę w czoło. - Mamo, powiedz mi. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym sam zadzwonił do Poppy.

Przyzwyczaił się już do uczucia niepokoju, nawiedzającego go ilekroć dzwoniła pani Pomfrey. Wiedział, że lekarka chce dla niego jak najlepiej i robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by mu pomóc. Znała się na swoim fachu.

Uwielbiał Poppy, która zajmowała w jego świecie wyjątkowe miejsce, chociaż była kompletnie inna niż jego rodzice czy Severus Snape. Oczywiście dopiero, gdyby spotkał go w rzeczywistości, miałby szansę porównać. Harry nie mógł wyrwać się gdziekolwiek z innymi dzieciakami, Poppy natomiast była zabawną i energetyczną lekarką, która w pewnym sensie mu to zastępowała.

\- Pamiętasz, jak poprosiłeś doktor Pomfrey, aby powiadamiała cię, jeśli znajdzie się ktoś, do kogo bardziej pasuje szpik od dawcy i przepuszczała tą osobę w kolejce? - zaczęła jego matka. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że nazywała lekarkę po nazwisku, ponieważ zbytnia poufałość boleśnie przypominała jej o tym, jak wiele czasu jej syn zmaga się z chorobą. - Cóż, jest taka dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger. Wiem, że szpik nie pasował tak dobrze, jak byśmy chcieli. Ale szansa na powodzenie wciąż była spora! Czekaliśmy na to ponad rok, Harry, i jeśli...

\- Cii, mamo – przerwał jej cicho młodzieniec. - Posłuchaj. Wiesz, że Poppy się nie myli. Jeśli zgodzę się na ten przeszczep, może okazać się, że wyrządzi to więcej szkód niż pożytku. Od zawsze mówiłaś mi, bym wierzył w cuda. Wierzę więc, że może ten cud niebawem nadejdzie, kiedy zrobię to dla tej dziewczyny. Nawet jeżeli teoretycznie szpik ma szanse się przyjąć, nie możemy mieć żadnej pewności. Jest aż siedemdziesiąt procent szans na odrzucenie przeszczepu przez mój organizm.

\- Wiem – zaszlochała kobieta. -Wiem. Ale to przecież zawsze coś...

Nastolatek złożył na jej polikach kolejne pocałunki.

\- Opowiesz mi o tej dziewczynie? Co Poppy mówiła o dopasowaniu dawcy do jej szpiku? - zapytał gładko, chcąc zmienić temat. Nie warto rozwodzić się nad czymś, co już minęło. - Jak duże są jej szanse? Chciałbym ją spotkać, zanim nadejdzie jej wielki dzień. No wiesz, żeby życzyć jej powodzenia i tak dalej.

\- Poppy mówi, że 85 procent – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem Lily. - Ma 85 procent szans, że jej ciało zaakceptuje szpik. Jest na tyle perfekcyjnie dobrany, na ile się da. Nie wiem, czy będziesz mógł spotkać ją twarzą w twarz przed przeszczepem. Zapewne teraz przygotowują ją do zabiegu. Prawdopodobnie jest już na środkach uspokajających. Lekarze nie chcą marnować czasu.

Harry ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową, wciąż uspokajająco głaszcząc matkę po plecach. Nie podobała mu się gorycz, wyraźnie słyszalna w jej głosie. Jego matka zazwyczaj taka nie była. Podejrzewał, że w ten sposób przejawiał się samolubny aspekt instynktu macierzyńskiego. W końcu jaki rodzic chciałby, żeby jego dziecko umarło przed nim?

\- To dobrze, nie powinni tracić czasu – powiedział.

Jego matka wzruszyła ramionami, jednak nic nie powiedziała, oparła jedynie głowę na ramieniu syna. Nie chciała już o niczym myśleć, pragnęła tylko skoncentrować się na swoim ukochanym dziecku, które właśnie obejmowała. Świat był okropnie niesprawiedliwy. To nie w porządku, że jej biedny Harry musiał przez to przechodzić. Czy nie wystarczyło, że już raz był bliski śmierci?

Dlaczego rak nie mógł odpuścić? Dlaczego?! Przeszedł już dwa lata chemioterapii i napromieniowywania, by zniszczyć nowotwór, lecz jakieś dwa lata temu choroba ponownie zaatakowała jego ciało. Pierwszy atak białaczki mocno nadwyrężył organizm Harry'ego i chłopak musiał przerwać naukę. Teraz nie było już mowy o tym, żeby udało mu się nadgonić klasę.

Został zdegradowany o stopień w szkole muzycznej, a lekarstwa zrujnowały jego zdrowie. Był kruchy i słaby, a jeśli uda mu się przetrwać, zapewne pozostanie taki już zawsze. Prawdziwym błogosławieństwem było to, że nie był jeszcze na tyle słaby, by nie mógł grać na pianinie. Gdyby musiał skończyć z muzyką, która była jego sposobem na wyrażanie siebie i komunikowaniem się ze światem, oznaczałoby to, że naprawdę jest u kresu swojej wytrzymałości.

Odsunęli się od siebie, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Urywający się dzwonek mógł oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza z nich – kolejne złe wieści. Druga – Harry musiał jechać do szpitala. Co prawda istniała też trzecia możliwość, że będą to radosne nowiny, jednak niestety to nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Lily wzięła głęboki oddech, gotowa odebrać, lecz syn poklepał ją po ramieniu i powiedział:

\- Nie, ja to zrobię. Odpocznij, wyglądasz na trochę zmęczoną.

Oboje byli wyczerpani. Harry codziennie czuł się znużony, a oglądanie, jak jego mama się wykańcza bynajmniej nie pomagało. Powinna nauczyć się, jak lepiej radzić sobie z emocjami, zachowywała się, jakby musiała wszystkiemu sprostać. Nie chciał, żeby tak robiła.

Głośny dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu przerwał kojącą chwilę. Zauważył, że jego mama wreszcie przestała drżeć, to dobrze. Telefon ciągle dzwonił, a obiecał, że odbierze. Jego życie było pełne takich przerywników.

\- Słucham? - powiedział, podnosząc słuchawkę.

\- Dzień dobry, czy mogę mówić z panem Harrym Potterem? - zapytała kobieta ze stanowczym, twardym głosem.

\- Przy telefonie.

\- Wspaniale. Czy mógłby pan chwilę poczekać, abym przekierowała rozmowę? - spytała uprzejmie. - Pan Dumbledore chciałby przekazać panu wiadomość osobiście.

Zaraz, jakie znowu wiadomości? I skąd kojarzy to nazwisko?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział. Nie miał jednak w zasadzie zbyt dużego wyboru, ponieważ sekretarka zdążyła już przełączyć go na inną linię. Świetnie, nienawidził czekać.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze! - Ze słuchawki popłynął radosny głos staruszka. Dumbledore. - Nie uwierzysz, ale udało nam się spełnić twoje największe marzenie!

\- Chwila, moje marzenie...?

\- Co prawda nie było to zbyt proste – kontynuował jego rozmówca – ale ostatecznie nam się udało. Spędzisz trochę czasu ze swoim idolem, Severusem Snape'm! Czyż nie jest to idealny urodzinowy prezent? Jestem pewien, że osiemnastka będzie dla ciebie wyjątkowo ekscytująca, młodzieńcze! Jak się dziś czujesz, Harry?

Nastolatkowi opadła szczęka. Czy ten staruszek zwariował? Miał spotkać Severusa Snape'a? TEGO Severusa Snape'a? Muzycznego geniusza? Mężczyznę, do którego chciał być podobny, który był jego autorytetem? O rany...

\- Pan żartuje - stwierdził pustym głosem. - Pan robi sobie cholerne żarty.

\- Nie – odpowiedział pogodnie Dumbledore. Przyzwyczaił się, że starsze dzieci nigdy nie wierzą, że fundacja _Pomyśl Życzenie_ rzeczywiście je spełnia. - Jestem naprawdę poważny. Spotkasz się z nim pod koniec tygodnia. Bądź co bądź, jest kilka rzeczy, które trzeba przedyskutować z twoimi rodzicami. Chciałem przekazać ci tę wiadomość osobiście, ponieważ trochę czytałem o twoim specjalnym przypadku i... - przerwał.

\- Jesteś bardzo odważnym młodym mężczyzną, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że to życzenie okaże się spełnieniem wszystkiego, o czym marzyłeś.

Harry upuścił słuchawkę. Ten starzec nie mógł mówić poważnie. Naprawdę miał spotkać Severusa Snape'a... Był dziwnie spokojny. Zrozumiał, że właśnie doświadcza hiperwentylacji i przypuszczał, iż jego starania, by zachować spokój przy matce właśnie legły w gruzach. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani słowa, stracił głos. To spotkanie naprawdę się odbędzie.

Tak, z pewnością tak się stanie. Słyszał już o fundacji Pomyśl Życzenie. Rodzice zapewne zadzwonili do nich, wiedząc, jak bardzo uwielbia Severusa. Wątpił jednak, by podzielali oni jego opinię. Mimo to wiedzieli, ile piosenkarz dla niego znaczy. To był najlepszy prezent, jaki jego rodzice mogli mu dać. Dolna warga chłopaka zaczęła drżeć. Boże, tak bardzo kochał swoich rodziców.

Uśmiechnąwszy się szeroko, Lily podniosła słuchawkę i rozpoczęła rozmowę z Dumbledore'm, podczas gdy Harry trwał w kompletnym szoku.

\- Najwyższy czas na dobre wiadomości – zauważyła, kiedy skończyła telefon. - Więc? Podoba ci się prezent?

\- Oczywiście! Jest fantastyczny! - wykrzyknął, rzucając się na matkę z radości. - Jesteś niesamowita! Jakim cudem udało ci się tego dokonać? Severus jest znany ze swojej antyspołecznej postawy. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jesteś wspaniała, mamo!

\- Pociągnęłam za kilka sznurków - odpowiedziała ciepło kobieta. - Dumbledore jest starym przyjacielem naszej rodziny. Był bardziej niż chętny, by nam pomóc.

Chłopak mocno ją uścisnął.

\- Kocham cię, mamuś.

\- Też cię kocham, Harry.

-o-o-o-

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy! - wrzasnął Snape na swojego agenta, rzecznika prasowego i jednocześnie najlepszego przyjaciela, Lucjusza Malfoya. - Nie ma cholernej mowy, żebym bawił się w niańkę dla jakiegoś durnego fana. Dobrze wiesz, że zostałem muzykiem nie dla sławy, pieniędzy i fanów, tylko dla muzyki! Wyjaśnij mi, czemu niby mam się przejmować opinią publiczną?

\- Cóż - odpowiedział spokojnie Lucjusz - to może odbić się na twojej reputacji. Nawet jeżeli nie chcesz fanów, masz ich i musisz się z tym pogodzić. Najwyższy czas, żebyś coś dla nich zrobił. Czy to naprawdę takie straszne, że ludzie cię uwielbiają, Sev? O ile dobrze pamiętam, kiedyś miałeś czas dla swoich fanów, chociaż mówiłeś, że włażą ci w tyłek.

\- Tak było, zanim życie nie stało się bolącym wrzodem na dupie - odrzekł ostro Snape. - Toteż dorosłem, i dorosłem zmęczony. Zobacz, co zrobiło z tobą to, co na początku było muzycznym objawieniem. Nienawidzę być w centrum uwagi i gdyby nie dano mi szansy na tworzenie takiej muzyki, jaką chcę - odszedłbym. Ale dostałem szansę, więc pogodziłem się z fanami oraz całą resztą. Jednak na pewno nie zrobię _tego!_ To nie jest w moim kontrakcie!

\- Zawsze można sprawić, że znajdzie się w twoim kontrakcie.

\- LUCJUSZU!

\- Oj, Severusie – zaczął blondyn. - Musisz się uspokoić, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś miał wybuchnąć. To do ciebie niepodobne. Jesteś znany z zachowywania spokoju w kryzysowych sytuacjach, gdzie to się podziało?

\- Spłynęło do rynsztoka, kiedy tu wszedłeś.

Malfoy teatralnie położył dłoń na piersi.

\- To boli, Severusie. Myślałem, że masz o mnie lepsze zdanie, w końcu ze mną spałeś. Mówiłeś, że lubisz moje zachowanie.

\- Nie o to chodzi, idioto - zadrwił Severus.

Unosząc elegancką brew, Lucjusz lubieżnie spojrzał na swojego byłego kochanka.

\- Proszę, proszę. Żadnych umów, tak? Spróbujmy inaczej. Marudzisz mi od jakiegoś czasu, by wziąć cię na przejażdżkę. Może zaraz po tym, jak spełnimy to życzenie. Chyba nie powiesz „nie"? Dopiero co zadzwoniłem do fundacji i powiedziałem, że z przyjemnością zajmiemy się tym życzeniem. Nie chcesz chyba złamać chłopakowi serca, prawda? Nie jesteś tak bezdusznym draniem, za jakiego chcesz, aby cię uważano, Severusie, i doskonale o tym wiesz.

\- Nie, to ty jesteś draniem, z lodem w żyłach zamiast krwi - warknął ostro Snape.

Lucjusz zachichotał lekko.

\- Niestety dla ciebie moja krew jest niebieska jak się patrzy.

\- A twoje serce czarne jak się patrzy.

\- Tracimy swój sarkazm? Jaka szkoda - skomentował bezceremonialnie Malfoy. - Chętnie rzuciłbym wyzwanie twoim błyskotliwym drwinom, ale dzisiaj nie jesteś w formie, więc odpuszczę. Musisz odpocząć, Severusie, mój przyjacielu. Jutrzejszy dzień masz już w całości zaplanowany, a pojutrze zabierzesz z lotniska chłopaka, nawet jeżeli miałbym zaciągnąć cię tam siłą!

Powiedziawszy to, Lucjusz zostawił go przy pianinie i arkuszach zapełnionych nutami. Nareszcie błogi spokój. Zniszczony, niestety, przez wiadomość Malfoya. Warknął i przebiegł palcami po cennych klawiszach. Jakim cudem Lucjusz znowu był górą? Uświadomił sobie gorzko, że przecież zawsze tak było. Cholerna szkoda, że tylko Lucjusz umiał wywalczyć terminy, których potrzebował, by na spokojnie ukończyć albumy.

Całkowicie wolny, mógł pisać to, co chciał napisać i śpiewać to, co chciał zaśpiewać.

-o-o-o-

*bóle kawalerskie (ang. blue balls) – kolokwialne określenie na ból pojawiający się w okolicy jąder związany z nierozładowanym napięciem seksualnym. Nie wiedziałam, jak to przetłumaczyć. Natknęłam się na niemiecką nazwę tej dolegliwości i jej tłumaczenie, po czym stwierdziłam, że się nadaje. Gdyby ktoś znał prawidłowy polski odpowiednik, byłabym wdzięczna o napisanie w komentarzu ;)


	2. Rozdział 2 - Marzenia się spełniają

**WISHES ARE FOR DREAMERS**

 **Rozdział 2 – Marzenie się spełnia**

 ** _Żyjąc w koszmarach_ **by Yih

 _Kiedy nie potrafisz już płakać_

 _Kiedy nie odnajdujesz schronienia we śnie_

 _Wiesz, że zanurzyłeś się zbyt głęboko_

 _Uwierz w próżność_

 _To będzie drwić z ciebie już zawsze_

 _Takie jest życie_

 _Płacz nie pomoże_

 _Sen nie da nic dobrego_

 _Możesz tylko zapaść się jeszcze głębiej_

 _To okrutny koszmar_

 _Demon żywi się powierzchownością_

 _Życie jest skomplikowane_

 _Uwierz w próżność_

 _To będzie drwić z ciebie już zawsze_

 _Życie jest trudne i skomplikowane_

 _Używane do wchłaniania okrucieństwa_

 _Demon żywi się powierzchownością..._

Pod koniec tygodnia miał twarzą w twarz spotkać się z Severusem Snape'em. To _był_ koniec tygodnia. Miał zobaczyć go za kilka minut. Boże, był tak zdenerwowany. Niespokojny. Przerażony. Co jeśli zrobi z siebie głupka? Nie chciał się obślinić, ale obawiał się, że może to nastąpić. Jego mokre sny były wypełnione seksownością Severusa. Co prawda ten mężczyzna nie każdemu się podobał, jednak jemu zdecydowanie tak. Tylko to się liczyło.

Nerwowo uderzał palcami w swoje udo. Rzeczywiście nie musiał lecieć z Edynburgu do Londynu, mógł przyjechać samochodem, ale dostał już bilet samolotowy na swoje nazwisko. Więc przyleciał cholernym samolotem. Był szybki. Harry zamarzył o tym, by móc wrócić i wziąć zamiast niego samochód. Czas mijał zbyt szybko i niedługo mieli wylądować. Z drugiej strony, pragnął, by minuty ciągnęły się jak najdłużej, chciał delektować się czasem, który mu pozostał.

\- Proszę zapiąć pasy. - Z głośnika rozległ się głos stewardessy – Rozpoczynamy lądowanie na lotnisku Heathrow. Jeśli są państwo poza siedzeniami, proszę wrócić na swoje miejsca. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Raz kozie śmierć. Zapiął swój pas i czekał kilkanaście minut, aż samolot twardo wylądował za ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że w jego brzuchu kłębią się setki szalonych motyli. Nie miał pojęcia co by się wydarzyło, gdyby samolot wpadł w turbulencje. Niemal marzył o tym, żeby jego rodzice tu byli. Wróć, nie chciał tego. Jego matka natychmiast rozpoczęłaby nudny wykład o odpowiedniej opiece, której potrzebował.

Nie, obecność jego rodziców zdecydowanie nie była dobrym pomysłem. To byłoby zupełnie inne niż to, co miało go spotkać. Jego matka nie spuszczałaby z niego wzroku, gdyby nie miała absolutnej pewności, że może zaufać Minerwie McGonagall. Odkąd jego rodzice znali Dumbledore'a, założyciela fundacji Pomyśl Życzenie, osobista asystentka mężczyzny zamierzała być jego opiekunką. McGonagall spędziła z Lily wieczór przed wylotem na uczeniu się jak ma się nim zajmować.

Westchnął. Sam doskonale wiedział jak o siebie zadbać. Musiał to wiedzieć. Przecież nie było tak, że nie miał pojęcia którą tabletkę zażyć kiedy, nawet jeśli była ich cała garść. Ale Minerwa spełniła oczekiwania i rzeczywiście okazała się zainteresowana. Jak się okazało, kobieta naprawdę chciała dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę, w szczególności, że Harry Potter był ważny dla jej szefa. Kiedy przestała być tak sztywna i pozwoliła sobie na trochę swobody, chłopak stwierdził, że nie jest taka zła.

\- Gotowy na spotkanie z ulubionym piosenkarzem? - zagadnęła Minerwa, patrząc na niego zza złotych oprawek okularów. - Słyszałam, że jest dość powściągliwy.

To było ogromne niedopowiedzenie. Snape był typowym przykładem osoby z aspołecznymi tendencjami. Jednak to czyniło go jeszcze bardziej tajemniczym i pociągającym. Poza tym, aktualnie nie było to aż tak dalekie temu, jaki był sam Harry. Rozumiał potrzebę bycia sam na sam z muzyką. Tylko w samotności potrafił komponować. Żadnych przeszkód, po prostu harmonia.

Lądowanie było gładkie. Oklaski dla pilota. Nie żeby to zrobiło cokolwiek, aby uspokoić jego nerwy, które budowały w nim okropną presję. Wszystko udawało się zbyt idealnie i biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia, kiedy coś idzie zbyt dobrze, kończy się wręcz przeciwnie. Jego szczęście zawsze wydawało się być podchwytliwe. Ale... Może tym razem będzie inaczej. Może.

\- Witamy na lotnisku Heathrow w Londynie – ogłosił pilot. - Mamy nadzieję, że lot był dla państwa przyjemny i kiedyś jeszcze raz polecą państwo na pokładzie samolotu z linii lotniczych British Airways – powiedział, a zaraz po nim stewardessa przejęła mikrofon, aby dać pasażerom instrukcję prawidłowego opuszczania samolotu.

Ten sam stary nonsens. Każdy logicznie myślący człowiek wiedział, w jaki sposób odpiąć pas. Wszystkie te rady były bezsensowne. Cynizm, jak często mawiała matka, rzadko jest cechą osoby w jego wieku. Nie żeby to cokolwiek zmieniało. Nie, kiedy musiał latać samolotem zbyt często na swoje możliwości. Kolejny lot przez Atlantyk miał zaplanowany na następny weekend. Poppy chciała, żeby spróbował nowej, eksperymentalnej terapii. Szkoda tylko, że było to w Ameryce, a nie w Szwajcarii.

Minerwa delikatnie oparła dłoń na ramieniu nastolatka, ostrożnie, aby go nie zaskoczyć.

\- Chodźmy, Harry.

Skinął głową i pozwolił, aby poprowadziła go korytarzem w stronę przejścia. Musiał uważać, by na nikogo nie wpaść – leki sprawiały, że stał się nieco roztargniony. McGonagall ciągle sprawdzała, czy ma ze sobą torbę z medykamentami. Widząc to, Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

Kiedy podeszli do terminalu, jego kolana coraz mocniej drżały. Przed wylotem Minerwa powiedziała, że Severus Snape spotka się z nim na lotnisku. Czuł rozczarowanie, ale jednocześnie też ulgę. Gdyby Snape się tu znalazł, byłyby tu tłumy fanów, szalejących z powodu jego nieoczekiwanej obecności.

Mimo jego pustelniczych skłonności – a może właśnie dzięki nim – Severus Snape był zarówno niezwykle popularny wśród fanów, jak i poważany przez społeczeństwo muzyczne. Było to raczej nietypowe połączenie, zazwyczaj artyści nie mogli pochwalić się tymi obiema rzeczami naraz. Jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego ten mężczyzna był wyjątkowy. Ludzie temu dowodzili. Brak szalejących tłumów oznaczał brak Severusa.

\- Nie ma go tu – powiedział bezbarwnie Harry. Jego oczy ponownie przesuwały się po tłumie ludzi, chociaż wiedział, że niczego nie przegapił. Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć wysokiej, kanciastej sylwetki zawsze ubranej na czarno gwiazdy rocka. Nie, na pewno nic nie przegapił. Severusa najzwyczajniej w świecie tam nie było.

Brązowe oczy Minerwy zwęziły się i kobieta przenikliwie spojrzała na tłum. W jej wzroku złość mieszała się z niedowierzaniem. Z wściekłością pomyślała, że na szczęście to ona zajęła się tą sprawą. Żaden piosenkarz, choćby nie wiadomo jak sławny, nie będzie krzywdził jej podopiecznych! A w szczególności, kiedy chodzi o jednego z chłopców Albusa.

\- Chodźmy – zawołała gwałtownie. - Mam kilka skarg dla agenta, który miał zaaranżować to spotkanie. Jeszcze nigdy nie stało się tak, że życzenie, w którego spełnianiu biorę udział pozostaje niespełnione. Tym razem także nie zamierzam dać za wygraną.

Właśnie miała ruszyć przed siebie, kiedy pojawił się przy nich smukły, przystojny blondyn z oślepiającym i pewnym siebie uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

\- Pan Harry Potter i pani Minerwa McGonagall, prawda? - Oboje zdołali tylko skinąć głową, ponieważ odebrało im mowę. Harry'ego uderzyła pociągająca aura bijąca od platynowłosego chłopaka. Minerwa natomiast mimo wszystko wciąż drżała z wściekłości na Severusa Snape'a.

\- Jestem Draco Malfoy – powiedział z wyrafinowaniem – Jestem tu aby eskortować was do miejsca, w którym pan Snape czeka na wasze przybycie.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytała twardo Minerwa. - Miał spotkać się z Harrym na lotnisku! Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Harry na to czekał?!

Zadziwiające. Naprawdę godne podziwu było to, jak Draco znosił groźną wściekłość Minerwy. A jeszcze bardziej godny podziwu był sposób, w jaki blondyn ze skruchą pochylał w jej stronę swoją głowę.

\- Przepraszam za to nieporozumienie. Stwierdziliśmy, że najkorzystniej byłoby, gdyby pan Potter spotkał się z panem Snape'em w kontrolowanym otoczeniu. Jego fani mają tendencję do bycia... dość natrętnymi.

Kolejne niedopowiedzenie. Harry wyczuwał, że słowa chłopaka nie udobruchały Minerwy. Sam jednak rozumiał powody decyzji o przeniesieniu spotkania. Zapobiegła ona ogromnemu chaosowi, a w dodatku dała mu więcej czasu na przygotowanie się i uspokojenie nerwów.

\- Rozumiemy – powiedział ze zdecydowaniem, posyłając w stronę Draco ciepły uśmiech. - A więc będzie nam pan towarzyszył, panie Malfoy?

\- Nazywaj mnie Draco. - Uśmiechnął się. - To na mojego ojca mówią pan Malfoy.

\- Draco – powtórzył Harry, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. - Miło cię poznać.

\- Mi także miło cię poznać, Harry.

o-o-o

\- To wszystko twoja pieprzona wina – warknął Severus, przesuwając dłonią po swoich długich, ciemnych włosach. - Do cholery, Lucjuszu, nie ma potrzeby poprawiania mojego wizerunku. Już teraz jestem o wiele bardziej popularny niż kiedykolwiek chciałem! Nie mogę nawet pójść do kawiarni i w spokoju popijać kawę, żeby nie być obleganym przez moich cholernych fanów!

Przybliżając się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki, z zakradającą się do jego głosu irytacją, Lucjusz powiedział:

\- To dlatego, że jesteś zbyt pociągający, żeby mogli się powstrzymać. To przez twój gardłowy głos, smukłe palce, długie, czarne włosy, twoją wysoką sylwetkę i ten ostry, sarkastyczny język, który doprowadza ich wszystkich do szaleństwa.

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi tego – warknął Snape. - Niestety, ten bachor zaraz tu będzie i już nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Po prostu świetnie. Kolejny fan, który uwielbia moją muzykę chociaż nie rozumie jej słów, a do tego jest prawie martwy. Fanta-kurwa-stycznie. Jestem człowiekiem, który dotrzymuje obietnic. Szkoda tylko, że to ty mu to obiecałeś, a nie ja.

Lucjusz się uśmiechnął i usiadł obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Wytrzymasz.. Potem nie będziesz musiał robić nic dla mediów przez przynajmniej kilka miesięcy. To na jakiś czas powinno zająć gazety i czasopisma. Już widzę te wszystkie nagłówki „Małomówna gwiazda rocka spełnia życzenie umierającego chłopca", „Nie-tak-srogi Severus* realizuje marzenie fana"...

\- Skończyły ci się mądre komentarze? - przerwał z drwiną Severus.

\- Możliwe – odparł Lucjusz. - Ale nie możesz być w tak fatalnym nastroju, chłopak może przyjechać w każdej chwili. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wolałbym, żeby mój publiczny wizerunek był bardziej dogodny, w razie gdyby twoi wielbiciele dowiedzieli się, że jesteś okrutnym gnojkiem.

\- Ach, czyli ty nim nie jesteś, tak? - odbił.

\- Gnojkiem? Nie. Okrutny? Całkiem możliwe. – Lucjusz zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem masz tak sympatycznego syna – mruknął Severus.

\- To tylko czysta krew – odrzekł Lucjusz. - Nie wiedziałem, że gustujesz w młodych chłopakach. Mój drogi, muszę ostrzec mojego Smoka. Szkoda, że mój syn jest niezaprzeczalnie hetero, tworzylibyście razem wspaniałą parę.

Severus parsknął i przepchnął Lucjusza na drugą stronę kanapy.

\- Chory zboczeniec.

\- To nie moja wina, że... widzę zalety obu stron – mruknął cicho Lucjusz. - Cholerna szkoda, że jesteś równie uparczywym homoseksualistą, jak Draco heteroseksualistą. Jest o wiele więcej możliwości, kiedy jesteś otwarty na obie płci. Ostatecznie, twoi fani o tym nie wiedzą. Najzagorzalsze z nich to kobiety. Ciekawe, że ten dzieciak to chłopiec – przerwał i wymownie spojrzał na Severusa. - Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby coś z nim zacząć!

\- Ty chory draniu! To dziecko, Lucjuszu!

\- Tak, ale jest też chłopakiem, a ty jesteś dla niego z pewnością interesujący – stwierdził niedbale mężczyzna. - Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Ale nie możesz uwodzić nieletniego, chyba że masz zamiar pójść do więzienia i już nigdy nie pisać piosenek.

\- Pieprz się – mruknął Severus. - Nienawidzę cię.

\- Wiem.

o-o-o

Czegokolwiek Harry się spodziewał, okazało się zupełnie inaczej, ale jednocześnie odpowiadało jego wyobrażeniu o Severusie Snape'ie. Myślał, że wnętrza jego domu będą czarne i eleganckie, jednak był pozytywnie zaskoczony. Pokoje zostały gustownie urządzone w srebrnych i ciemnoszarych barwach. Męskie i eleganckie.

\- Chodźcie za mną – mruknął gładko platynowłosy młodzieniec, gestykulując w stronę Harry'ego i Minerwy. - Pan Snape oczekuje was w swoim gabinecie.

Każdy kolejny krok przybliżał go do spełnienia marzenia. Każda kolejna chwila przybliżała go do spotkania z człowiekiem, którego pragnął i uwielbiał. Cholera. Poczuł, że na jego ciało zaczyna wpływać szkarłatny rumieniec, poczynając od policzków i rozprzestrzeniając się aż po czubki palców. Nie chciał, żeby jego pragnienie zobaczenia idola było aż tak oczywiste. Wystarczająco żenujące było to, że nie miał pojęcia, co chciałby mu powiedzieć.

Kiedy się zbliżyli, usłyszał głosy – jeden ostry i arystokratyczny, drugi nieco cichszy, lecz niemniej przyciągający słuch. To był jedwabiście gładki głos Severusa. Ten aksamitny głos. Harry próbował zrozumieć co mówią, lecz nie potrafił wyłapać słów.

Draco chrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i przepraszająco się uśmiechnął.

\- Wygląda na to, że pan Snape jest zajęty omawianiem z moim ojcem biznesowych spraw. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko temu, żeby zaczekać... - Zamilknął, kiedy drzwi na końcu korytarza, w którym stali się otworzyły.

Ukazał im się widok Severusa Snape'a ubranego w obcisłe, skórzane czarne spodnie i ciemnoszarą koszulę z kołnierzykiem, ukazującym fragment kremowej klatki piersiowej. Tylko to wystarczyło, by Harry zamienił się w kałużę śliny. Seksowny, kuszący... O Boże, jego fantazja się spełniała – naprawdę spotykał Severusa Snape'a. To już nie jest tylko marzenie. To rzeczywistość.

I wtedy właśnie wszystko zostało zruinowane.

\- Nie wezmę bachora na wycieczkę po Londynie! - krzyknął Severus do wysokiego, smukłego, długowłosego blondyna, który właśnie wychodził z pomieszczenia. - Mam obowiązki! Poza tym, nigdy nie zadeklarowałem spełniania życzeń jakiegoś dziecka! To twoje własne pieprzone medialne sztuczki, więc dlaczego nie możesz sam... - przerwał w połowie zdania, zauważając, że ten _dzieciak,_ o którym właśnie mówił, stał tuż obok, z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

Nie, to nie było jego marzenie. To był cholerny koszmar. Harry nie miał pojęcia co robić. Nie miał zamiaru tu zostawać, jednak czy miał jakieś inne wyjście? Pragnął być gdziekolwiek indziej, byleby tylko nie stać tu i nie patrzeć na... człowieka, którego najbardziej podziwiał! Gwałtownie się odwrócił i ironicznie pomyślał, że wychodzi z pokoju nie inaczej niż Severus Snape.

\- JAK MOŻESZ! - Rozległ się wściekły głos kobiety w średnim wieku, niezważającej na onieśmielającą aurę mężczyzny. Minerwa podeszła do niego i przycisnęła palec do jego piersi. - CZY TY W OGÓLE JESTEŚ CZŁOWIEKIEM? - krzyknęła ostro. - Rozumiesz, że ten młody człowiek jest nieuleczalnie chory i umiera?! I że jego największym marzeniem było spotkać cię, zanim weźmie udział w eksperymentalnym zabiegu, który prawdopodobnie go zabije? Jego szanse na przetrwanie są w najlepszym razie marginalne!

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak rzadko udaje się przetrwać białaczkę? - zapytała, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Jego czas jest już policzony, ale on jednak zdecydował się poświęcić tydzień na spotkanie z tobą. A ty nie możesz nawet spróbować go uszczęśliwić! Czy to naprawdę takie trudne? Uszczęśliwić młodego, niewinnego chłopaka, którego jesteś idolem? A w dodatku to siebie uważasz za poszkodowanego!

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Draco posłał Severusowi spojrzenie, które mówiło „Zepsułeś to. Idę sprawdzić, czy da się to jeszcze naprawić", po czym oddalił się w kierunku, w którym poszedł Harry. Nikt pozostały w pokoju nie powiedział ani słowa. Minerwa utrzymywała groźną postawę. Severus był pod lekkim wrażeniem, jednak był zbyt dumny, aby to okazać, szczególnie że Lucjusz uważnie mu się przyglądał.

Wszyscy zdawali się na niego czekać. Dlaczego zawsze to on był tym, który musiał coś robić? Ponieważ był sławny. Ponieważ był gwiazdą. Ponieważ był Severusem-cholernym-Snape'em. Gdyby nie kochał muzyki tak bardzo, myślałby, że naprawdę był karany za swój naturalny talent. Ale kiedy grał, zapominał o wszystkim.

Niestety, miał zwyczaj robić to o wiele częściej niż powinien. To była właśnie jedna z konsekwencji. Zapominał, że jego życie to nie tylko muzyka, ale także fani. Faktycznie, większość z nich była irytującymi ignorantami, ale ten dzieciak (Chociaż nie wyglądał jak dziecko, bardziej jak młody człowiek w wieku syna Lucjusza. Nie, na pewno nie dziecko, a nawet nie chłopiec – młody człowiek) nie był pierwszym lepszym człowiekiem, a nieuleczalnie chorym fanem.

Pamięć wybiórcza. Odrzucił od siebie tamte wiadomości. Z pewnością nie chciał zdenerwować młodego człowieka, nawet jeśli był dość zirytowany przez Lucjusza. Zwężając oczy przeniósł wzrok na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, przelewając w to spojrzenie ilość jadu, której nie powstydziłaby się żmija. Lucjusz natomiast nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że...

\- Harry Potter. – Lucjusz podał mu nazwisko.

\- ...pan Potter już przybył – dokończył Severus, kontynuując wyjaśnianie zaistniałej sytuacji stojącej przed nim, zagniewanej kobiecie. Była gorsza niż którakolwiek ze spotkanych przez niego niezadowolonych przedstawicielek płci pięknej. Doprawdy imponujące.

\- Moje pochopne słowa – ciągnął – w żaden sposób nie były skierowane ku niemu, lecz do mojego... - Jego oczy powędrowały w kierunku Lucjusza, stojącego ze swoją zwyczajową elegancją. - Agenta, który zaaranżował to spotkanie bez powiadamiania mnie o tym, dopóki wszystko nie zostało ostatecznie potwierdzone.

\- To nie jest żadne usprawiedliwienie! - odparowała Minerwa. - Powinieneś okazać mu o wiele więcej uprzejmości, zwłaszcza, kiedy zobaczyłeś, że stoi tam zdezorientowany i czeka na to, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Zawiodłeś go! I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

\- No właśnie, Severusie – podjął Lucjusz. - Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Kurwa. Nie miał pojęcia. Pieprzyć to wszystko.

o-o-o

*Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów – w oryginale „Severus not Severe", gdzie _severe_ znaczy właśnie srogi, surowy, oziębły. Zdecydowałam się na wersję „Nie-tak-srogi Severus", ale jestem otwarta na wszelkie propozycje. Gdybyście mieli lepszy pomysł jak to przetłumaczyć – śmiało piszcie.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Naprawiając błędy

Nienawidził dzieci. Z tegoż właśnie powodu czasem dziękował bogom, że jest gejem. Nie miał najmniejszych szans na posiadanie dziecka, o ile nie poślubiłby jakiegoś psychopaty, który chciałby je adoptować. Nie, to zdecydowanie nigdy się nie wydarzy. Nie chodziło o to, że nie potrafił pozostać z kimś w bliskich relacjach na tyle długo. To po prostu byłoby cholernie ciężkie.

\- Powinieneś za nim pójść – mruknął sugestywnie Lucjusz do jego ucha. - Przestań już myśleć i po prostu do niego idź. Chętnie popatrzę, jak porzucasz swoją dumę i prosisz o wybaczenie. Całe to fanowskie uwielbienie czyni cię kompletnym dupkiem.

Severus na niego zerknął.

\- Dlaczego wciąż trwasz w przekonaniu, że to zrobię?

\- Musisz, jeśli chcesz, aby traktował cię poważnie. - Lucjusz się uśmiechnął. - Może być twoim wielbicielem, jednak to nie czyni go takim samym jak wszystkie te szalone fanki. Jeśli ma w sobie choćby uncję dumy, sprawi, że będziesz czołgał się na kolanach prosząc o wybaczenie. Z resztą, właśnie na to zasługujesz. Owszem, ja także jestem złośliwy, lecz na Boga, Severusie – on jest nieuleczalnie chory! Potrafisz być dla niego jeszcze bardziej okrutny? Być jeszcze większym draniem bez serca?

Severus wiedział, że Lucjusz ma słabość do śmiertelnie chorych ludzi. Narcyza, jego żona, zmarła dziesięć lat temu z powodu raka piersi. Chociaż nie był w niej szaleńczo zakochany, naprawdę ją kochał – byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Cała ich trójka się przyjaźniła. Lucjusz był załamany kiedy zmarła.

Lucjusz miał rację. Snape nie miał żadnej wymówki, aby temu zaprzeczyć. Był dla tego chłopaka okrutny, chociaż naprawdę nie miał tego na myśli. Gdyby wiedział, że dzieciak był tuż obok, nie powiedziałby tego wszystkiego. Nie chciał zranić jego uczuć, musiał po prostu wyładować na Lucjuszu swoją frustrację względem niego. Chciał wyrzucić to z siebie i dzięki temu złagodzić swój gniew, zanim spotka się z fanem.

Nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż narzekać. Więc to właśnie robił, przeczesując ręką kosmyki swoich jedwabistych, kruczych włosów, dając swoim rękom jakieś zajęcie.

\- Przynajmniej nie jestem oziębły i powściągliwy.

\- Sev, twoje słowa mnie ranią – powiedział Lucjusz, dramatycznie łapiąc się za serce ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy na miarę bardzo dobrego aktora.

Severus zmrużył oczy. Nienawidził, kiedy ktokolwiek skracał jego imię. A Lucjusz doskonale o tym wiedział.

\- Naprawdę. Mam blizny przez twój ostry język. Wyobraź sobie, co zrobiłeś Harry'emu, który nie jest do niego przyzwyczajony?

Słowa były ulubioną bronią Lucjusza. Mężczyzna potrafił używać ich aż za dobrze. Od zawsze miał utalentowany język. Myślenie o talentach Lucjusza sprawiło, że Snape zaczął przypominać sobie ich dawne przyjemne relacje. Może dałby mu do rozważenia pewną ofertę? Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd ostatnio zaspokoił się seksualnie. To wyjaśniałoby jego gwałtowny temperament. Zaczynało to do niego docierać.

\- Musisz do niego pójść – przypomniał Lucjusz z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Zdenerwowany, śmiertelnie chory chłopak nie był powodem do śmiechu. - Nie będziesz spokojny, dopóki tego nie zrobisz.

o-o-o

To był wręcz uderzający widok – załamany młodzieniec, stojący naprzeciw panoramicznego okna ukazującego wspaniały obraz Londynu. Miał grobowy i uroczysty wyraz twarzy, nie pasujący do jego chłopięcych, a jednocześnie klasycznie wyrzeźbionych kości policzkowych. Był pięknym chłopakiem, ojciec z pewnością także by to przyznał. Gdyby gust Draco biegł w tym kierunku, byłaby to dla niego ogromna pokusa. Nawet jeśli nie był do tego skłonny, musiał przyznać, że nie da się zaprzeczyć chłopakowi urody. Niemal żałował, że był hetero. Jednak nie powstrzymywało go to od podziwiania jego wdzięków. Rodzina Malfoyów cieszyła się z małych rzeczy.

\- Nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział – mruknął Draco cicho, aby go nie zaskoczyć. - Był zdenerwowany na mojego ojca i chciał się na nim wyładować – próbował wytłumaczyć, chociaż brzmiało to jak niedorzeczne usprawiedliwienie. - Naprawdę dba o swoich fanów. Po prostu nie jest zbyt społeczną osobą.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Harry z niewielkim uśmiechem. Kiedy odwrócił się w stronę eleganckiego blondyna, zauważył wspaniały fortepian stojący w kącie pokoju. Wzywał go, tak jak muzyka płynąca w jego żyłach. Przyciągał go. Musiał do niego podejść, dotknąć go.

Draco z zafascynowaniem patrzył na Harry'ego, delikatnie przeciągającego palcami po klawiszach. Szacunek i czułość, jakie w to wkładał, przywodziły na myśl intymny dotyk kochanka. Przypominało to sposób, w jaki Severus obchodził się ze swoimi instrumentami. Zabawny zbieg okoliczności.

\- Grasz? - Głos złamał intensywność przyciągania, jednak ono nie zniknęło. Wyprowadziło to jednak Harry'ego z oszołomienia. Podniósł wzrok, zaprzestając studiowania fortepianu. Szmaragdowe oczy napotkały szafirowe.

\- Tak – powiedział Harry.

\- Może zagrałbyś coś teraz? – zaproponował Draco przyjaźnie.

Harry się zawahał. Severus Snape nie chciałby, żeby ktoś obcy grał na jego instrumencie. Ale... Pieprzyć to! Kogo to obchodzi? Zranił go, więc równie dobrze Harry mógł się zrewanżować, a jednocześnie zapanować nad swoimi wzburzonymi emocjami. Tylko muzyka potrafiła go uspokoić. Przyłapał się na tym, że kiwa głową i kątem oka zauważył uśmiech wypływający na twarz Draco. Raz kozie śmierć. Pochylił się nad fortepianem, w zamyśleniu układając palce na klawiaturze. Zastanowił się, co mógłby zagrać.

Muzyka klasyczna? Nie, potrzebował czegoś ostrzejszego. Bardziej... _Snape'owatego_. Wyglądało na to, że na cennym fortepianie Snape'a pasowało tylko zagrać jeden z jego utworów. Słodka zemsta. Kiedy rozpoczął naciskać na klawisze z precyzją mistrza, fortepian zaczął śpiewać mroczną melodię – pociągającą i krętą, a jednocześnie roztargnioną. Wspaniałą i przejmującą melodię utworu „ _Żyjąc w koszmarach_ ".

o-o-o

\- To dla ciebie – powiedziała cicho Poppy, nie chcąc zakłócać harmonii towarzyszącej tej scenie. Jedna z jej ulubionych pacjentek siedziała na parapecie, pozwalając wiatrowi rozwiewać jej długie, ciemne włosy. Hermiona wyglądała bardzo dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę to, co stało się kilka dni wcześniej.

\- Od Harry'ego. - Podała dziewczynie kwadratową kopertę. - Pomyślałam, że chciałabyś dostać to po przeszczepie.

Hermiona wiele słyszała o Harry'm, chłopaku, który dał jej szansę na przeżycie. To był niewiarygodnie hojny dar – oddawać jej coś takiego, podczas gdy jego własne życie wymykało mu się z rąk. Nie wiedziała, czy potrafiłaby być aż tak bezinteresowna jak on, nawet gdyby prawdopodobieństwo sukcesu przeszczepu byłoby tak niskie jak w jego przypadku. Wciąż była na to szansa – mała, ale jednak, a kiedy jej to oddał, został z niczym.

To był dla niej cud, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała. Rodzice stracili nadzieję, a ona także przestała wierzyć, aby ta choroba mogła dobrze się skończyć. Jednak wtedy Poppy niespodziewanie ich wezwała, aby powiedzieć jej, że znaleźli szpik kostny, który do niej pasował. Pacjent, który był przed nią w kolejce, przepuścił ją, ponieważ szpik był z nią wyjątkowo zgrany. Mimo wszystko, teoretycznie ten szpik pasował wystarczająco dobrze do Harry'ego aby wziął go jako pierwszy, biorąc pod uwagę jak długa była lista oczekujących.

Jednak chłopak oddał jej swoje miejsce, ponieważ dowiedział się, że praktycznie gwarantowało jej to przeżycie. Szpik był niemal perfekcyjny, a coś takiego nie zdarza się często. Rzadko kiedy bywało 85% szans sukcesu. To był cud. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Poppy. Jak dotąd wszystko szło doskonale. Wyglądało na to, że jej ciało przyjęło przeszczep jak swój własny szpik kostny.

\- Dziękuję. - Wzięła kopertę, po czym ostrożnie ją otworzyła. Notatka i płyta CD. W pierwszej kolejności zajęła się liścikiem.

„ _Nigdy się nie poddawaj. Nigdy. Liczę na ciebie. Uwierz, że nadszedł cud._

 _Harry Potter"_

Przeczytała i skierowała wzrok na płytę, zastanawiając się co mogło się na niej znajdować. Spojrzała na Poppy z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, uważając, że pielęgniarka mogła to wiedzieć.

\- Harry komponuje piosenki. Wydaje mi się, że mógł coś dla ciebie nagrać.

\- Och... - Hermiona delikatnie dotknęła płyty, poruszona tak bezinteresownym gestem. Taki niezwykły chłopak. Miała nadzieję, że cud przyjdzie także do niego. Włożyła nagranie do swojego Discmana. Założyła swoje słuchawki i wcisnęła przycisk startu.

Spokój, piękno, harmonia. Na początku pomyślała, że to utwór instrumentalny, jednak wtedy w głośnikach rozległ się gardłowy, a jednocześnie słodko brzmiący głos. To musiał być śpiew Harry'ego. Bardzo dobry, lecz nie wspaniały. Nie był to głos profesjonalnego piosenkarza, jednak był lepszy niż przeciętny.

To nie jego głos sprawił, że chciała słuchać piosenki. Nie, to przez hipnotyczną muzykę w tle i przepiękny tekst. Przesłanie było podnoszące na duchu, a właśnie tego potrzebowała po zabiegu. Doskonała piosenka na tą chwilę. Tak optymistyczna, kiedy nadzieja dopiero zaczynała wznosić się ponad horyzont.

„ _ **Życzenia są dla marzycieli"**_

 _Życzenia są dla marzących_

 _Marzenia są dla wierzących_

 _A w co zostało nam wierzyć?_

 _Że wreszcie cud nadchodzi_

 _Wierność jest dla tych, którzy są wierni_

 _Dobroć przychodzi do dobrodusznych_

 _Dostajesz to, co oddałeś_

 _Ludzie mówią, że w życiu nie ma sprawiedliwości_

 _Lecz ja sam już w to nie wierzę_

 _To prawda, życie nie zawsze jest fair_

 _Lecz nie jest też zawsze parszywe_

 _Życzenia są dla marzących_

 _Marzenia są dla wierzących_

 _A w co zostało nam wierzyć?_

 _Że wreszcie cud nadchodzi_

 _Że przyjdzie dla tych, co wierzą_

 _A w co zostało nam wierzyć?_

 _Że wreszcie cud nadchodzi_

 _Bo przyjdzie, bo przyjdzie już zaraz_

Piosenka się skończyła, po czym rozległa się jeszcze krótka wiadomość głosowa:

 _„Napisałem tą piosenkę jeszcze zanim wykryto u mnie chorobę. Może trudno w to uwierzyć, jednak wciąż uważam, że życie jest przyzwoite."_

o-o-o

 _Kto, do cholery, gra na moim fortepianie!?_ To była jego pierwsza myśl, kiedy usłyszał dźwięki wydobywające się z instrumentu. _Cholernie dobrze gra –_ to była druga, a jednocześnie znacznie wybijająca się myśl, kiedy jego gniew nieco ostygł.

Czy to mógł być Draco? Nie, raczej nie. Malfoyowie nigdy nie grali z pasją. To czyniło ich dobrymi biznesmenami, lecz także artystami z niewielką wyobraźnią. Brakowało im zdolności do odrzucenia codzienności, czyli integralnej części prawdziwego muzyka.

Skoro to nie był Draco, kto grał? Nie było tu nikogo kto grał tak dobrze, chyba że... To był ten dzieciak. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, skoro widział go na własne oczy. Chłopak miał talent do muzyki. Po prostu genialny. Nawet ruchy jego palców były pełne pasji.

\- Jest dobry – mruknął aksamitnie Lucjusz do ucha Severusa, kiedy do niego podszedł. - Bardzo dobry. Wiedziałem, że może taki być, w końcu to ja go wybrałem.

\- Wiedziałeś? - zapytał Severus, starając się nie okazywać zaskoczenia.

Lucjusz w zamyśleniu przytaknął, wpatrując się w zapierającą dech scenę, jaką tworzył pochylony nad instrumentem czarnowłosy chłopak. Jego pozycja była zupełnie inna niż ta, którą podczas gry przybierał Draco. Harry miał napędową siłę, której brakowało blondynowi.

\- Wiedziałem, że gra na fortepianie – zaczął Lucjusz – ale nie wiedziałem, że robi to tak dobrze.

Oczywiście nie mógł znaleźć tej informacji na karcie profilu, którą dostał od tej kobiety, McGonagall. Faktycznie, było tam napisane, że chłopak był utalentowanym muzykiem, jednak Draco też miał talent, a nie grał w ten sposób.

Sporą chwilę zajęło Severusowi rozpoznanie piosenki granej przez Harry'ego. Chłopak ją zmienił, różne niuanse muzyczne były nowe. Robił to zręcznie, bez zgrzytów. Całość brzmiała jak zupełnie inna piosenka.

Wszedł do salonu i natychmiast poczuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie srebrnych oczu Draco. Zobaczył w nich oskarżenie i ostrzeżenie. _Nie zrań Harry'ego._ Snape także na niego spojrzał. W jego oczach nie było wyzwania, tylko akceptacja. Sam był sobie winien i doskonale to wiedział. To, co powiedział, było niewybaczalne. Było okrutne i podłe, nawet jak na niego.

Używając płynnej kontroli głosu, którą wyćwiczył przez lata, zwrócił się do młodego chłopaka miękkim tonem:

\- Zmieniłeś mój utwór.

Harry poznałby ten głos zawsze i wszędzie. To był Severus Snape. Jego ciało zesztywniało i przestał grać w połowie piosenki. Początkowo był zaniepokojony, lecz szybko odgonił od siebie to uczucie. Choć był bardziej zraniony niż zły, to wściekłość pojawiła się na jego twarzy kiedy odwrócił głowę w stronę, gdzie stał mężczyzna. To był jego mechanizm obronny: chował swoje prawdziwe uczucia i lęki. Musiał to robić dla dobra swojej matki. Nie chciał, żeby wiedziała, że miał jeszcze mniej nadziei niż ona. I tak już płakała przed snem każdej nocy. Jego pozorna odwaga ułatwiała jej uspokojenie się.

Gwałtowny wyraz twarzy chłopca – wróć, młodego mężczyzny – zawierał w sobie tak samo wiele emocji jak jego gra. Ten młodzieniec był intrygującym artystą. Bardzo niewielu ludzi miało w sobie kreatywność i intuicję niezbędną dla kompozytorów. A jeszcze mniej było ludzi, którzy potrafiliby tak umiejętnie zmienić jego utwór – zupełnie inne, a jednocześnie tak podobne. To był prawdziwy dar.

 _Może tydzień spędzony z Harry'm jednak nie będzie aż taki zły_ , pomyślał. Oczywiście, najpierw będzie musiał naprawić szkody, które wyrządził przez swoją złość na Lucjusza. To byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby Harry był bardziej lekkomyślny, jednak Severus cieszył się, że taki nie był. Jak ostrzegał Lucjusz, to nie mogło być łatwe. Postanowił stawić czoła temu wyzwaniu. Wąsko zaciśnięte wargi młodzieńca sprawiały, że wyglądał na upartego. O tak, to będzie wyzwanie. Wspaniale.

Powinien przeprosić, jednak to byłoby zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Nawet Lucjusz, cholernie dobry manipulator, nie potrafił wyciągnąć od niego przeprosin, kiedy nie chciał tego zrobić. Teraz także nie chciał, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien. W każdym razie, nie sądził, żeby powiedzenie „Przepraszam" cokolwiek zmieniło. Działanie mówiło znacznie więcej niż słowa. Powinien być uważniejszy. Cholera. Lucjusz zamierzał mieć z tego sporo frajdy.

\- Grasz mój kawałek – zauważył Severus. - Ze znacznymi wariacjami, ale jednak. Mógłbyś zagrać coś własnego, czy zamierzasz tylko kopiować ciężką pracę innych?

To nie była zbyt rozsądna reakcja, jednak właśnie taka była jego osobowość. Nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać, chociaż sumienie podpowiadało mu, że powinien być odrobinę łagodniejszy niż zwykle. Wyglądało na to, że jego odpowiedź była właśnie tym, czego spodziewał się Harry. Chłopak obdarzył go długim spojrzeniem, po czym z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę fortepianu.

\- Jak możesz! - wykrzyknęła Minerwa, wchodząc do salonu za Lucjuszem i Severusem, jednak nie słysząc poprzedniej rozmowy – Myślałam, że...

\- Minerwo – przerwał ostro Harry. - Potrafię poradzić sobie sam. - W rzeczy samej, potrafił. Chociaż wciąż trochę bolało, jego gniew i chęć udowodnienia, że nie jest typowym śliniącym się fanem przeważała. Nie lubił litości – to było dla niego degustujące, nędzne uczucie.

Poza tym, logiczna część jego mózgu w pewnym stopniu przyznawała Snape'owi rację. To musi być okropne, kiedy jesteś nękany przez irytujących fanów, kiedy wszystkim czego pragniesz jest tylko napisać piosenkę, wydobyć muzykę, która krąży w twoich żyłach. Ta myśl nie sprawiła, że ból zniknął, jednak przynajmniej nieco usprawiedliwiła jego źródło. Na szczęście Severus zignorował tę sytuację i działał w swój zwyczajowy sposób, jak oczekiwał Harry.

Ostry. Krytyczny. Bezceremonialny. Harry znienawidził siebie za to, że naprawdę aż tak go to dotknęło. Jednak jeszcze bardziej nienawidził litości od innych ludzi. To było dla niego nie do zniesienia. A ten wniosek był znośny. Muzyka, którą potrafił grać. Muzyka była tym, czym zawsze mógł się zająć. To właśnie był jego życiorys. Jak lubiła mawiać matka, to był jego mechanizm wentylacyjny. Zbyt prawdziwe.

\- Więc? Zagrasz? - zapytał cicho Severus, widząc sprzeczne emocje spierające się ze sobą na twarzy młodzieńca.

Harry spuścił wzrok i zapatrzył się na lśniące białe klawisze. Jego największym marzeniem było zagranie swojej kompozycji dla Severusa Snape'a. A teraz, kiedy wreszcie miał na to szansę, miał pustkę w głowie. _Co zagrać, co zagrać...?_ Nie miał pojęcia. Najpierw przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby zagrać „Rapsodię", jednak miał wrażenie, że powinien wybrać coś innego. Nie miałby wątpliwości, gdyby nie nagrał tego kilka dni temu.

Oryginalnym tytułem było „Życzenia są dla marzycieli", jednak odkąd zaśpiewał to dla Hermiony Granger, zaczął nazywać to „Cudem Hermiony". To nie była wspaniała kompozycja, w końcu napisał to kiedy miał dwanaście lat. Jednak była wesołą i optymistyczną piosenką. Pokazywała pozytywną stronę życia. Napisał to, zanim rak zaczął niszczyć jego ciało.

\- Proszę, graj – mruknął Draco.

Harry podniósł rękę, a jego palec wskazujący dotknął klawisza A. Miał obowiązek zagrać, skoro ktoś go o to prosił. Zagrał pierwszą nutę „Cudu Hermiony". Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Ułożył drugą rękę na klawiaturze, a z instrumentu popłynęła magiczna melodia. To była szczęśliwa, pełna nadziei piosenka. Piosenka, która wierzyła, że jutro będzie lepiej.

W skupieniu pochylał głowę, a kruczoczarne włosy zakrywały jego twarz. Sposób, w jaki jego lekko opalone ręce przesuwały się po klawiszach pokazywały bliskość i intymność, z jaką kompozytor mógł grać tylko własny utwór. Ten widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Severus musiał walczyć z chęcią uśmiechnięcia się. Ta piosenka była o wiele weselsza niż sądził. Rozbrzmiewała i odbijała wibracje niewinnej radości.

Zupełnie nie tego spodziewał się po chłopaku, którego dni były już policzone. Mimo to, utwór zdawał się pasować do Harry'ego. Wszystko w tym młodym człowieku pulsowało czystością i niewinnością, co było niezwykle rzadkie. To było wręcz odurzające. W jego umyśle zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Do diabła, dlaczego Lucjusz musiał zasiewać w jego głowie takie myśli? I dlaczego Harry musiał być tak niezwykłym chłopakiem...?


	4. Rozdział 4 - Rosnące zainteresowanie

„ _Rapsodia*"_

 _Życie to bezużyteczne pustkowie_

 _Na którym rozciąga się ciemność i ciągłe spory_

 _Szukamy niewidzialnego błogosławieństwa_

 _Toksyczna egzystencja musi zatonąć_

 _Rozgoryczeni ludzie mówią,_

 _Że wierzą tylko w pesymizm_

 _Nic już nie zmieni ich zdania_

 _Przysłania cały optymizm_

 _Więc wierz w cokolwiek zechcesz_

 _Nikt nie może zniszczyć twojej opinii_

 _Czyjeś piekło jest drugiemu ekstazą_

 _Każdy ma swoją własną rapsodię_

o-o-o

\- Chciałbym potrafić grać w ten sposób – powiedział z podziwem Draco, kiedy Harry skończył. - Szkoda, że nigdy nie było mi to przeznaczone, chociaż jestem naturalnie utalentowany.

Jego ojciec tylko się uśmiechnął, Severus przewrócił oczami, a Minerwa szeroko otworzyła oczy. Harry'ego rozbawiła arogancja Draco – nie, żeby jej nie oczekiwał, wręcz przeciwnie. Po drodze do apartamentu*, w którym przebywał Snape, Harry zdążył dowiedzieć się, że chłopak był bardzo pewny siebie. Miła odmiana, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość nastolatków cierpiała na chroniczną nieśmiałość.

\- Kiedyś musisz coś dla mnie zagrać – zauważył Harry z pięknym uśmiechem. - Chciałbym cię usłyszeć.

Draco uśmiechnął się, a potem zerknął w stronę Severusa.

\- Jeśli chcesz, pewnie. Ale przecież jesteś tutaj przez Severusa. Nie chciałbyś posłuchać, jak dla ciebie gra? Wydaje mi się, że jest ci coś winien za swój wcześniejszy mały wybuch – skomentował z powagą, mając podobną minę do swego ojca. - Hmm... Tak, to dobry pomysł. Wasza dwójka powinna spędzić trochę czasu na osobności. Będziesz mógł pokazać mu, że jesteś inny niż setki wrzeszczących fanów, a on będzie mógł ci udowodnić, że nie jest takim dupkiem na jakiego wygląda.

Severus rzucił w jego stronę piorunujące spojrzenie, jednak nie mógł zrobić absolutnie niczego, aby tego uniknąć. Lucjusz dawał pomysłowi swojego syna pełną aprobatę. Sprzeciwianie się jednemu Malfoyowi było wystarczająco ciężkie, a skuteczny sprzeciw przeciwko ich dwójce był praktycznie niemożliwy. A skoro on nie umiał im się sprzeciwić, tym bardziej nie potrafiła zrobić tego McGonagall. Na początku próbowała dyskutować, jednak w końcu dała za wygraną i wyszła z pokoju za Draco i Lucjuszem.

Wspaniale. Był sam na sam z tym chłopakiem. To był idealny scenariusz kolejnej katastrofy. Lucjusz wiedział, że nie nadaje się do dzieci! No dobrze, może i Harry nie był dzieckiem. A przynajmniej to próbowało powiedzieć mu jego ciało. Dzięki Bogu, nie był jeszcze pobudzony. Jednak młodzieniec zdecydowanie zaczynał go pociągać. To musiało być przez jego talent do gry. Muzyczne zdolności od zawsze przyciągały Severusa. Nie pomagało również to, że chłopak był przystojny.

Jego cera była ciemna, opalona, niepodobna do jasnej i bladej skóry Lucjusza czy Draco. O tyle, o ile Snape mógł stwierdzić widząc go osłonionego ubraniami, miał też przyjemną sylwetkę. Przyzwoita część jego umysłu dała mu w tym momencie mentalny policzek. Nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach. Co prawda chłopak był już pełnoletni, jednak mężczyzna wciąż był od niego o wiele starszy! Cholerny Lucjusz. I cholerny on sam, bo nie zaspokajał się od miesiąca.

Pomyślał sucho, że to była jego własna pieprzona wina. Nie żeby to jakkolwiek pomagało. Seksualna abstynencja w połączeniu z faktem, że młodzieniec przed nim wyglądał niezwykle apetycznie sprawiła, że trudno mu było nie czuć pożądania. Lucjusz miał rację. Jeśli ktoś dość dobrze wyglądał, czuł do niego przyciąganie. A Harry wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż _dość dobrze._

Severus zaczynał podejrzewać, że Lucjusz przeciwko niemu spiskuje. Powiedział przecież, że sam wybrał Harry'ego. To byłoby w jego stylu, żeby wybrać kogoś z sentymentalnych czy osobistych powodów. Jego syn zasugerował, żeby został sam na sam z chłopakiem. A Draco zawsze chętnie pomagał ojcu, przez tę przeklętą rodzinną lojalność.

\- Nazywam się Harry Potter – przedstawił się młodzieniec, ugodowo chwytając go za rękę.

Zaraz, kiedy on zdążył wstać od fortepianu i stanąć przed nim? Miał odpowiedni wzrost, nie wyższy od Snape'a, około metr osiemdziesiąt – niemal idealnie. Dlaczego dostrzegał wszystkie te bzdury? Ponieważ ciągnęło go to tego niezwykłego ciała i talentu. Będzie przeklęty, jeżeli chłopak okaże się mieć w dodatku ciekawą osobowość.

\- Mam osiemnaście lat i gram na fortepianie odkąd skończyłem trzy lata – kontynuował, nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Wiedział, że powinien być wciąż zdenerwowany na mężczyznę, jednak jaki miałoby to sens? Pomijając fakt, że był beznadziejnie chory, i że powinien być traktowany jak delikatne rzeczy, które można zniszczyć poprzez lekkie dotknięcie piórem? Nie, nienawidził być traktowanym w ten sposób. Był zdenerwowany tylko przez to, że Severus nie chciał poświęcić mu swojego czasu. To miało być spełnienie jego największego marzenia, a stało się największym koszmarem.

Severus zauważył, że chłopak się poruszył, ponieważ nie miał nic lepszego do zrobienia. Stwierdził, że Harry powinien być na niego zły, jednak najwyraźniej młodzieniec był bardziej skomplikowany, niż mu się wydawało. Gniew, który widział wcześniej na jego twarzy, teraz się rozpłynął. Możliwe, że to muzyka ostudziła jego emocje i pozwoliła mu przejąć nad nimi kontrolę. Tak, muzyka potrafiła tego dokonać, a Snape doskonale o tym wiedział.

\- Jestem Severus Snape – usłyszał samego siebie, mówiącego raczej miłym tonem. Dlaczego mówił coś, co było absolutnie oczywiste? Niezręczna cisza. Naprawdę nie był dobry w prowadzeniu rozmowy z nieznajomymi. Publiczne występy zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się źle. - Nieźle grasz na fortepianie.

Harry się uśmiechnął. Plotki okazały się prawdziwe.

\- Rzeczywiście nie jesteś wylewną osobą.

\- Naprawdę? - warknął sucho Severus, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że właśnie złamał swoją obietnicę bycia milszym dla chłopaka. - To tylko powód, dla którego unikam mediów, jakby byli co najmniej hordą z „Piekła" Dantego*.

\- Czytałeś „Piekło"? - zapytał lekko Harry, jednak jego oczy pokazywały prawdziwe zainteresowanie. Rozświetliły się i lśniły jak najpiękniejsze szmaragdy. Takie niewielkie szczegóły jak te zabijały Severusa. Zwracanie uwagi na detale sprawiło, że Severus był cholernie dobrym muzykiem, a dzięki perfekcjonizmowi jego utwory były praktycznie bez skazy.

Snape skinął głową.

\- Czy jest na świecie ktokolwiek, kto tego nie zna? - zaszydził lekko.

\- Mój ojciec chrzestny. - Harry się uśmiechnął.

\- Jak tak można? - skomentował Severus, czując się nieco bardziej swobodnie wiedząc, że łączyło ich coś więcej niż tylko miłość do muzyki. Nic nie denerwowało go bardziej niż aroganckie osoby, które obsesyjnie interesowały się jedną rzeczą, a wszystko inne ignorowały. - Każdy, kto skończył szkołę średnią powinien to przeczytać. To przecież klasyczna literatura w najlepszym wydaniu.

\- Czy to ta książka zainspirowała odniesienia do demonów w twoich piosenkach? - zapytał Harry, rozkoszując się faktem, że wreszcie może zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Od zawsze się nad tym zastanawiał. Chociaż muzyki Severusa nie można było nazwać optymistyczną, niosła za sobą bardzo aktualne przesłanie. Była też filozoficzna, a także zahaczała o literaturę. Harry nie przeoczył tych odniesień. Kiedy musiał leżeć w łóżku, było nie wiele rzeczy, którymi mógłby się zajmować oprócz słuchania muzyki i czytania.

\- Nie w przypadku piosenki, którą teraz grałeś – odpowiedział szczerze Severus, rozluźniając spięte ramiona. Często rozmawiał o swojej miłości do literatury. Z Lucjuszem zazwyczaj były to sprawy biznesowe, jednak Draco był skory do rozmów. - Jednak w pozostałych często umieszczam różne nawiązania. Demon z tego utworu jest inspirowany „Duchem Przekory" Edgara Alana Poe.

\- Nie czytałem tego – wymamrotał Harry. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Poe to poeta z Ameryki, prawda?

\- Tak, był poetą, jednak jego proza jest równie wybitna – zauważył mężczyzna. - Tak czy inaczej, był niezwykłym pisarzem, tym bardziej, że nie był do końca zdrowy na umyśle. Z resztą – uśmiechnął się lekko – mówi się, że wszyscy artyści są w pewnym stopniu szaleni.

Jego ciemne oczy powędrowały w stronę Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak złapał aluzję, skoro uważał się za artystę.

\- Jeśli podobały ci się prace Dantego, mogę pożyczyć ci zbiór opowiadań Poego.

\- Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. - Jego oczy wciąż lśniły, jednak były zauważalnie bardziej zdystansowane, od kiedy Severus krytycznie skomentował artystów. Nie chodziło o to, że Harry się z tym nie zgadzał. Zgadzał się z tym aż za bardzo. Muzyka izolowała go od reszty świata. Dlatego właśnie żałował, że nie mógł nawet spróbować dostać się do Guildhall*. Przebywanie z ludźmi takimi jak on byłoby błogosławieństwem. Nie czułby się tam jak dziwak.

Severus wyczuł zmianę atmosfery, która nagle stała się gęstsza. Mentalnie westchnął, to musiało być przez jego komentarz. Powinien bardziej uważać na język. Chłopak był wręcz zniewalająco niewinny. Gestem wskazał Harry'emu, aby wstał z fotela.

\- Chodźmy do biblioteki.

o-o-o

Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni poczuła jakąś negatywną emocję. Rozczarowanie. Głębokie rozczarowanie. Westchnęła, kiedy odłożyła słuchawkę telefonu. Jej rozmowa z panem Potterem była przygnębiająca. Ogromnie pragnęła spotkać się ze swoim wybawicielem, jednak ten wyjechał na tydzień do Londynu. Zapytała, kiedy będzie w Edynburgu, a jej odpowiedział, że na pewno nie w ciągu tego miesiąca.

Z Londynu miał udać się prosto do Nowego Jorku, aby poddać się trzytygodniowej eksperymentalnej terapii genowej. Dopiero potem najprawdopodobniej wróci do Edynburga. Kluczowym słowem było tu _najprawdopodobniej._ Kto wie, co się stanie, jeśli leczenie w Nowym Jurku nie pójdzie po ich myśli? Chociaż Potterowie nie byli niewyobrażalnie bogaci, znajdowali się raczej w górnej warstwie społeczeństwa i mogli sobie pozwolić na cokolwiek, co mogłoby ocalić ich jedynego syna.

Mogą minąć miesiące, zanim Harry wróci do Szkocji. Nie chciała tak długo czekać na spotkanie ze swoim bohaterem, jednak czy miała jakikolwiek wybór? Jej rodzina była raczej średnio zamożna, więc nie mieli wystarczająco pieniędzy na spontaniczny lot samolotem nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo kiedy. Westchnęła. Będzie musiała zaczekać, aż Harry wróci.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu, a ona gwałtownie poderwała głowę. Nikt oprócz rodziców nie dzwonił na jej szpitalny telefon, a jej rodzice znajdowali się teraz gdzieś na terenie szpitalu, szukając czegoś przyzwoitego do jedzenia. To nie mogli być oni. Jej przyjaciele natomiast zawsze dzwonili na jej komórkę. Podniosła słuchawkę.

\- Słucham? - zapytała.

\- Panna Granger? Z tej strony Lily Potter, mama Harry'ego – przywitała się radośnie kobieta. - Zdaje się, że to ty kilka minut temu rozmawiałaś z moim mężem?

\- Tak. Ja tylko... - zaczęła pośpiesznie Hermiona. - Chciałabym kiedyś spotkać pani syna. Ale pan Potter powiedział, że Harry nie będzie w Edynburgu przynajmniej przez miesiąc. Chciałabym mu podziękować, przez cały ten czas był dla mnie aniołem stróżem. - Zatrzymała się. Jej gardło wyschło. - Ja... Cóż, wiem, jak mało jest czasu. Nie chcę, żeby było za późno.

Po drugiej stronie Lily smutno się uśmiechnęła.

\- Rozumiem – szepnęła. - Słuchałam na drugiej linii twojej rozmowy z moim mężem. Jestem pewna, że Harry ogromnie by się ucieszył z waszego spotkania. Byłby zachwycony, mogąc na własne oczy przekonać się, że twój przeszczep się udał.

\- Chciałabym, żeby zobaczył, jak wiele dla mnie zrobił – powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona. - To prawdziwy cud.

\- Tak – przyznała Lily. - Mój syn jest cudownym młodzieńcem. Po odłożeniu słuchawki ja i mój mąż rozmawialiśmy o twojej sytuacji. My także chcielibyśmy, abyś spotkała się z naszym synem. To spotkanie podbuduje go na duchu. O ile doktor Pomfrey się zgodzi, a twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, czeka na ciebie imienny bilet lotniczy, abyś dołączyła do nas i Harry'ego w Nowym Jorku.

Hermiona była oszołomiona, odebrało jej mowę. To było o wiele więcej, niż się spodziewała. Słyszała, że Potterowie byli życzliwą rodziną, jednak ta sytuacja była wręcz niewiarygodna. Nic dziwnego, że ich syn był tak dobroduszny, skoro jego rodzice byli tacy sami. Dzieci często odziedziczały cechy rodziców.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć. - Odetchnęła. - Ja... byłabym zaszczycona mogąc to zrobić.

\- Wspaniale – odpowiedziała Lily. - Jestem pewna, że możemy przedyskutować to z doktor Pomfrey i twoimi rodzicami. Póki co, odpoczywaj i odbudowuj swoją siłę, kochana.

\- Dobrze – obiecała Hermiona. - Będę, pani Potter.

\- W takim razie porozmawiam z panią Pomfrey – ciągnęła Lily – i umówię się na spotkanie z twoimi rodzicami. Będzie nam miło zabrać cię do Nowego Jorku i jestem pewna, że Harry będzie zachwycony mogąc spotkać cię już w Londynie. To będzie dla niego ogromna niespodzianka. Niebawem się do ciebie odezwę, Hermiono. Do widzenia!

\- Do widzenia – szepnęła dziewczyna, jednak Lily już się rozłączyła. Hermiona bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w słuchawkę. Była więcej niż zaskoczona, a wręcz zszokowana. To była dla niej niewiarygodna okazja. Nigdy nie podróżowała za granicę. Teraz miała spotkać swego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi, a w dodatku lecieć samolotem. Harry miał rację, cuda się zdarzają.

Odwróciła głowę i popatrzyła na wspaniały widok za oknem. Jej pokój był prywatny i kosztował fortunę, lecz jej rodzice chcieli, aby jej ostatnie miesiące były komfortowe i spokojne. Teraz wyglądało to na marnotrawstwo, jednak kto by pomyślał, że los będzie dla niej tak dobry? A wszystko to dzięki cudownemu młodemu człowiekowi o nazwisku Harry Potter.

Nareszcie go spotka. Miała nadzieję, że będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy ją zobaczy. To było nic w porównaniu tego, co on zrobił dla niej. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i w myślach modliła się, aby cud przyszedł także do niego. Nie było na świecie człowieka, który zasługiwałby na to bardziej niż Harry.

o-o-o

Od bardzo dawna nie widział swojego ojca w takim stanie. Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie pozwalał emocjom przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Nigdy nie przekroczył poziomu, w którym zmusiłyby go one do tak zaciętego przeklinania. Mężczyzna po prostu nie uznawał czegoś takiego. Teraz natomiast jego ojciec płynnie przeklinał. Oczywiście Lucjusz czasem zrzucał swoje wewnętrzne zasady, jednak tylko dla podkreślenia rozmowy, nigdy jako okrzyki złości.

Jego ojciec zawsze był konkretny i nie rezygnował ze swoich oczekiwań. Teraz wydawał się poddawać i odcinać. Ktokolwiek był po drugiej stronie słuchawki, zaintrygował Draco. Chciałby poznać tego człowieka. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie potrafił wywrzeć na mężczyźnie takich reakcji. Draco chciałby nauczyć się, jak to robić. Jego ojciec z pewnością nie byłby tym zachwycony, jednak z pewnością byłby z niego dumny, gdyby mu się to udało.

\- Nie, cholera, nie! - Lucjusz we wzburzeniu zacisnął usta. - Nie mogę... - Ponownie je zamknął. - Wiesz, że on nie...

Tym razem Lucjusz zostawił otwarte usta, jednak przez długą chwilę nic się z nich nie wydobyło. Wreszcie mruknął:

\- Rozumiem.

Draco nie wiedział, czy od razu zacząć wypytywać ojca, czy też zaczekać, aż z jego twarzy zniknie mdły wyraz. Wysoka opiekunka Harry'ego wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną. Zapewne triumfowała, że ktoś zrobił coś wbrew aroganckiemu Malfoyowi. Przynajmniej, stwierdził Draco, była na tyle mądra, żeby się nie odzywać.

Kiedy był pewien, że ojciec nieco się uspokoił po trwającym kilkanaście minut, nerwowym spacerze dookoła pokoju, zadał pytanie, które nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Kto to był, ojcze?

Lucjusz nie był w dobrym nastroju. Jego srebrzyste oczy wwierciły się w lustrzanie podobne oczy syna.

\- Voldemort – warknął.

Draco mrugnął. Doskonale wiedział, kim był Voldemort. Mężczyzna był utalentowanym producentem muzycznym. Znajdował się na najwyższym miejscu w kontrakcie, który kilka lat temu podpisał Severus. Człowiek był dziwny i niebywale ambitny, co w połączeniu z jego talentem do odszukiwania wybitnych młodych muzyków wzniosło go na szczyt w niezwykle krótkim okresie.

\- Czego chciał? - zapytał gładko, nie chcąc wzbudzić jeszcze większego gniewu u ojca.

\- Chce, żeby Seveus wystąpił na jego gali rozdania nagród – odpowiedział Lucjusz, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie zamigotały. - W najbliższy weekend.

\- Cholera – zaklął Draco, a Lucjusz ponuro się uśmiechnął.

Obaj platynowłosi blondyni spojrzeli na siebie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Doskonale wiedzieli, co to oznacza, jedynie McGonagall wyglądała na zmieszaną. Severus nienawidził tego typu publicznych występów, a po tym, jak Lucjusz ostatnio go do tego zmusił... No cóż, nie wynikło z tego nic dobrego.

\- Boże, to będzie istny koszmar.

\- Dokładnie – wypluł ostro Lucjusz. - Severus będzie o to cholernie zły.

Draco ponuro kiwnął głową, a towarzysząca im kobieta patrzyła na nich z czystym zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewała się, że gwiazda rocka nie będzie chciała brać udziału w gali z nagrodami.

\- To niedopowiedzenie, tato – odrzekł chłopak. - Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym już szukać innej gwiazdy, dla której mógłbyś pracować. Severus nie może cię zabić, ale może cię zwolnić.

\- Nie zwolni mnie.

Draco wzruszył ramionami. Prawdopodobnie ojciec miał rację. Severus zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jego metod, co dawało Snape'owi wolną rękę, by robić wszystko, czego chciał.

\- To prawda. Ale co niby zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

\- Mam plan – powiedział pewnie Lucjusz, a na jego twarz powrócił zwyczajowy spokój. Jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, który obrazował czysty manipulacyjny spisek. - Czyż nie mam go zawsze?

Jego młodsza wersja spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku.

\- Więc mów, ojcze.

Lucjusz się uśmiechnął.

\- Najpierw muszę wykonać kilka telefonów.

Draco z dumą pomyślał, że jego ojciec był mistrzowsko przebiegły. Dzięki Bogu, że był jego synem. Może i zyskał większą część swojej urody od matki, jednak ludzie mówili, że miał taki sam charakter jak ojciec. Przyznał jednak, że nie był jeszcze tak makiaweliczny jak on. Był młody. Miał lata aby dostać się tam, gdzie jego ojciec. Długie lata.

Kiedy Lucjusz zaczął się zajmować wykonywaniem telefonów, Draco przeniósł wzrok na kobietę, która przyjechała z Harry'm. Co miał z nią zrobić? Szkoda, że nie mógł się jej w żaden sposób pozbyć. Westchnął. Severus był z Harry'm, jego ojciec był zajęty, więc Draco równie dobrze mógł pełnić rolę gospodarza i przewodnika.

\- Zapraszam na wycieczkę, pani McGonagall.

o-o-o

*Rapsodia – utwór muzyczny, często przybierający postać fantazji. Może posiadać swobodną, improwizowaną formę. Zazwyczaj składa się z kilku segmentów o kontrastujących ze sobą tematach i formach.

*W ang. _penthouse._ Jest to określenie luksusowego apartamentu znajdującego się na najwyższym piętrze budynku.

* „Piekło" ( _Inferno_ ) to jedna z trzech części poematu „Boska Komedia". Przedstawia wizję wędrówki poety przez zaświaty w trzech etapach – Piekło, Czyściec i Raj.

*Guildhall School of Music & Drama – elitarna szkoła muzyczno-teatralna, znajdująca się w Londynie.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Koniec Psot

_Przepraszam za opóźnienie ale miałam problemy techniczne, ff net przez jakiś tydzień pokazywał mi error._

o-o-o

Lucjusz miał rację. Severus był wkurzony. Ba! Był wkurwiony. Draco nigdy w życiu nie widział tak bladego z wściekłości Severusa. Dawniej, kiedy chłopak był młodszym nastolatkiem, Snape potrafił rzucać się ze złości. Jednak w późniejszych latach się uspokoił, zaczął wykorzystywać zdumiewającą popularność swojej muzyki. Draco czuł się zobowiązany do wyjaśnienia nadmiernego gniewu swojego ojca chrzestnego, jednak nie zobaczył na twarzy Harry'ego alarmującego wyrazu, jedynie błysk rozbawienia.

\- Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony – zauważył Harry cicho. - Wiesz, to nie jest pierwsza z brzegu gala. To oficjalna ceremonia rozdania nagród w Wielkiej Brytanii. To ogromny zaszczyt, że chcą, abyś zamykał ją swoim utworem.

Severus rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, a Lucjusz szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Ma rację, Severusie, mój przyjacielu. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Powinieneś być zaszczycony, że uzyskałeś taki przywilej. Czegoś takiego nie doświadcza pierwsza z brzegu osoba. Mnóstwo popularnych muzyków i piosenkarzy nigdy tego nie otrzyma takiej szansy. Nie możesz odmówić. Nie, kiedy to Voldemort pyta.

\- Wiesz, że nienawidzę głośnych, propagandowych wydarzeń, a to właśnie jedno z nich – wysyczał Snape. - Skończyłem już promować mój ostatni album, więc nie ma powodu, dla którego miałbym to zrobić. Powinienem pracować nad moim kolejnym albumem, a nie... - Zamilknął, w poszukiwaniu słów, które właściwie oddawałyby jego odczucia. - Marnować mój cenny czas na jego nic nie znaczące rozdanie nagród.

\- Nie masz wyboru – ciągnął Lucjusz. - Voldemot nie bez powodu chce, abyś wystąpił na zwieńczeniu gali. Nie możesz mu odmówić, masz z nim kontrakt na dwa kolejne albumy. Nie chcesz przecież go rozwścieczyć. Jeśli wystąpisz, będziesz miał jeszcze większą swobodę w pracy nad swoim materiałem.

Lucjusz miał rację, co tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.

\- Już mam tyle kontroli nad moimi utworami, ile potrzebuję – syknął Severus. - Byłem współproducentem mojego ostatniego albumu. To tylko kolejny sposób Voldemorta na zwiększenie sprzedaży mojej muzyki. Kolejna pieprzona sztuczka.

\- Czy to naprawdę jest złe? - zapytał lekko blondyn. - Im więcej sprzedasz albumów, tym więcej będziesz mógł stworzyć. Gdybyś nie osiągał sukcesów, kto chciałby podpisać z tobą kontrakt? Pieniądze rządzą światem, Severusie. Myślałem, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Severus przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, lecz w końcu skinął głową. Wiedział to. Jednak to wciąż nie znaczyło, że nie miał prawa być wkurzonym na swojego przyjaciela za wplątywanie go w sytuację, w której nie czuł się komfortowo. Czyż Lucjusz nie był uważany za jednego z najlepszych agentów w branży, zdobywającego to, czego pragnie każdy artysta? Niestety, Voldemort był znany z tego, że dostawał to, czego chciał.

Niestety, dwa samce alfa stanęły do pojedynku, i to Voldemort zatriumfował.

\- Zdaje się, że w takim razie naprawdę nie mam wyboru – skomentował sucho Snape, chociaż w jego czarnych niczym noc oczach nie było ani śladu humoru.

Potrząsając głową, Lucjusz przeniósł wzrok w miejsce, gdzie w milczeniu stał Harry.

\- Gala jest w ten weekend. Czy chciałbyś wybrać się tam jako gość Severusa?

Harry zamrugał. A potem zamrugał raz jeszcze. Czy pan Malfoy poważnie proponował mu wzięcie udziału w prestiżowej gali rozdania nagród, największej w Wielkiej Brytanii?

\- Czy _chciałbym_? - Harry nabrał powietrza, z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. Oczywiście, że tak!

Obaj Malfoyowie uśmiechnęli się, widząc jego zdumienie. Nawet Minerva nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu wpływającego na jej twarz przez zaraźliwą radość Harry'ego. Severus przewrócił oczami, jednak tylko po to, aby nie zepsuć swojego wizerunku. Czy on sam był kiedykolwiek tak beztroski i radosny jak ten młodzieniec? Nie, nie sądził. Chociaż nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie tak wyraźnie okazującego emocje, w głębi serca w pewnym sensie zazdrościł chłopakowi tej umiejętności. Dlaczego to zawsze było dla niego tak nieosiągalne?

Widząc znajomy groźny wyraz pojawiający się ponownie na twarzy Severusa, Lucjusz stwierdził, że rozsądnie byłoby zapytać temperamentnego artystę o zgodę. Celowe denerwowanie Severusa nigdy nie przynosiło nic dobrego.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał uprzejmie Lucjusz. - Czy Harry może pojechać z tobą na rozdanie nagród?

Severus wiedział, do czego dążył Lucjusz. Gdyby Harry udał się tam razem z nim, byłoby to dla niego bardzo korzystne. Dzięki temu przez jakiś nie musiałby pokazywać się na żadnych publicznych wydarzeniach i miałby spokój od reklamowych sztuczek. Lucjusz był dla chłopaka tak dobroduszny tylko dlatego, że widział w tym korzyść.

\- Tak – mruknął. - Oczywiście.

\- Świetnie – odpowiedział Lucjusz. Jego srebrzyste oczy przeniosły się na syna, który ledwo powstrzymywał uśmiech. - Oczywiście, musimy przygotować Harry'ego. W końcu rzadko kiedy ma się okazję być w telewizji, przed tysiącami ludzi, prawda?

\- Nie – pociągnął Draco spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Nie codziennie jest się ocenianym przez publiczne oko. A to oznacza – przesunął wzrokiem po sylwetce chłopaka – że będziesz potrzebował zupełnie nowego wyglądu. Zajmę się tym. Nie możesz iść na galę wyglądając w ten sposób. Wyglądasz świetnie, ale musisz stać się zabójczo przystojny. Jestem idealną osobą, aby ci w tym pomóc.

Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Lucjusza.

\- Karta kredytowa, ojcze?

o-o-o

\- Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem Draco, wysuwając z tylnej kieszeni kartę kredytową, którą dał mu jego ojciec. - Powinieneś się uśmiechać, masz okazję zrobić pożytek z nieograniczonej ilości pieniędzy Severusa. Dobrze wiesz, że go na to stać. Ma tony pieniędzy. Nawet duże kwoty to dla niego tylko drobne wydatki. Jeśli to wciąż cię nie przekonuje, możesz uznać to jako zasłużoną karę za to, co wcześniej zrobił.

\- Nie musi za mnie płacić – mruknął cicho Harry, wyjmując z kieszeni platynową kartę. - Mogę sam to zrobić. Rodzice dali mi swoją kartę kredytową, żebym mógł pokryć wszystkie potrzebne koszty.

Draco powoli i niespiesznie potrząsnął głową, zabierając Harry'emu kartę i wkładając ją z powrotem do kieszeni chłopaka.

\- Jesteś jego gościem – powiedział stanowczo blondyn. - Severus zapłaci za wszystko, co uznam za odpowiednie, aby podrasować twój nowy wygląd. Tymczasem usiądź, zrelaksuj się i pozwól mistrzowi czynić jego magię. Chcesz zaimponować Severusowi, prawda?

Draco doskonale wiedział, że tak było. Widział spojrzenia, którymi wymieniali się Severus i Harry przez ostatnią godzinę, podczas dyskusji muzyka i Lucjusza. Niestety, nie patrzyli na siebie w tym samym czasie, co według Draco było niefortunne. Zabawnie byłoby zobaczyć ich zaskoczenie, gdyby zorientowali się, że byli sobą wzajemnie zainteresowani.

Mimo że Draco nie był zainteresowany swoją płcią, nie miał nic przeciwko takim osobom. Cholera, jego ojciec był jedną z tych osób, nawet jeśli kochał i ożenił się z jego matką. Z drugiej strony, Malfoyowie zawsze wydawali się być otwarci na różne rzeczy. Mieli także tendencję do bycia aroganckimi i wywyższania się.

Draco się uśmiechnął. Sprawianie, że wygląd Harry'ego będzie zapierał dech w piersiach może być całkiem zabawne. Nie mógł się doczekać reakcji Severusa. Doprawdy, to będzie niesamowite.

\- Proszę skręcić w lewo – skierował kierowcę taksówki. - Chcemy dostać się do centrum handlowego. Wie pan, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie eleganckie sklepy?

Kierowca przytaknął.

\- Niech nas pan tam zabierze.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy taksówka zaparkowała naprzeciwko gmachu prestiżowej alei znanej z niebotycznych cen i modnych, ekskluzywnych ubrań. Budynki emanowały stylem. W całym Londynie nie było takiego miejsca jak to. Draco miał ochotę się zaśmiać, widząc jak Harry w oszołomieniu się rozgląda. Najwyższy czas, żeby zmienić tego młodzieńca w wyrafinowanego młodego mężczyznę, do tego stopnia, aby Severusowi opadła szczęka.

\- Przestań gapić się w sposób, w jaki małe dziecko patrzy się na ogromnego lizaka i chodź za mną – mruknął Draco z udawaną niecierpliwością, jednak błysk rozbawienia w jego oczach go zdradzał. - Czas znaleźć dla ciebie zupełnie nowy styl. - Chwycił chłopaka za rękę i pociągnął w stronę pierwszego sklepu, Marc Jacobs.

Kiedy Harry próbował coś wybrać, sięgał głównie po stroje, które – chociaż gustowne – były zwyczajnie nudne. Draco potrząsnął głową i zmusił Harry'ego, by usiadł.

\- Zwracasz uwagę na jakość i masz do niej oko – przyznał. - Ale jesteś zbyt sztywny w swoich wyborach. Musisz się rozluźnić, Harry.

Czarnowłosy rzucił mu puste spojrzenie i Draco teatralnie westchnął.

\- Po prostu pozwól mi sobie pomóc, w porządku?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. W końcu to nie były jego pieniądze. Nie rozumiał jednak co było nie tak z ubraniami, na które zwracał uwagę. Faktycznie, może i nie były szczególnie modne czy też przyciągające oko, ale były wygodne i swobodne. Co w tym złego? Z drugiej strony, Draco wyglądał świetnie i z pewnością miał talent do dobierania ubrań. Jego wygląd przykuwał uwagę. Nic dziwnego, że Draco – łagodnie, ale jednak – go krytykował. W porównaniu z nim, Potter wyglądał nudnie.

\- W porządku – zgodził się. - Wybieraj.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Draco zapierał dech w piersiach. Harry przyłapał się na ponownym podziwianiu blondyna. _Cholerna szkoda, że Malfoy jest niepodważalnie heteroseksualny_ , pomyślał. Zauważył, że oczy Draco dyskretnie wędrowały po każdej godnej uwagi kobiecie, jaka pojawiała się w ich pobliżu.

\- Świetnie – stwierdził blondyn. - Obiecuję ci, nie będziesz tego żałował.

Och, Harry nie miał ku temu najmniejszych wątpliwości. Nowy wygląd mógł być niezłym pomysłem. Jego matka zawsze próbowała nauczyć go wybierania bardziej stylowych ubrań. Lecz, niestety, odziedziczył po ojcu rozsądny gust modowy. To było typowe dla Potterów. Nawet modna Evans nie potrafiła tego wyprzeć.

\- Podejdź tu – zawołał Draco. Z zamyśleniem na twarzy siedział na jednym ze skórzanych krzeseł. - Przymierz to – powiedział i wskazał Harry'emu ubrania.

Chłopak z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na stroje. Skórzane spodnie, niesamowite prążkowane koszule, wytarte jeansy, zamszowe kurtki, czarne, sznurowane buty, jasne jedwabne koszule.

\- No dalej, przymierzaj.

Jego oczy wciąż były otwarte z wrażenia. Od którego ubrania powinien zacząć? Wyglądało na to, że Draco miał rację – jego wahanie nie wynikało z braku gustu, lecz z nadmiaru opcji. Ubrania, które blondyn dla niego wybrał były stylowe, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy będą wyglądały tak dobrze jak na Malfoyu.

\- Proszę – powiedział Draco, wyciągając ze stosu spodnie i koszulę. - Zacznij od tego.

Harry wziął od niego ubrania. Elegancki starszy mężczyzna zaprowadził go w stronę przymierzalni i, po rzuceniu spojrzenia w stronę blondyna, zaczął doradzać mu najlepiej jak potrafił. Brunet nie robił na nim takiego wrażenia, jednak nie zamierzał narzekać na to, kto nosi ubrania ze sklepu. Ktokolwiek je kupował, miał z tego niezłą prowizję.

Przymierzanie tych strojów sprawiało, że Harry czuł się dziwnie. Jedwabisty dotyk koszuli był zaskakująco zmysłowy. Skórzane spodnie były cudownie ciasne, nadawały jego nogom zgrabny kształt. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy przejrzał się w długim, pionowym lustrze. Z lekkim uśmiechem pomyślał, że jego mama byłaby zachwycona. Koniecznie musiał założyć coś takiego, kiedy spotka ją w Heathrow przed lotem do Nowego Jorku.

Od zawsze chciała, żeby ubierał się w taki sposób. W sposób, który pozwoliłby mu wyróżniać się z tłumu, w przeciwieństwie do nudnych ubrań, w których czuł się wygodnie i komfortowo. Jednak te stroje nie były niewygodne, ale po prostu inne. Już wiedział, dlaczego Severus zawsze wyglądał tak smakowicie. Nic dziwnego, że wyglądał tak seksownie, skoro ubierali go Malfoyowie.

\- Zamierzasz stamtąd wyjść i się pokazać? - zapytał Draco z rozbawieniem w głosie. - Czy może będę musiał odciągać cię od tego cholernego lustra?

Harry się zaczerwienił. Skąd chłopak wiedział, że przeglądał się w lustrze? Wziął głęboki oddech i wreszcie wyszedł z przebieralni. Jego ręce nerwowo bawiły się brzegami koszuli; wydawało mu się, że wygląda dobrze, jednak to opinia Draco miała większe znaczenie. W końcu to on wybrał dla niego takie ubrania.

\- W takich momentach zaczynam żałować, że jestem hetero – sapnął z podziwem. - Przez ciebie mam ochotę zmienić orientacje.

To dobrze? Harry spojrzał na twarz chłopaka, żeby upewnić się, czy ten aby na pewno nie żartuje. Chociaż czytanie z jego twarzy nie było łatwe, po zrelaksowanych rysach twarzy przekonał się, że Draco był szczery. Nie było na nim ani krztyny kłamstwa. Niesamowite.

\- Czyli... Wyglądam dobrze? - zapytał niepewnie.

Draco się uśmiechnął.

\- Harry, wyglądasz cholernie niesamowicie. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy pokażę cię Severusowi.

o-o-o

\- Wiesz przecież, że prędzej czy później będziemy musieli się z nim spotkać – przypomniał Lucjusz – więc równie dobrze możemy zrobić to teraz, kiedy Draco nie ma w domu, bo zabrał Harry'ego na małe zakupy.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy sprawić, aby to wszystko było wygodne dla Voldemorta, kiedy absolutnie nie jest wygodne dla mnie – warknął Severus.

Lucjusz uspokajająco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Praca z Voldemortem nie jest łatwa. Lubi, kiedy rzeczy idą po jego myśli i potrafi sprawić, aby było tak jak zechce, dopóki to on jest osobą, która ci płaci, Severusie. Pieniądze przemawiają, a my tańczymy jak nam Voldemort zagra. Zrobisz więc to, czego od ciebie oczekuje, bo to on ma ostatnie słowo.

\- Kogo obchodzą pieniądze? - Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Mam ich wystarczającą ilość. Nie potrzebuję ani grosza więcej.

Słysząc to, jego najlepszy przyjaciel lekko zachichotał.

\- Piętnaście lat temu, kiedy byłeś młodym, początkującym muzykiem, miałeś w zwyczaju mówić coś innego – zauważył znacząco Lucjusz. - Mówiłeś, że mógłbyś robić cokolwiek, byleby zarabiać wystarczającą by przetrwać ilość pieniędzy. Wszyscy kiedyś tak twierdziliśmy. Niesamowite, jak bardzo zmieniliśmy się przez te piętnaście lat.

Severus burknął, jednak wiedział, że blondyn ma rację. Dlaczego Lucjusz zawsze musiał być tak cholernie poprawny?

\- Dobrze. Miejmy to już za sobą – mruknął.

\- Wspaniale – odrzekł Lucjusz, odwracając się do recepcjonistki i kierując w jej stronę czarujący uśmiech. - O piętnastej trzydzieści mamy spotkanie z Voldemortem.

Recepcjonistka skinęła głową i zadzwoniła do głównego biura, informując, że goście przybyli. Odłożyła telefon, po czym zwróciła się do mężczyzn.

\- Mogą panowie iść. Proszę kierować się do korytarza po lewej stronie. Voldemort czeka w swoim apartamencie.

Lucjusz krótko jej podziękował i udali się z Severusem do znajdującej się na tyłach budynku windy, która prowadziła prosto do ich celu.

Wieżowiec ten był nieco inny niż zwykłe biurowce, ponieważ na jego szczycie znajdował się apartament. Voldemort dodał tu mieszkania, aby nie musiał opuszczać miejsca pracy w razie potrzeby snu.

Blondyn osobiście uważał, że Voldemort miał w pewnym stopniu obsesję, jednak ostatecznie przecież dzięki temu osiągnął tak ogromny sukces. Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie miał szansy konkurować z tym człowiekiem. Któż mógłby pokonać mężczyznę, który nigdy nie opuszczał biura? Lucjusz pokręcił głową i mentalnie przygotował się na spotkanie z jedynym człowiekiem, z którym przegrywał słowne potyczki, w których przecież był tak dobry.

\- Voldemort – przywitał się, nieznacznie pochylając głowę. - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

Kiedy Severus ujrzał błyszczące, zielone oczy, przemykające od niego do Lucjusza, po jego kręgosłupie przeszły ciarki. Nic dziwnego, że oczy Harry'ego go zafascynowały, miały ten sam odcień co Voldemorta. Jednak podczas gdy spojrzenie Voldemorta było zimne i wyrachowane, oczy Harry'ego miały w sobie ciepło i delikatność. Interesująca, a jednocześnie niezwykle istotna różnica. Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry także może skończyć z takim spojrzeniem, kiedy będzie w średnim wieku. Ich kolorystyka i obwódki były niezwykle podobne.

\- Cieszę się, że obaj do mnie przybyliście – odpowiedział Voldemort chłodnym głosem. - Musimy porozmawiać o twoim zbliżającym się występie, Severusie. Pierwszym problemem jest brak nowego materiału. Co prawda mógłbyś wykonać jedną z twoich starszych piosenek, wierzę jednak, że nigdy nie przestaniesz pisać muzyki. Jestem pewien, że mógłbyś dokończyć któryś z utworów, które masz zaczęte? To byłby świetny sposób na rozpoczęcie jej promowania bez ponoszenia żadnych zbędnych kosztów.

Pieniądze. _Zawsze chodzi o pieniądze_ , pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem Snape. Całe życie opierało się na pieniądzach, a w szczególności show biznes. Pieniądz jest królem, który głośno przemawia. Severus naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się przetrwać w tym morderczym interesie. Biznes był surowy, okrutny i złośliwy. Miał ogromne szczęście, że trafił na agenta, który miał na względzie jego najlepsze interesy i był wystarczająco sprytny, by wykorzystać sztuczki świata rozrywki na ich korzyść.

Nic dziwnego, że Lucjusz został jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Byli razem jako biznesowi partnerzy przez ponad piętnaście lat. Byli przyjaciółmi nawet wcześniej, jednak naprawdę zżyli się dopiero po śmierci Narcyzy i po tym, jak Severus został wydziedziczony przez rodzinę. Postanowili wtedy ruszyć przed siebie i stawić czoła niemożliwemu. To było jak przejażdżka kolejką górską, prowadzącą przez cały glob. Draco Malfoya ukształtowało to wszystko – ich ciągłe podróże i ich sukces.

\- Mam kilka piosenek, które zacząłem pisać – przyznał niechętnie Severus. - Jednak nie są nawet bliskie ukończeniu. To praktycznie niemożliwe, żeby udało mi się dokończyć którąkolwiek z nich. Większość jest napisana tylko w połowie. Potrzebuję czegoś, co mnie zainspiruje.

\- Więc będziemy musieli nad tym popracować, czyż nie? - Voldemort bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Severus zmrużył oczy, zanim przypomniał sobie o tym, co wcześniej mówił Lucjusz – tak długo, jak Voldemort kontrolował pieniądze i umowę, kontrolował także jego.

\- To nie będzie łatwe.

\- Nic nigdy nie jest łatwe – warknął Voldemort. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co będziesz musiał zrobić. Skończysz nową piosenkę przed galą i wykonasz ją jako pierwszy singiel nadchodzącego albumu. Rozumiemy się, Severusie?

Och, Snape rozumiał doskonale. Nie miał wyboru. Nienawidził, kiedy był do czegokolwiek zmuszany. Właśnie to próbowała robić jego rodzina przez całe lata – jego bunt był więc kwestią czasu. Cholerna rodzinna odpowiedzialność!

Poczuł na ramieniu alarmującą rękę przyjaciela, mówiącą mu, aby nie powiedział lub zrobił czegoś, czego by potem żałował.

\- Rozumie – odpowiedział gładko Lucjusz za Severusa. - Rozumiemy obaj. Piosenka będzie na czas. Obiecuję.

\- Świetnie – odrzekł Voldemort z lekkim uśmiechem. - Do zobaczenia na gali. Wierzę, że traficie do wyjścia?


	6. Rozdział 6 - Komponując muzykę

„ _ **Skażony"**_

 _Widzę przed sobą doskonałość_

 _Waham się, czy się zbliżyć_

 _Mój dotyk jest skażony,_

 _A ty mówisz, że to nie ma znaczenia_

 _Nie widzisz tego?_

 _Czy ty nie rozumiesz?_

 _Jak możesz nie wiedzieć,_

 _Że ja jestem niczym,_

 _A ty jesteś wszystkim?_

 _Nie masz wątpliwości_

 _Nie zwalniasz kroku_

 _To ty wykonujesz pierwszy ruch_

 _Zbliżasz się do mnie,_

 _A ja cię odpycham_

 _Próbuję ci pokazać,_

 _Że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry_

 _Nie dla ciebie_

 _Lecz nie chcesz się poddać_

 _Wciąż stawiasz na swoim,_

 _A ja zanurzam się w widoku_

 _Twojej doskonałości_

 _Nie widzisz tego?_

 _Czy ty nie rozumiesz?_

 _Jak możesz nie wiedzieć,_

 _Że ja jestem niczym,_

 _A ty jesteś wszystkim?_

Severus Snape pogardzał piosenkami o miłości. Nie miały dla niego znaczenia. Tym dziwniejszy był fakt, że ta konkretna przez niego przemawiała. Ten utwór był najbliższy ukończenia, więc głównie dlatego go wybrał. Mimo wszystko, zaskoczyło go, że udało mu się skończyć jej pisanie. Komponował ją bardzo drobiazgowo. Każde słowo, każda pojedyncza nuta była starannie przemyślana. Mijało mnóstwo czasu, zanim znajdował odpowiednią inspirację.

Po sześciu miesiącach pracy udało mu się opracować tylko jej połowę. Resztę stworzył w zaledwie kilka godzin. To nie był najszybszy fragment, jaki kiedykolwiek napisał, jednak tak owocna wena była niezwykła. Tempo komponowania było niesamowite. Można to porównać do ogromnej fali, która płynie i zagarnia wszystko, co staje jej na drodze.

Pochylił głowę nad klawiszami, koncentrując się na graniu kilku ostatnich dźwięków. Zakończenie było ciche i delikatne, ale niemniej piękne. Miało w sobie też coś bolesnego. Tęsknił za czymś, czego nie mógł mieć, ale i tak tego pragnął. Kiedy wybrzmiała ostatnia nuta, pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Tak, to była piękna piosenka, nawet jeśli opowiadała o miłości. Miała w sobie tak wiele osobistego znaczenia, jak wiele potrafił w nią włożyć.

Kiedy odsunął dłonie od klawiatury, rozległo się klaskanie. Jego wzrok przemknął po pokoju, zatrzymując się w miejscu, w którym stał obiekt jego pożądania, wyglądając jeszcze lepiej niż wcześniej. Dobry Boże, co takiego zrobił z nim Draco? Zamienił niewinnego Harry'ego w wyrafinowanego młodzieńca. Kiedy chłopak wyglądał w ten sposób, Severusowi było coraz trudniej przekonać samego siebie, że Harry jest dla niego za młody.

Severus nie wyglądał bardzo staro, jednak nie sądził, by mógł być w typie Harry'ego. Domyślał się, jakiego rodzaju osoba byłaby dla chłopaka odpowiednie. Słodka i miła dziewczyna w jego wieku, która chętnie wtulałaby się w jego ramiona. _Obrzydliwe._ Właśnie dlatego preferencje Severusa nigdy nie biegły w tamtym kierunku. Niektóre kobiety były nawet przyzwoite, ale większość z nich była nie do zniesienia.

Jednak w chwili, kiedy te niesamowite szmaragdowe oczy spotkały się z jego ciemnymi, Severus wiedział, że wpadł w poważne kłopoty. Nie tylko został uwięziony przez hipnotyzujący wygląd, ale też urzeczony przez widok jego duszy, którego mógł doświadczyć, kiedy Harry grał swoją kompozycję. W występowaniu przed konkretnymi osobami było coś bardzo osobistego, Severus znał to z własnego doświadczenia.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przyglądaniem się wspaniałemu młodemu mężczyźnie, stojącemu naprzeciwko niemu. Im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Nic dziwnego, że udało mu się tak szybko i bez oporu napisać piosenkę. Jego podświadomość szeptała mu wersy o ukrytym pragnieniu. Pisał ją dla tego pięknego młodzieńca, na którego nie powinien patrzeć w ten sposób. Z tego co wiedział, Harry był zdecydowanie heteroseksualny.

Fakt, że Harry odpowiadał na jego spojrzenie i nie odwracał wzroku go pocieszał. Poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach, kiedy ujrzał rumieniec wpływający na twarz chłopaka. Snape zastanawiał się, co spowodowało tą czerwień. Możliwe, że zarumienił się przez to, że Severus bezczelnie się na niego gapił. Było też drugie, bardziej pozytywne, ale o wiele mniej prawdopodobne uzasadnienie – Harry mógł się rumienić, bo czuł do Severusa coś podobnego.

\- To było piękne – powiedział cicho chłopak. - Czy to jest ta piosenka, którą zamierzasz przedstawić podczas rozdania nagród?

Severus powoli pokiwał głową. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pisał tej piosenki z myślą o Harrym, ale ta piosenka po prostu o nim była. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które dzieją się bez najmniejszego udziału świadomości. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego ukończenie pisania piosenek zawsze sprawiało mu dużą trudność. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał właściwej inspiracji.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem od ciebie takiej piosenki – skomentował miękko Harry – co nie zmienia faktu, że jest niesamowita. Brzmi inaczej, ale boleśnie i przejmująco. Słychać w niej ciebie.

Ta część jego osobowości, która była sarkastyczna i sceptyczna, drwiła i gardziła komplementem. Jednak druga, wierząca część, pozwoliła sobie na nadzieję, że ten niewinny młodzieniec mógł w nim coś dostrzec. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie myślenie jest próżne, jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Gdyby nie miał w sobie optymistycznej strony, już dawno by się poddał.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął Snape. - Dobrze wyglądasz.

\- Wygląda o wiele lepiej niż dobrze – powiedział Draco, wchodząc do pokoju. - Wygląda wspaniale. Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się aż tak go zmienić. Gdybym był innej orientacji, oszalałbym na jego punkcie. Nawet mimo to wciąż wygląda dla mnie kusząco.

Szkarłatny rumieniec pokrywający twarz Harry'ego przybrał na sile. Dlaczego Draco musiał tak otwarcie obnosić się ze swoją orientacją? Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Malfoy widział, jak Potter nieśmiało przyglądał mu się podczas zakupów. Owszem, wiedział, że Draco nie jest homoseksualistą, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że jego widok był przyjemny dla oka.

Sposób, w jaki Harry patrzył na Severusa oczywiście nie pomagał. O ile Draco sprawiał, że Harry się ślinił, o tyle Snape całkowicie odbierał mu dech w piersiach. W starszym mężczyźnie było coś takiego, czego Potter nie potrafił zdefiniować. Nie chodziło o jego wygląd zewnętrzny, bardziej o męskość i władczość, która od niego promieniowała.

Cholerny Draco. Dla każdego, kto miał choć odrobinę dobrego gustu, oczywiste było, że Harry wyglądał smakowicie, ale dlaczego Malfoy musiał to aż tak podkreślać? Widział, że słowa blondyna oddziaływały na Harry'ego. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości co do orientacji Pottera, jednak to wciąż nie znaczyło, że coś z tym zrobi. Na Boga, Harry był wystarczająco młody, by być jego synem!

Zdecydowanie powinien przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć. Ale nie potrafił, kiedy Harry wyglądał w ten sposób. Malfoyowie i ich manipulacyjne zdolności były nie do pokonania. Nie, nie mógł ulec pokusie! Przecież obiecał sobie ignorować swoje pragnienie.

\- A teraz wybaczcie – powiedział chłodno Severus – ale muszę ćwiczyć, skoro mam zagrać ten utwór na gali już za dwa dni.

Draco kiwnął głową, z wymownym uśmiechem na ustach. _Co ten chłopak znowu wymyślił?,_ pomyślał przenikliwie Snape. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, kiedy Draco otworzył usta.

\- Jestem pewien, że jeśli tylko ćwiczysz, nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, by Harry z tobą został i mógł cię obserwować, prawda? W końcu to miał być wasz wspólny tydzień.

\- Może zostać – odpowiedział niechętnie Severus. – Ale ty masz stąd odejść. Nie potrafię się skoncentrować, kiedy w pokoju jest za dużo osób.

Draco się uśmiechnął i konspiracyjnie mrugnął do Pottera.

\- Nie ma problemu, i tak muszę zrobić coś dla ojca. Dobrej zabawy, Harry.

Niezręczność – tym słowem Harry opisałby atmosferę w pomieszczeniu, która nastała po odejściu Draco. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby byli zmuszeni do współpracy, choć chłopak nie do końca wiedział dlaczego. Miał też wrażenie, że Draco podpowiadał mu, że Severus patrzył na niego w _ten_ sposób, ale to wydawało się niemożliwe.

Żaden z nich nie przełamał słowami panującej wokół nich ciszy. Zamiast tego, Severus ponownie pochylił swoją głowę i z intensywną koncentracją widoczną na twarzy zaczął grać pierwsze nuty swojej nowej piosenki.

Utwór nie był ani kojący ani – tak jak większość jego piosenek – mocno brzmiący, jednak miał w sobie coś niezwykłego. Nietrudno było dać się tej piosence zahipnotyzować. A kiedy Severus zaczął śpiewać, nastolatek całkowicie przepadł.

Jego muzyka była genialna, ale według Harry'ego to głos był w niej najważniejszy. Jeśli gdzieś we wszechświecie istniał głos całkowicie perfekcyjny, był to głos Severusa. Nie ważne czy mówił, czy śpiewał, Harry nie mógł przestać wsłuchiwać się w brzmienie tego głębokiego, męskiego tonu. Urzekał go i sprawiał, że stawał się jego więźniem, właśnie tak jak w tym momencie. Z tak wspaniałymi tekstami, muzyką i głosem, nic dziwnego, że tak intensywnie pociągał go Severus Snape. Czegóż więcej mógł pragnąć?

W tej chwili nie było nic, na co zamieniłby siedzenie tu i słuchanie jego śpiewu. Tak bardzo chciał poznać jego osobowość... Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że udaje mu się do niego choć trochę zbliżyć, jednak wtedy Lucjusz powiadomił Snape'a o gali i wszystko legło w gruzach. Zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się kontynuować od tamtego momentu, czy będzie musiał zaczynać od nowa. Jak trudno będzie przełamać ciszę?

Kiedy palce Severusa delikatnie zagrały ostatnie nuty utworu, Harry uznał, że to najlepsza szansa, by coś zmienić. Ostrożnie zbliżył się do miejsca, w którym siedział Severus i z odwagą, o której posiadanie nigdy by się nie podejrzewał, zaczął grać początek piosenki. W którymś momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie odwzorowuje zapisu nutowego Severusa, a zamiast tego manipuluje nimi i dodaje wariacje, sprawiając przez to, że utwór brzmiał jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwie i niepokojąco niż przedtem.

Piosenka przemawiała do niego o desperacji. O braku nadziei, na którą nie było odpowiedzi. Muzyka chłopaka miała ostrzejsze krawędzie niż oryginalna wersja. Chociaż wciąż większość nut zgadzała się z tymi zapisanymi przez Snape'a, sporo było zmienionych. Zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować, piosenka dotarła do zakończenia i skończył grać.

W tym właśnie momencie zawładnęło nim przerażenie. Co on sobie myślał!? Jakim prawem zmienił tą wspaniałą piosenkę? _Cholera, co ja zrobiłem..._ Powoli podniósł wzrok, mając nadzieję, że Severus nie będzie bardzo zdenerwowany.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął potulnie. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Nie chciałem...

Ten chłopak przepraszał za swój talent – to było coś, z czym Severus jeszcze nigdy się nie spotkał, a przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał. Pokora była rzadko spotykaną cechą. W tym przypadku, za skromnością szedł też ogromny talent. Harry sprawił, że piosenka stała się dramatyczniejsza i jeszcze bardziej emanowała bólem.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – zauważył cicho Severus, a jego usta delikatnie wypowiadały słowa tuż przy uchu chłopaka.

Bycie tak blisko tego młodego człowieka było dla niego czystą torturą, co tylko potwierdzało jego podejrzenia. Pragnął chłopaka, który był od niego młodszy o niemal dwadzieścia lat, i bynajmniej chodziło o coś więcej niż fizyczny pociąg. Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, dałby radę to zwalczyć. Osobowość młodzieńca pociągała go w co najmniej równym stopniu co wygląd zewnętrzny. Chłopak miał niesamowity talent. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, Severus przepadnie całkowicie.

\- _Nie_ _powinieneś_ za to przepraszać – zapewnił jeszcze raz, ponieważ Harry miał wyraz twarzy mówiący o tym, że mu nie wierzy. - Niewielu ludzi ma tak naturalny talent. Nie powinieneś czuć, że musisz to ukrywać. Poza tym – położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka – ulepszyłeś moją piosenkę. A każdy prawdziwy muzyk pragnie, by jego utwory były lepsze.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia twarz Harry'ego oblała się płomiennym rumieńcem, a uczucie intensywnego ciepła rozprzestrzeniło się po całym jego ciele.

\- Dziękuję – wydukał cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować na komplement od swojego idola. - Ale naprawdę nie miałem prawa zmieniać twojej muzyki. I moje zmiany wcale nie są lepsze niż twoja wersja, po prostu jest inna. Gusta są różne, to dlatego muzyka także jest zróżnicowana.

Chłopak próbował się tłumaczyć. I było to absolutnie _urocze._

 _-_ Twoje zmiany _były_ lepsze – stwierdził stanowczo Severus. - Muzyka, którą skomponowałem jest jeszcze niedoszlifowana. To dobrze, że dałeś mi tym do myślenia. Teraz, kiedy wciąż ją dopracowuję, z pewnością mi się to przyda.

Twarz Harry'ego rozświetlił rozbrajający uśmiech. Widząc to, Severus także nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu wypływającego na jego usta.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś zagrał jeszcze raz. - Pewna część jego umysłu wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że mówi takie rzeczy. Nieczęsto kogokolwiek kogoś komplementował. Ale, znowu nieczęsto spotykał kogoś takiego jak Harry.

\- Harry, graj – ponaglił z gładkim niuansem w głosie. - Proszę.

Potter wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim ostatecznie zdecydował się usiąść na stołku obok Snape'a. Początkowo miał z tym pewne trudności, lecz wtedy przypomniało mu się, że jego czas na Ziemi był ograniczony i powinien żyć pełnią życia. Nawet, jeśli zrobi z siebie idiotę – kogo by to obchodziło? Zostało mu niewiele czasu, więc jeśli Severus chciał, żeby dla niego zagrał, zrobi to.

Tym razem włożył w muzykę, którą grał o wiele więcej własnych emocji, więcej siebie. Nie miał żadnych trudności, kiedy już zaczął grać piosenkę. Podczas grania niemal słyszał we własnym umyśle słowa piosenki, śpiewane przez Snape'a. Nie miał pojęcia, o kim jego idol napisał tę piosenkę, jednak dla Harry'ego słowa było o Severusie. Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo udało mu się uczynić ją bardziej desperacką, emocjonalną.

W sposobie, w jaki Harry dotykał klawiszy wydobywając z nich dźwięki, była pewna namiętność, która uniemożliwiała Severusowi odwrócenie wzroku. W błyszczących, szmaragdowych oczach widoczny był ogień, który płynął w duszy chłopaka. Jakże rzadko zdarzał się ktoś, kto grał w ten sposób – ktoś, kto uosabiał wszystko, czego pragnął Severus. Lucjusz próbował zeswatać go z tak wieloma osobami, aż nagle pojawia się...

Ale nie, to nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Harry był zdecydowanie za młody, a gdyby fakt, że Snape jest homoseksualistą ujrzał światło dzienne, mogłoby to mieć katastrofalne skutki. Owszem, jego fani mogli akceptować plotki o jego biseksualności, ale to było zupełnie co innego. Bardzo niewiele osób naprawdę go znało, Lucjusz był jedną z nich.

No właśnie, Lucjusz. Był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a zarazem jedynym człowiekiem, na którego rzeczywiście mógł liczyć, z całą tą pieprzoną sławą na głowie. Był Malfoyem, ale naprawdę o niego dbał. Kiedy Narcyza zmarła, Lucjusz do niego przylgnął. Po jakimś czasie wznowili romans, który mieli jeszcze zanim Malfoy zakochał się w Narcyzie. Trwało to około roku, a po tym czasie zdecydowali, że lepiej, jeśli zostaną tylko przyjaciółmi. Severus wiedział, że Lucjusz chciał jego szczęścia, ale dlaczego, na boga, swatał go z o dwadzieścia lat młodszym chłopakiem!?

\- Jak długo grasz na fortepianie? - zapytał spokojnie, kiedy Harry skończył. - A może grasz także na innych instrumentach?

Kiedy chłopak odwrócił głowę i spojrzał mu w twarz, nie tylko Severus zdał sobie sprawę, jak się do siebie zbliżyli. Harry również stał się intensywnie świadomy tego, jak blisko był Snape, który do tej pory jedynie nawiedzał go w snach – i, co ważniejsze, był jego inspiracją.

\- Gram na fortepianie odkąd skończyłem trzeci rok życia – odpowiedział cicho nastolatek. - Potrafię również grać na skrzypcach i altówce. Co prawda wolę fortepian, bo na nim łatwiej jest komponować muzykę, ale skrzypce mają dla mnie jakieś specjalne znaczenie. Czasami są bardziej... Intensywne.

Tylko muzyk mógł zrozumieć, o czym mówił Harry, więc Severus rozumiał to doskonale. Słuchając jak opowiada o muzyce, Snape'owi trudno było powstrzymać początek erekcji. Problem polegał na tym, że chociaż głos chłopaka nie był głęboki, miał w sobie delikatne lecz męskie tony, od których nie można było oderwać ucha.

\- Więc grasz już naprawdę długo – skomentował Severus w zamyśleniu. - Chciałbym kiedyś usłyszeć, jak grasz na skrzypcach. Coś w sobie mają, chociaż mnie od zawsze bardziej fascynował fortepian.

\- A ty? Na czym jeszcze grasz? - zapytał Harry niskim głosem i pochylił głowę w nieśmiałej pozycji. - Rozumiem, że na skrzypcach?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Oraz na gitarze. Lecz w przeciwieństwie do większości muzyków, nie przepadam za grą na pozostałych instrumentach. Wiele osób twierdzi, że to mnie ogranicza, lecz od zawsze pianino było dla mnie najważniejsze.

 _Za blisko,_ pomyślał Harry. Jego serce mocniej zabiło kiedy spostrzegł, że jest na tyle blisko, by ukraść pocałunek od najseksowniejszej gwiazdy rocka na świecie. Czy warto byłoby się na to odważyć? Ryzykowałby tym urazę Severusa, lecz z drugiej strony, taka szansa mogła się już nie powtórzyć. Sygnały, które Draco wysyłał mu na temat Severusa były jasne. Ubrał Harry'ego w ten sposób, by zachęcić Snape'a i wyglądało na to, że bardziej niż świetnie zdały swój egzamin.

Och, do diabła, raz się żyje! Wyrzucając ze swoich myśli wszystkie wahania, Harry sięgnął dłońmi i ujął w nie twarz Severusa. To musiało być przez tą piosenkę. Przez te przeklęte teksty i słowa, które sprawiały, że pragnął tego jeszcze bardziej. Mówiły do niego, że jeśli pragnął Snape'a, musiał za nim podążać. Przecież nie miał nic do stracenia, a taka szansa mogła się nie powtórzyć.

Nie, było coś, co mógł stracić, pomyślał, zatracając się w cudownym smaku mężczyzny. Stracił umysł i poczucie rzeczywistości. Była tylko ich dwójka, i nic poza tym. Tonął w jego smaku. W głębi duszy zalśniła świadomość, że Snape się od niego nie odsunął.

To była jego ostatnia przytomna myśl, kiedy poczuł, jak język Severusa delikatnie rozchyla jego usta i się w nim zanurza. Musiał śnić, czy to możliwe, żeby mężczyzna oddawał jego pocałunek? To musiała być tylko fantazja. Dlaczego Severus Snape miałby chcieć go całować? Ale to było prawdziwe, tak bardzo prawdziwe...


	7. Rozdział 7 - Nareszcie tutaj

**Rozdział 7 – Nareszcie tutaj**

Pocałunek był jednocześnie słodki i gorzki. Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób Severus na niego zareaguje. Ale kiedy mężczyzna na niego odpowiedział... Ciekły ogień, który rozszalał w ich ciałach, niemal zwalił Harry'ego z nóg. Było to jednak niesamowite uczucie i chłopak miał rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że to wszystko nie skończy się w momencie, kiedy oderwą od siebie usta. Niestety, miał przeczucie, że jego oczekiwania się nie spełnią. Był przecież tylko jednym z wielu fanów i był o wiele młodszy od swojego idola.

Severus czuł zbyt wielką przyjemność. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego kończyć, jednak w końcu powoli wycofał swój język. To, co robili było złe. Nie powinien był na to pozwolić. Ale przecież on tego nie zaczął, to Harry jako pierwszy go pocałował. Z drugiej strony, to Severus go pogłębił, dając tym ciche przyzwolenie.

\- Nie możemy tego robić – Severus odetchnął niewyraźnie. - Jesteś ode mnie młodszy o niemal dwie dekady. Nie powinienem był cię do tego zachęcać, to moja wina.

Owszem, to było złe. Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy Severus mówił o tym w sposób, który sugerował, że on również go pragnął, Harry miał okropne poczucie winy. To nie było złe z powodu ich wieku, jak twierdził Snape. Prawdziwym powodem był fakt, że Harry umierał. Nie miał prawa, by wchodzić z kimkolwiek związek, kiedy mogłoby to poważnie zranić drugą osobę.

\- To złe – potwierdził Harry z głębokim smutkiem w głosie. - Nie mogę wchodzić z kimś w relację, kiedy nie mam pojęcia, czy dożyję następnego miesiąca.

Serce Severusa się ścisnęło. Jakie znaczenie miał wiek, kiedy w grę wchodziło życie i śmierć? Harry widział rzeczy w znacznie wyraźniejszej perspektywie niż on. Owszem, wiek był ważny, jednak śmiertelna choroba miała o wiele większe znaczenie. Nie powinien rozpoczynać związku podczas choroby. Lecz, z drugiej strony, czy kiedykolwiek później będzie miał ku temu szansę?

\- Nie powinieneś myśleć w ten sposób – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. - Skoro nie zostało ci wiele czasu, powinieneś cieszyć się każdą chwilą i z niej korzystać.

\- Nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić! - wykrzyknął rozpaczliwie Harry, a łzy zaczęły lśnić w jego szmaragdowych oczach. - Wystarczy, że moi rodzice mają złamane serce. Nie mógłbym znieść, gdyby przeze mnie cierpiał ktoś jeszcze.

\- Nie da się żyć bez krzywdzenia innych ludzi. - Severus głęboko westchnął, a w jego sercu rozlała się czułość. Pod wpływem impulsu podniósł rękę i delikatnie odgarnął włosy, które przysłaniały szmaragdowe oczy chłopaka. - Z tego, co wiem o takich rzeczach, lepiej pozwolić się komuś poznać i zapamiętać – nawet jeśli później miałoby to przynieść smutek – niż pozbawić go tej możliwości. Jeśli spowodujesz tym smutek, musi to oznaczać, że wcześniej dałeś szczęście.

Każde wypowiedziane przez Severusa słowo mocno poruszyło Harry'ego. Mężczyzna miał rację. Podobnie radziła mu matka, kiedy po raz pierwszy zmagał się z depresją. Później Harry próbował znieść swój nawyk chronienia przed krzywdą innych ludzi, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, wieczna ostrożność nie pozwoli mu żyć. Było mu ciężko. Przez lata potrzeba ochrony innych stała się wręcz podświadoma.

Subtelny dotyk Severusa przełamał resztkę jego oporu.

\- Pragnę cię – szepnął boleśnie, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie zostanie odrzucony. Przynajmniej nie będzie miał żalu, że nie spróbował. - Nie obchodzi mnie cała ta różnica wieku. Wiesz, że nie zostało mi zbyt wiele czasu. Czy to będzie zbyt wiele, jeśli poproszę cię, byśmy... poszli ze sobą do łóżka?

Jego oczy przez chwilę spotkały się z oczami Severusa, zanim Harry ponownie ich nie opuścił.

\- Jestem już pełnoletni – ciągnął. - Oboje wiemy w co się pakujemy. Nie zakładam, że będziemy to kontynuować, ale ostatecznie została nam reszta tego tygodnia. Nie ma człowieka, którego pragnąłbym bardziej niż ciebie. Ja... Marzę o tym od dawna. - Mocno się zarumienił. - Nie ma nikogo, z kim wolałbym stracić moje dziewictwo.

Cisza, która nastała nie była niezręczna. Była wypełniona absolutnym szokiem. Co Severus miał na to odpowiedzieć? Oferta z pewnością była kusząca. Nie byłby potem do niczego zobowiązany. Nie musiałby zaczynać żadnego trwałego związku, a miałby okazję skosztować cudownej niewinności chłopaka. Ale to byłoby nie w porządku. Harry nie powinien tracić dziewictwa z nim, mężczyzną, który był wystarczająco stary, by być jego ojcem!

\- Nie ma nikogo, z kim wolałbym przeżyć mój pierwszy raz – powtórzył chłopak. - Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz. Po prostu chciałbym doświadczyć w życiu tak wiele, jak zdołam. Nie wiem, jak wiele wiesz na temat mojej choroby, ale są lepsze i gorsze dni. Aktualnie jest dobrze, ale kiedy jest gorzej, nie mogę robić nic innego poza odpoczynkiem.

\- Nie rozumiesz, o co mnie prosisz – odpowiedział ostro Severus. - Chcesz, żebym odebrał ci twoją niewinność. Gdyby tak się stało, nie mógłbyś tego potem cofnąć. Powinieneś zaczekać z tym na kogoś specjalnego.

\- Jesteś romantykiem? - zapytał cicho Harry. - W życiu bym nie zgadł.

Severus zmrużył oczy, słysząc podszyty sarkazmem komentarz.

\- W życiu bym nie zgadł, że ktoś tak młody może być tak pesymistyczny.

Harry sucho się zaśmiał.

\- Wielokrotne stawianie czoła śmierci często zmienia ludzi w pesymistów. To nie tak, że nie wierzę w miłość. Chciałbym mieć przekonanie, że gdzieś na świecie istnieje moja bratnia dusza, ale jestem też realistą. Z wysokim prawdopodobieństwem, że nie dożyję końca roku, jakim cudem miałbym go znaleźć?

Słysząc, że młodzieniec ma podobne poglądy na te tematy, Severus poczuł, że jego krew zaczyna się jeszcze bardziej ogrzewać. W rzeczy samej. Jak niewielkie było prawdopodobieństwo, że każdy znajdzie swoją bratnią duszę, kiedy świat był tak wielki? Chciał wierzyć, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś, kto na niego czeka, ale możliwość, że uda się go kiedykolwiek znaleźć była praktycznie żadna. Przeznaczenie było bajką dla małych dziewczynek bawiących się w księżniczki oczekujące rycerza na białym koniu.

Zaintrygowały go także szybkie zmiany nastroju Harry'ego. Od słodko-gorzkiego, przez refleksyjny, aż po sarkastyczny. To było cholernie interesujące. Już przedtem znacznie lubił tego młodego człowieka, lecz z każdą chwilą ta sympatia coraz bardziej wzrastała. Emocje od zawsze go fascynowały, podczas gdy swoje własne tak mocno trzymał na wodzy. Zduszał je w sobie, więc być może dlatego był oczarowany przez ludzi, którym bez trudu przychodziło ich wyrażanie.

\- Może powinieneś prosić spadające gwiazdy, żeby okazał się być gdzieś niedaleko – skomentował cynicznie mężczyzna.

Harry, który do tej pory siedział przy fortepianie naciskając przypadkowe klawisze, znieruchomiał, kiedy usłyszał co powiedział Severus. Spodobał mu się sposób, w jaki brzmiały te słowa.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – powiedział niecierpliwie Harry.

Severus nie był człowiekiem, który wypełniał czyjekolwiek rozkazy, jednak kiedy ujrzał nieco szalony wyraz w oczach Harry'ego, wiedział, że do chłopaka przyszła wena.

\- Powinieneś prosić spadające gwiazdy, żeby okazał się być gdzieś niedaleko? - powtórzył pytająco.

Gorączkowo kiwając głową, Harry zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu kartki i długopisu. Severus był na tyle uprzejmy, że wcisnął mu je w dłoń. Kiedy już miał niezbędne przybory, Harry zaczął błyskawicznie gryzmolić na wyrwanej z zeszytu kartce w kratkę, korzystając z niespodziewanej inspiracji. Nie przerwał nawet na chwilę, dopóki niemal cały arkusz wypełnił się skośnym pismem. Kiedy skończył, bez słowa podał kartkę Severusowi i zaczął grać na pianinie, szukając odpowiedniej melodii dla tekstu, który właśnie napisał.

„ _ **Szukam cię"**_

 _Szukam blisko_

 _Szukam daleko_

 _Szukam cię_

 _Nie znajduję_

 _Prosiłem spadających gwiazd_

 _Błagałem, byś był gdzieś tam_

 _Ludzie mówią, że to niemożliwe_

 _By znaleźć jedyną osobę_

 _Przeznaczoną, by być z tobą_

 _Perfekcyjną_

 _A jednak ja w to wierzę_

 _Próbuję nie tracić nadziei_

 _Że mogę sobie zażyczyć_

 _Bym znalazł się tam gdzie ty_

 _Szukam blisko_

 _Szukam daleko_

 _Szukam cię_

 _Nie znajduję_

 _Prosiłem spadających gwiazd_

 _Błagałem, byś był gdzieś tam_

 _Choć jeszcze cię nie znalazłem_

 _Wciąż nie poddaję się_

 _I wciąż próbuję się modlić_

 _Bym znalazł się tam gdzie ty_

Piosenka mogła być nieco ckliwa, jednak wpadała w ucho, a tekst niósł za sobą mądry przekaz. I choć teksty oczywiście były bardzo istotną częścią utworu, to głęboki rytm i melodia sprawiły, że piosenka była zabójcza. A kiedy zarówno słowa, jak i muzyka idealnie się przeplatały, owocowało to naprawdę niesamowitym utworem.

Severus niewiele zmienił w tekście – zaledwie jedno czy dwa słowa. Harry natomiast wciąż próbował znaleźć kilka doskonałych nut, które dopełniłyby melodię. Mimo starań, nie udało mu się jeszcze wydobyć właściwego dźwięku. Kiedy Harry ze zrezygnowaniem oparł czoło o fortepian, Severus usiadł obok niego. Uderzyło go coś w dźwiękach, które grał chłopak.

Intensywnie wpatrując się w klawisze, mężczyzna powoli zaczął ich dotykać, wydobywając z nich tę samą słodką harmonię, która biła od znaczenia piosenki i nut, które zapisał Harry. Severus w kółko grał tę piękną melodię, a Harry co jakiś czas dodawał od siebie jakąś sugestię. Jedynym, co zakłócało panującą w pokoju ciszę były dźwięki płynące z fortepianu. Zdążyła już zapaść noc, kiedy nareszcie ukończyli komponowanie piosenki, finalnie zatytułowanej „Szukam cię".

\- Jest już późno – skomentował Severus, spoglądając na zegar wskazujący na drugą w nocy. - Powinieneś się trochę przespać, jutro czeka nas bardzo pracowity dzień. Skoro w ten weekend wybieram się na festiwal, będziemy mieli wiele wydarzeń reklamowych i spotkań, do których jestem zobowiązany, jeśli chcę coś na tym zyskać. Nie zgadzałbym się przechodzić przez te tortury, gdybym nic z tego nie miał.

\- Racja – mruknął Harry. - Ale czy nie potrzebujesz ćwiczyć piosenki?

\- Mam na to czas w nocy – odpowiedział Snape.

Harry się uśmiechnął i lekko kaszlnął. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób wrócić do wcześniejszego tematu. Severus nie dał mu żadnej jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na jego propozycję. W zasadzie po prostu omijali ten temat, nie wyjaśniając problemu.

\- Ja... - zaczął Harry niezręcznie. - To, co wcześniej powiedziałem jest nadal aktualne. Nie ma nikogo, z kim wolałbym stracić dziewictwo bardziej niż z tobą.

Pokój wypełniła bezwzględna cisza, nie dająca zapomnieć o swojej obecności. To sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o co mnie pytasz – odparł szorstko Severus. - Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że przygoda na jedną noc jest sposobem, w jaki chciałbyś przeżyć swój pierwszy raz?

\- Mam prawo do własnego wyboru – upierał się chłopak, a jego szmaragdowe oczy jaskrawo błyszczały.

\- Ta decyzja jest zła – stwierdził mężczyzna zaciekle. Obaj intensywnie wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. - Kiedyś zrobiłem coś podobnego i nie sądzę, żebyś był typem człowieka, który potrafi odejść po jednej nocy. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że byłbyś w stanie wyjść z tego bez zranienia?

Harry głęboko odetchnął. Musiał przyznać, że Severus miał rację. Nie był osobą, która potrafiła odejść bez oglądania się za siebie. To byłoby dla niego bardzo trudne. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że szansa, którą miał, nie miała się nigdy powtórzyć. Nie z Severusem, przedmiotem jego uczucia.

\- Nie wiem. Ale z tego, co przekazujesz swoją muzyką... Nie da się żyć bez zranień.

Severusa zawsze zaskakiwało obracanie jego własnych słów przeciwko niemu. Jednak wciąż miał obiekcje przeciwko sypianiu z osobą o tak dużej różnicy wieku. Poza tym nie satysfakcjonował go powierzchowny stosunek, służący tylko i wyłącznie ku fizycznej satysfakcji. Gdyby Harry był o dziesięć lat starszy i nie był śmiertelnie chory – widziałby siebie w stałym związku z tym genialnym młodzieńcem.

Niestety, rzeczywistość jednak była okrutnie inna. Harry _był_ od niego młodszy i _był_ nieuleczalnie chory. Stanowiło to wystarczający powód, by odmówić, lecz dla Severusa wciąż było to ciężkie. Byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby udałoby mu się przekonać chłopaka do zmiany decyzji, zamiast zmuszać go do tego przez jednoznaczną odmowę. Przez to, że skomponował z Harrym piosenkę, czuł z nim więź.

Komponowanie muzyki z drugą osobą było bardzo intymnym doświadczeniem. Sprawiło, że poczuł się bliższy Harry'emu, niż zapewne w rzeczywistości był. Westchnął ciężko i ze zdenerwowaniem przejechał ręką po swoich włosach.

\- Tutaj nie chodzi o muzykę, Harry, tylko o twoje życie. Wiem, jak to jest chcieć pozbyć się dziewictwa z powodu fizycznego pragnienia. Popełniłem kiedyś ten błąd. I dowiedziałem się, że inni ludzie mieli rację. Seks jest o wiele lepszy, kiedy jesteś emocjonalnie zaangażowany. - Przerwał na moment.

\- Fizyczna satysfakcja jest cudowna, lecz jednoczesne emocjonalne i fizyczne spełnienie jest o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujące – kontynuował. - Wiem, że nie zostało ci na tym świecie wiele czasu, ale czy naprawdę chcesz zrezygnować z czegoś tak specjalnego dla osoby, którą ledwie znasz?

Kolejna głęboka pauza odbiła się echem po całym pokoju.

\- Dla mnie muzyka jest bardzo osobista – odpowiedział Harry. - Nie wiem, czy dla ciebie też jest tak osobista, ale jeśli ktoś wysłucha wszystkich piosenek, które stworzyłem, dowie się wiele o tym, jakim człowiekiem jestem. Nie mogę oderwać mojej osobowości od moich piosenek, ponieważ są bardzo ważną częścią mnie.

Wszystko, co powiedział chłopak było prawdą. Muzyka była prywatna i intymna. Nie dało się odciąć od swoich piosenek, za każdym razem zostawiało się w nich część siebie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jeśli chodzi o ciebie, jest tak samo – zauważył Harry. - Z twojej muzyki można usłyszeć, że w przeszłości ktoś tak bardzo cię skrzywdził, że stałeś się cyniczny, ostrożny i nie chcesz, żeby ktoś ponownie cię zranił.

\- Nikt nie chce zostać zranionym – skomentował Severus tonem pozbawionym typowej dla siebie, szyderczej protekcji.

Harry przytaknął.

\- Widzisz? Znam cię – mruknął cicho. - Twoja muzyka cię odkrywa, tak samo jak moja robi to ze mną.

Trafił w punkt, Severus musiał mu to przyznać. Ale to wciąż było nieodpowiednie z wielu powodów, chociaż z tak samo wielu było kuszące. Cholera. Zaczął się wahać. Dlaczego nie mógł spotkać kogoś takiego jak Harry kilka lat temu?

\- To wciąż za mało – stwierdził stanowczo Severus, czując, że to on musi być tym, który rozstrzygnie tą kwestię. - Nie mogę tego zrobić wiedząc, że któregoś dnia będziesz żałował swoich dawnych decyzji.

\- Pieprzona romantyczność – mruknął Harry, jednak w jego głosie i oczach nie było oskarżenia. - Ale rozumiem, dlaczego tak uważasz i szanuję cię teraz nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. A więc będę czekał na _tego jedynego_. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się w rozbawieniu, a oczy błyszczały jak najcenniejsze szmaragdy. - Mimo wszystko wciąż uważam, że chociaż możliwe jest, że żałowałbym, że z tobą byłem, na pewno bardziej będę żałował, że nie spróbowałem.

Severus musiał się uśmiechnąć. Nieczęsto dostawał takie komplementy.

o-o-o

\- Severusowi się to nie spodoba – stwierdził łagodnie Draco, patrząc na plan jutrzejszego dnia, przygotowany przez jego ojca dla Harry'ego i Snape'a. Był wypełniony spotkaniami praktycznie w każdym calu. Draco wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny się czegoś takiego spodziewa, jednak na pewno nie do takiego stopnia. Lucjusz niewiele mógł w tej sprawie zmienić, kiedy Voldemort mu to narzucał.

\- Wiem, masz rację – zgodził się Lucjusz. - Ale nie ma wyboru, musi to zrobić. Tak samo jak ja muszę towarzyszyć mu w tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, ponieważ jestem jego agentem. Znasz Voldemorta, Draco. Kiedy on czegoś pragnie, zawsze to dostaje. To nie jest człowiek, któremu się odmawia.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś w stanie mu odmówić – zauważył chłopak z pewną odwagą. To był czuły punkt jego ojca. Starszy Malfoy nienawidził być przez kogoś kontrolowanym.

Lucjusz się skrzywił.

\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać.

Draco się uśmiechnął, po czym zmarszczył brwi, kiedy o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić z tą kobietą, McGonagall, podczas tych wszystkich wydarzeń? Wiesz, że pewnie będzie chciała wlec się tam za nami.

\- Coś wymyślę – odparł spokojnie Lucjusz. Cały jego wcześniejszy niepokój schował się pod chłodną powierzchownością, która czyniła go mistrzem w swoim fachu. - Czyż nie robię tego zawsze?

\- Owszem – zgodził się Draco. - Ale ona ma w sobie coś z demona. Właściwie nie sądziłem, że jest taka groźna, ale fakt, że postawiła się Severusowi jest dość niezwykły.

\- Rzeczywiście – przyznał Lucjusz. - Niewielu potrafi to zrobić. A także Harry, który również okazał się całkiem niezwykły.

\- To prawda – mruknął cicho młody Malfoy, myśląc o popołudniu spędzonym z tym zadziwiającym młodzieńcem, którego zaczął postrzegać jako dobrego przyjaciela.

Zarówno ojciec, jak i syn zatracili się w swoich własnych myślach, nieświadomi, jak bliskie były ich przemyślenia i refleksje. Oboje rozmyślali o tym, jak Harry mógłby roztopić ścianę z lodu, którą Severus starannie zbudował wokół swojego serca, odkąd został zraniony jako młodzieniec. Jeśli był na tym świecie ktokolwiek, kto potrafiłby na nowo otworzyć Severusa, tym człowiekiem był Harry.


	8. Rozdział 8 - Medialne szaleństwo

Harry nienawidził poranków. Zwymiotował. Na szczęście tym razem nie było tak źle. Dzięki Bogu, dzisiaj nie wymiotował krwią. Czasami mu się to zdarzało. Choroba sprawiała, że jego organizm miał tendencję do krwawienia.

Właśnie przez to dowiedzieli się, że ma białaczkę. Krew ciekła strumieniami nawet z najmniejszej rany. Początkowo lekarze myśleli, że ma hemofilię*, lecz po badaniu okazało się, że jego krew ma prawidłowe wyniki.

Niewiele osób chorujących na białaczkę cierpiało również na utratę krwi, lecz Harry niestety zaliczał się do tej grupy. Jednak zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić i nauczył się, jak sobie z tym radzić. Pamiętał, kiedy lekarze przepisali mu leki w pierwszym etapie terapii. Początkowo sprawiły, że problem znacznie się pogorszył. Krwawił tak mocno, jak za pierwszym razem, co oznaczało, że rak wyszedł już ze stanu remisji* i rozpoczął ponownie siać spustoszenie w słabym jeszcze ciele.

Oparł czoło o lustro i oblizał swoje wargi. Już się nie modlił. Nie robił tego, odkąd nowotwór nawrócił. Porzucił nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek wyzdrowieje. Śmierć nadchodziła, pytaniem było tylko kiedy.

Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł w ustach smak goryczy. Znał ten smak – to była jego krew. Ostrym ruchem podniósł głowę i wpatrzył się w lustro swoimi zmęczonymi oczami. Tak, to z pewnością była krew. Jego język zbyt dobrze znał ten smak, by błędnie go zidentyfikować. Do tej pory miał nadzieję, że objawy jego choroby nie pojawią się przynajmniej przez najbliższy tydzień. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie było szans, by tak optymistyczne przewidywania stały się prawdą. W końcu przecież właśnie po to jechał do Ameryki na eksperymentalne leczenie.

Był okropnie chory i wciąż dostawał tego fizyczne oznaki. W poranki w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy niemal regularnie tracił krew. Czasem bywało nie najgorzej, lecz bywało i tak, że miał wrażenie, że patrzy na swoje życie spływające do zlewu. Zastanawiało go, jakim cudem potrafił się jeszcze uśmiechać. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł zrezygnować, kiedy jego rodzice robili wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby mu pomóc.

Nie chciał ich zawieść, choć w głębi serca wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy będzie musiał ich zostawić. Białaczka była teoretycznie uleczalnym nowotworem, lecz szanse na wyzdrowienie po wyjściu z remisji stokrotnie malały. Rak, który się reaktywował, stawał się mocniejszy, a ofiara coraz słabsza, już od pierwszej fazy leczenia.

Tak właśnie wyglądało to w jego przypadku. Harry wściekle zamrugał oczami, próbując pozbyć się kłującego uczucia. Musiało minąć kilka minut, zanim pieczenie zanikło, a jego oczy wreszcie zaczęły wyglądać lepiej. Chłopak nabrał wody i starannie wypłukał resztki krwi ze swoich ust.

Westchnął, widząc swoje blade odbicie patrzące na niego z lustra. Wyglądał okropnie, czuł się nie lepiej. Niespokojnie przebierając dłonią po swoich wiecznie niesfornych, ciemnych pasmach, uważnie spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Drżała. Cholera. To wszystko działo się naprawdę. Dlaczego poranki zawsze musiały być takie straszne?

o-o-o

Dzisiejszy dzień miał być wypełniony szaleńcami z prasy i innych mediów. Severus nie będzie z tego ani trochę zadowolony. Zrobił, co mógł, by to ograniczyć. Udało mu się zmniejszyć liczbę wywiadów z dziesięciu do trzech. Niestety, nie dał rady odwołać pełnej sesji zdjęciowej, która miała odbyć się przy jednym z nich. Severus zapewne urwie mu za to głowę. Mimo wszystko, lepsze to niż siedem dodatkowych wywiadów.

Severus był bardzo temperamentny. Status celebryty nie pogarszał tej cechy, lecz sprawiał, że ujawniała się ona o wiele częściej. Lucjusz się uśmiechnął. Nie chciał, by Severus się wściekał ani denerwował, lecz wspaniale było widzieć najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy jego ciemne oczy błyszczały tak silnymi emocjami.

Nic dziwnego, że nastolatki mdlały na jego widok i uznawały go za boga seksu. Nie można było zaprzeczyć jego seksapilowi. Miał w sobie coś magnetycznego, co przyciągało wzrok. Podobną cechę Lucjusz odnalazł w młodym Potterze. Gdyby usłyszał śpiew młodzieńca i upewnił się, że jego głos jest przyzwoity... Cóż, można powiedzieć, że miał kilka ciekawych pomysłów na jego przyszłość.

Negatywna i pesymistyczna strona jego umysłu podszepnęła mu, że owszem, mógłby wcielić te pomysły w życie, lecz chłopak nie miał przed sobą przyszłości. Ta część jego osobowości nieraz dręczyła Lucjusza. Znacznie bardziej uaktywniła się po śmierci żony. Miał z tego przynajmniej niewielkie korzyści – na tyle utemperowało to jego wyniosłość i arogancję, że idealnie sprawdzał się na stanowisku agenta Severusa Snape'a. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Harry będzie miał ogromne szczęście, jeśli uda mu się wygrać walkę z rakiem.

Lucjusz doskonale wiedział, jak duże niebezpieczeństwo niosła za sobą ta choroba. Narcyza dostała raka kiedy miała dwadzieścia lat i przeszła przez remisję. Przez pięć szczęśliwych lat żyli razem i dzielili ze sobą wszystko. Lucjusz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak mocno ją kochał, dopóki rak nie powrócił. Do tamtej pory twierdził, że nie da się być całkowicie zakochanym w jednej osobie, lecz i tak ani razu nie zdradził Narcyzy, choć od czasu do czasu jego oczy błądziły po kimś innym.

Dopiero kiedy nowotwór zaczął powoli zabijać jego żonę, zrozumiał, że Narcyza była tą jedyną. Wątpił, by zdołał kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz naprawdę się zakochać. Ta kobieta była miłością jego życia i miało tak pozostać na zawsze. Po pewnym jej druga bitwa z rakiem zaczęła ją wykańczać, aż ostatecznie ją zabiła. Podejrzewał, że wkrótce podobnie stanie się z Harrym. Biedny dzieciak.

\- Ojcze? - zaczepił go cicho Draco. Zawsze starał się zachować ostrożność, kiedy przerywał mu rozmyślania. Rozpoznał wyraz twarzy Lucjusza, jego ojciec wyglądał w ten sposób, kiedy myślał o matce Draco. - Pokazałem Severusowi harmonogram.

\- I co na to odpowiedział? - zapytał mężczyzna z niepokojem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, widząc ułożenie brwi Lucjusza. Znał to spojrzenie. Jego ojciec spodziewał się, że Severus się zdenerwuje. Więc Draco nie powinien go rozczarowywać, prawda?

\- Zaprezentował mi swoje najbardziej zabijające spojrzenie – odpowiedział cierpko. - Przez chwilę autentycznie miałem wrażenie, że zacznie krzyczeć, ale ostatecznie tylko groźnie wyszeptał twoje imię. Wydaje mi się, że nie jest z ciebie zbytnio zadowolony.

\- Niestety muszę się z tobą zgodzić – wymamrotał Lucjusz, a jego stalowe oczy rozbłysnęły rozbawieniem. - Gdybym był na jego miejscu także bym się nie ucieszył. Ale z drugiej strony Severus sam jest sobie winien. Gdyby przestał bez przerwy odmawiać publicznym spotkaniom, spotykałby się z o wiele mniejszą presją. Kiedy im odmawia, jest o wiele gorzej.

\- Wiem, przecież nieraz mu o tym mówiłeś – zauważył Draco. - Ale znasz Severusa, on lubi swój pustelniczy tryb życia. Szkoda, bo w tej branży nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Gdyby był pisarzem, to byłoby możliwe. Ale jako piosenkarz musi się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie sądzę żeby Severus kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzwyczaił – skomentował. - Nie zrobił tego przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Jest niezaprzeczalnie najpopularniejszym piosenkarzem, który nie odbył ani jednej światowej trasy koncertowej. Na litość boską, on nie chce nawet robić koncertów dwa razy w tym samym miejscu! A jednak, mimo tego wszystkiego, jest jednym z najbardziej dochodowych artystów w tej branży.

\- Dzięki tobie – wymruczał Draco. - Gdyby nie ty, powodziłoby mu się znacznie gorzej. To wszystko zależy w dużej mierze od twoich umiejętności biznesowych. Nie jest próżnym bufonem, który sam zarządza swoim majątkiem, jak większość piosenkarzy i nie ma twojego instynktu w tych sprawach.

Jego ojciec w odpowiedzi beztrosko pokiwał głową. Miło było usłyszeć komplement od syna, lecz musiał zająć się jeszcze wieloma ważnymi kwestiami, na przykład okropnym humorem Severusa.

Lucjusz głęboko westchnął. Wiedział, że nie ma innej opcji – musi sprawić, by Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał odpuścić i wykonać cały harmonogram. I, niech go wezmą diabli, upewni się, że Snape zrobi to z cholernym uśmiechem na twarzy.

o-o-o

Nienawidził Lucjusza. Nie znosił tego, że Lucjusz zawsze wykorzystywał talent do perswazji, żeby zmusić go do zrobienia dokładnie tego, czego Malfoy chciał. W wyniku tego Severus siedział w samochodzie, a jego szofer właśnie wiózł go na pierwszy niemiłosierny wywiad, jakich niebawem miało go czekać mnóstwo. Jednak tym razem czekał go nie tylko wywiad, ale też pieprzona sesja zdjęciowa. Nie, nie chodziło tu o zwykłe zrobienie jednego zdjęcia. Miała to być cała, długa sesja i robienie zdjęć, które miały później zostać umieszczone w gazecie. Cholera, to będzie piekło.

Jedyną rzeczą, która nieco poprawiała jego okropny nastrój, był uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. Dzisiejszego dnia chłopak wyglądał słabo. Jego twarz była blada i napięta. To musiał być jeden z gorszych dni choroby, o których opowiadał mu Lucjusz, kiedy to Narcyza przez nie przechodziła. Kiedy nadchodziły te dni, mężczyzna nie pojawiał się z pracy i prosił Severusa, by to on odebrał Draco ze szkoły po lekcjach. Teraz Snape naprawdę zaczynał rozumieć, przez co przechodził jego przyjaciel. Harry wyglądał źle.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał mężczyzna czując się niezręcznie i pogardzając tym faktem. Do tej chwili Harry nie wyglądał na chorego, chociaż Severus zdawał sobie sprawę z jego dolegliwości. Ale zupełnie inaczej było przekonać się o tym na własne oczy. Teraz, kiedy to widział, stało się to o wiele bardziej realne.

Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Tak, wszystko jest w porządku. Naprawdę bywało gorzej.

\- Nie musisz iść tam ze mną. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, możesz sobie to odpuścić – zauważył uprzejmie Severus. - Wywiady nie są ważne, to dzisiejszy wieczór będzie najważniejszy. Nie możesz się przemęczać.

\- Nic mi nie jest – stwierdził nastolatek stanowczo. - Zaufaj mi, doskonale wiem, na ile mnie stać. Poza tym nie mogę się doczekać żeby zobaczyć jak nękasz tych biednych reporterów.

\- Raczej jak to oni będą mnie nękać – powiedział Severus z uśmiechem. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo męczące są te wszystkie publiczne spotkania i wydarzenia. Ich jedyną zaletą jest to, że dają mi swobodę komponowania takiej muzyki, jakiej pragnę. Niewielu artystów ma taką możliwość.

Harry uśmiechnął się i oparł głowę na swojej ręce. Zaczął powoli brać wdech i wydech, próbując zwalczyć nagłą falę zawrotów głowy, która zapewne spowodowałaby upadek na ziemię, gdyby aktualnie nie siedział. Kiedy minęły, chłopak ostrożnie zamrugał oczami, próbując odzyskać orientację. Kiedy samochód wreszcie się zatrzymał, w myślach dziękował wszystkim istniejącym bogom. Nareszcie dotarli na miejsce.

Wtedy właśnie rozpoczął się kompletny chaos. Zostali wciągnięci do głównej siedziby magazynu Rolling Stone. Niemal natychmiast zostali wciśnięci w krzesła, a na ich twarze nałożono makijaż. Harry cieszył się, że nie był na miejscu Severusa Snape'a. Kochał komponować muzykę, ale nigdy nie zdołałby poradzić sobie z tak gorączkowym życiem. Zbytnio preferował prywatność, by kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaić się do tak dużej uwagi.

Muzyka była jego sanktuarium i go uspokajała, w przeciwieństwie do takiego środowiska. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Makijażyści tylko szybko go przypudrowali, zanim nie zaczęli się szczegółowo zajmować Severusem. Najwyraźniej wiedzieli, że Harry nie jest nikim na tyle ważnym, by specjalnie go przygotowywać.

Nastolatek z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak Severus warczy na ludzi, którzy się nim zajmowali. Choć Harry preferował naturalny wygląd mężczyzny, musiał przyznać, że makijażyści wykonali niewiarygodnie dobrą robotę sprawiając, że Snape wyglądał jeszcze bardziej seksownie niż zazwyczaj.

Osiągnęli tak wspaniały efekt dzięki temu, że nie przesadzili. Podkreślili najbardziej spektakularny element jego twarzy – cienkie, bardzo zmysłowe usta. Na przestrzeni lat Harry oglądał mnóstwo jego teledysków i wywiadów i mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że tym, co najbardziej pociągało go w wyglądzie jego idola, były właśnie usta. Kiedy patrzył, jak subtelnie wyśpiewują słowa piosenek, próbował wyobrazić sobie smak ich pocałunku. Teraz już go znał. Smakowały słodko i gorzko jednocześnie. Słodko-gorzko, bo wiedział, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie mu dane zasmakować ich jeszcze raz.

Później nadszedł czas na sesję zdjęciową. Harry cholernie żałował, że czuł się dzisiaj tak źle. Normalnie widok Severusa pozującego do zdjęć działałby na niego pobudzająco, tymczasem jednak nie był ani trochę podniecony przez okropne zmęczenie, które opanowywało jego ciało. Westchnął. Z drugiej strony, może to jednak wcale nie było takie złe. Bycie do tego stopnia zainteresowanym nie działałoby na jego korzyść i sprawiłoby, że czułby się niezręcznie.

Patrzenie, jak mężczyzna przybiera różne pozy przed kamerą było jednocześnie zabawne i fascynujące. Chociaż Severus tego nienawidził, fotograf zdawał się być nim zachwycony. Piosenkarz był naturalny w tym, co robił. Niedługo potem fotograf zakończył sesję. Oznajmił, że ma wystarczająco wiele dobrych zdjęć do umieszczenia w magazynie.

Harry wiedział, że będzie musiał zdobyć tą gazetę, choćby i od tego miało zależeć jego życie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie mógł mieć z tym pewne trudności – magazyn miał trafić do sprzedaży dopiero za dwa tygodnie, kiedy Harry będzie już w Nowym Jorku. Zastanawiał się, czy te zdjęcia miały trafić do ogólnoświatowej, czy tylko europejskiej wersji. W razie czego postanowił, że poprosi rodziców, by przysłali mu kopię z Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Harry?

Chłopak otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

\- Za chwilę wywiad – zauważył Severus. Jego oczy lśniły niecierpliwym rozbawieniem. - Widzę, że podczas gdy ja byłem torturowany, ty najwyraźniej całkiem nieźle się bawiłeś.

\- Owszem, oglądanie swojego niesamowicie seksownego idola jest całkiem przyjemne. - Severus wiedział, że Harry zwyczajnie się z nim drażni, jednak w zielonych oczach chłopaka dostrzegł szczerość tego komplementu. - Poza tym, może i nie lubisz pozować do zdjęć, ale podświadomie potrafisz to robić. To wydaje się być dla ciebie naturalne. Masz sceniczne ruchy i prezencję gwiazdy, Severusie.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i rzucił mu spojrzenie, które mówiło, że robił to, czego od niego oczekiwano. Coś w jego oczach sprawiało na Harrym wrażenie, że chciał do niego powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Jednak cokolwiek to było, nie zostało wypowiedziane, ponieważ właśnie przybyła do nich reporterka. Rolling Stone był powszechnie szanowanym muzycznym magazynem, jednak gdyby zostało powiedziane coś kontrowersyjnego, nie miałoby to najmniejszego znaczenia. Wyjawienie na światło dzienne jakiegoś skandalu sprawiłoby, że gazeta miałaby większe zyski.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się kobieta.

Była elegancka i wyrafinowana, miała na oko nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat. Na jej twarzy lśnił szeroki, choć nieco napięty uśmiech. Gdyby Harry nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że nie chciała tu być. Jednak dlaczego miałaby chcieć przegapić taką okazję? Mogła przecież zrobić wywiad z jedną z najpopularniejszych ikon rocka.

\- Nazywam się Alice Spinnet i będę przeprowadzać z wami wywiad. Bardzo mi miło poznać pana i pańskiego znajomego, panie Snape – zaczęła.

\- Proponuję, abyśmy od razu przeszli do sedna – odparł szorstko Severus. - Nie mam całego dnia, czeka mnie dzisiaj jeszcze wiele wywiadów.

Opryskliwość mężczyzny nie była dla Harry'ego zaskoczeniem. Severus Snape był znany ze swojej oziębłej postawy, to była część jego osobowości. Jednak Harry rozumiał, dlaczego jego idol taki był – reporterzy byli zmorą jego życia. Owszem, czasem zdarzały się korzystne i prawdomówne wywiady, lecz niestety w większości wypadków manipulowano jego słowami, żeby osiągnąć większą sprzedaż. Przykra prawda jest taka, że całym światem rządzą pieniądze.

Po nieuprzejmych słowach Snape'a jej uśmiech zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej wymuszony niż wcześniej. Jednak wtedy jej oczy przemknęły w stronę miejsca, w którym siedział Harry. Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka, widoczne do tej pory na jej twarzy napięcie zniknęło, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w prawdziwym, szczerym uśmiechu.

\- Nazywasz się Harry Potter, prawda? - zapytała.

Jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Skąd, do cholery, ta kobieta znała jego imię? Nastolatek powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Wiedziałam! - wykrzyknęła z podekscytowaniem, a jej niebieskie oczy zalśniły. - Mnóstwo o tobie czytałam. Jesteś wyjątkowo utalentowanym młodzieńcem. Wygrałeś wszystkie możliwe konkursy pianistyczne dla artystów w twoim przedziale wiekowym. To niesamowite!

\- Dziękuję – szepnął, a jego policzki natychmiastowo pokryły się głębokim rumieńcem. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś się tym interesuje.

Alice entuzjastycznie się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Pracuję tu od niedawna, a reporter, który miał przeprowadzać z wami wywiad zachorował. W normalnych okolicznościach nie miałabym możliwości, by to zrobić, jednak mój artykuł o młodych muzycznych talentach na tyle zrobił wrażenie na redakcji, że dali mi ku temu szansę. Niestety nie jestem do końca na czasie, jeśli chodzi o muzykę popularną. Znacznie bardziej interesuję się muzyką klasyczną.

\- Severus Snape jest naprawdę wspaniałym kompozytorem – mruknął cicho Harry. Jego twarz wciąż pokrywał ciemny karmazyn. - To z nim powinna pani rozmawiać, w końcu ten wywiad nie jest o mnie.

\- Och, ależ wręcz przeciwnie! - powiedziała radośnie. - To ty byłeś powodem, dla którego wybrano mnie do przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy. Wiedziałam, że się do tego nadaję, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że twoje marzenie zostało spełnione przez pana Snape'a. Idol cudownie uzdolnionego muzykalnie młodzieńca spełnia jego największe życzenie i spędza z nim tydzień – to będzie wspaniale inspirująca historia.

Severus zauważył, że Harry zdaje się czuć bardzo niezręcznie. Najwyraźniej chłopak nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej uwagi i za nią nie przepada. _Jest taki podobny do mnie..._

\- To fantastyczne, że zrobił pan coś takiego dla Harry'ego. Słyszałam, że jest pańskim ogromnym fanem, a biorąc pod uwagę pańską aspołeczną reputację, to naprawdę nie byle co.

Snape pokiwał głową.

\- Co sprawiło, że się pan na to zgodził i zdecydował się spełnić jego życzenie?

Severus przelotnie spojrzał na Harry'ego, wiedząc, że chłopak zna prawdziwą odpowiedź – że to Lucjusz go do tego zmusił.

\- Nie codziennie mam szansę spełnić czyjeś marzenie. Okazało się, że to naprawdę ciekawe doświadczenie – odpowiedział ochryple. - Harry jest wyjątkowym młodym mężczyzną i chociaż to jego marzeniem było nasze spotkanie, nasza znajomość spowodowała dla mnie niespodziewanie dużą przyjemność.

Uśmiech na twarzy Alice jeszcze bardziej rozjaśniał.

\- A ty, Harry? Jakie to uczucie, spotkać swojego największego idola?

Harry był zaskoczony, że Severus powiedział coś tak miłego. Wiedział, że mężczyzna mijał się z prawdą, bo tego oczekiwał od niego Lucjusz, jednak jednocześnie mówił prawdę. Chłopak spojrzał w jego ciemne oczy. Biła z nich szczerość i Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna mówił to do niego i był w tym całkowicie poważny.

\- Wspaniałe – odpowiedział gardłowo na pytanie reporterki, wciąż wpatrując się w swojego idola. - Cholernie wspaniałe.

o-o-o

*hemofilia – niedobór czynnika krzepnięcia krwi

*remisja – okres schorzenia, który charakteryzuje się brakiem objawów choroby


	9. Rozdział 9 - Życzenia są dla wierzących

\- Musisz wykonać dwie piosenki – oznajmił Lucjusz z grobowym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób Voldemort znalazł na to czas w programie gali, ale jednak mu się to udało. Przysięgam, gdyby nie był tak znaczącą postacią w muzycznej, wykręciłbym mu kark!

\- Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mówisz mi to dopiero teraz, na zaledwie kilka godzin przed moim występem? - zapytał Severus z niedowierzaniem. - Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Nie dam rady tego zrobić, ledwo udało mi się ukończyć pisanie _jednego_ utworu, który planowałem zaśpiewać.

\- Dowiedziałem się o tym niecałą godzinę temu! - wykrzyknął Lucjusz, nerwowo przeczesując dłonią swoje długie włosy. Jego ręce się trzęsły. Wszystko zaczęło się rozpadać. Ten występ był ważny. Nie miałoby to zbyt wielkiej wagi, gdyby Severus był początkujący, jednak teraz, kiedy mężczyzna był już znany, miał on wyrobioną dobrą reputację. Nieudany występ mógł ją zepsuć, więc każdy był znaczący w jego karierze.

\- Będziesz występował w środku i na zakończenie – kontynuował, próbując ignorować zabijający wzrok Severusa. - Więc które piosenki zaśpiewasz? - zapytał ostrożnie. - Zakładam, że najpierw zaśpiewasz utwór, który ćwiczyłeś, a na koniec coś innego?

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Snape drwiącym głosem. - Ale nie mam pojęcia, co mam zaśpiewać na końcu.

\- Wiem, że znajdziesz coś odpowiedniego – mruknął Lucjusz, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. - Wierzę w twój osąd.

\- Nie masz innego wyboru – odbił Severus. Od samego początku nie miał dobrego humoru, a nowe informacje tylko pogorszyły jego nastrój. - A teraz, z łaski swojej, wyjdź. Potrzebuję trochę czasu do namysłu zanim podejmę decyzję. Jeśli dalej będziesz nade mną stał, to tylko bardziej mnie zirytuje.

Lucjusz wiedział, że w tej chwili nie warto naciskać na Snape'a. Dlatego też ostrożnie wycofał się i opuścił pomieszczenie. I tak poszło znacznie lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Przewidywał, że Severus rzuci mu swoje najgorsze zabijające spojrzenie, z którego był znany, a następnie wysadzi wszystko w powietrze.

Ale to się nie stało. Czyżby młody Harry aż tak dobrze na niego wpłynął?

o-o-o

Jaką piosenkę? Co, do diabła, miał zaśpiewać? Jego ciemne oczy przesuwały się nad arkuszami ze starszymi utworami., które miał przy sobie. Wysypał kartki z teczki i zaczął je wertować. Nigdy nie nagrał tych piosenek, ponieważ albo nie były wystarczająco dobre, albo zbyt osobiste. Był a jedna wspaniała piosenka, której nie śmiał wydać, ponieważ zbyt bardzo odkrywała jego prawdziwe oblicze, które wolał zachować dla siebie.

Czy potrafiłby zagrać ją przed publicznością? Napisał ją wiele lat temu z pewnego osobistego powodu i nigdy nie był chętny, by ją komukolwiek pokazać. Grał ją, kiedy potrzebował wyzwolenia się od niechcianych uczuć. Nie bez powodu zatytułował ją „Katharsis". Pozwalała mu na błogie rozładowanie emocji, jakiego czasami rozpaczliwie potrzebował.

Z wahaniem pozwolił swoim palcom podążyć w kierunku klawiszy fortepianu i odegrać rozpoczynające takty z nut, które zawsze miał gdzieś w pobliżu. Z instrumentu popłynęła gładka, harmonijna melodia i Severus stwierdził, że nie może przestać, skoro już zaczął ją grać. Nie trwało długo, zanim wkroczył w mroczniejszą część piosenki. Burzliwa, gwałtowna, ostra – taka była dusza tego utworu. To był prawdziwy, mocny rock.

Czuł, jak muzyka płynie w jego żyłach. To było uczucie, które kochał najbardziej. Właśnie dlatego działał w branży muzycznej. Ale ta piosenka była bardzo prywatna i bolesna, zawierała tą część jego przeszłości, której do tej pory nie dopuszczał do swoich nagrań. Opowiadała o jego prawdziwych wspomnieniach i doświadczeniach.

Czy ma wystarczająco odwagi, by ją zagrać? Nie miał pojęcia.

o-o-o

Większość wieczoru minęła Harry'emu i Draco na siedzeniu w pierwszym rzędzie widowni i czekaniu na występ Severusa. To był pierwszy raz od ponad roku, kiedy mężczyzna występował publicznie, więc nie tylko oni tego wyczekiwali. Wielu jego fanów już zaczynało gromadzić się wokół sceny, aby się do niego choć trochę zbliżyć.

Chociaż Draco i Harry wiedzieli, jaką piosenkę zaśpiewa Severus – w ciągu ostatnich dni mieli wiele okazji by ją usłyszeć, bo całkiem sporo trenował – to wciąż nie było to samo, co zobaczenie jej wykonania przed wielką publicznością. Obaj nastolatkowie nie mogli się doczekać usłyszenia całej, nareszcie całkowicie ukończonej piosenki. Zapowiadało się, że to będzie niesamowite doświadczenie.

Jednak zanim miał rozpocząć się występ Snape'a, musieli siedzieć na widowni i przetrwać kilka innych występów, które niezbyt bardzo ich interesowały. Jednak jeden z owych występów się wyróżniał. Młoda i nowa artystka wykonała trudną piosenkę z imponującym wokalem. Draco uważał, że ta dziewczyna miała spore szanse, by zdobyć nagrodę dla Najlepszego Nowego Artysty.

Kiedy utalentowana dziewczyna zeszła ze sceny, rozpoczął się występ, na który najprawdopodobniej czekała większość publiczności. Wszyscy zamilkli. Na chwilę nastała ciemność, po czym delikatne światło skupiło się na eleganckim, czarnowłosym mężczyźnie, siedzącym z pochyloną głową przed lśniącym, czarnym fortepianem. Severus tworzył sobą zapierający dech w piersiach widok.

Nic nie działało na Harry'ego bardziej inspirująco, niż patrzenie na Severusa w takiej pozycji. Pochylony, z przymkniętymi oczyma. Intensywnie skoncentrowany i oddany swojej pasji. W tamtej chwili nie było nic, co mogłoby oderwać oczy Harry'ego od jego widoku, od długich, zgrabnych palców, powoli grających pierwsze akordy „ _Skażonego_ ". Nawiedzająca, nieziemska melodia wypełniła powietrze swoimi mrożącymi krew w żyłach dźwiękami, posyłając jej słuchaczom ciarki na plecach. To nie była lekka piosenka, o której nie pamiętało się dzień po jej usłyszeniu. Ta piosenka pozostawała i nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć.

„ _ **Skażony"**_

 _Widzę przed sobą doskonałość_

 _Waham się, czy się zbliżyć_

 _Mój dotyk jest skażony,_

 _A ty mówisz, że to nie ma znaczenia_

 _Nie widzisz tego?_

 _Czy ty nie rozumiesz?_

 _Jak możesz nie wiedzieć,_

 _Że ja jestem niczym,_

 _A ty jesteś wszystkim?_

 _Nie masz wątpliwości_

 _Nie zwalniasz kroku_

 _To ty wykonujesz pierwszy ruch_

 _Zbliżasz się do mnie,_

 _A ja cię odpycham_

 _Próbuję ci pokazać,_

 _Że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry_

 _Nie dla ciebie_

 _Lecz nie chcesz się poddać_

 _Wciąż stawiasz na swoim,_

 _A ja zanurzam się w widoku_

 _Twojej doskonałości_

 _Nie widzisz tego?_

 _Czy ty nie rozumiesz?_

 _Jak możesz nie wiedzieć,_

 _Że ja jestem niczym,_

 _A ty jesteś wszystkim?_

Jesteś wszystkim – wyśpiewał cicho zmysłowym głosem Severus, gdy światła zaczęły odpowiednio przygasać, a jego odziana w czerń sylwetka zaczęła wtapiać się w ciemność. Kiedy mężczyzna całkowicie zniknął z pola widzenia, muzyka niespokojnie się zatrzymała. Mocne, uderzające crescendo, które stanowiło ostatnią część utworu, dotarło do dramatycznego zakończenia. Kiedy światła ponownie się zapaliły, po piosenkarzu nie było ani śladu. Jakby nigdy go tu nie było, jakby jego obecność była tylko iluzją.

\- Niesamowity – wyszeptał Harry – Po prostu cholernie genialny.

\- Ostatnio mówisz to dość często – zauważył Draco, a w jego oczach rozbłysnęło rozbawienie. - Ale muszę przyznać, że masz rację. To rzeczywiście było cholernie genialne. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego Severus nie występuje przed publicznością częściej. Wyglądał, jakby mu się to podobało.

\- Najtrudniej jest przetrwać przez przygotowania – odpowiedział Harry, rozumiejąc starszego piosenkarza. - Jednak kiedy już nareszcie jesteś na scenie i grasz, pozwalając muzyce z ciebie płynąć, czujesz, że przepadłeś. To naprawdę niesamowite uczucie.

\- Rozumiem, że jest tutaj jakieś _ale_?

\- Owszem, jest, a przynajmniej dla mnie. I przypuszczam, że podobnie jest w przypadku Severusa, skoro mimo wszystko woli unikać publicznych wystąpień. Zawsze robię się okropnie niespokojny przed jakimkolwiek występem, chociaż są to oczywiście występy na o wiele mniejszą skalę niż Severusa. Nerwy mnie paraliżują, ale kiedy już staję na scenie, bledną i stają się mało znaczące. Myślę, że wtedy rozluźniam się dzięki temu, że muzyka przejmuje za mnie kontrolę. Gram od tak dawna, że robię to instynktownie. Kiedy intuicja przejmuje kontrolę, nie muszę się już o nic martwić.

\- Muzyka nie jest dla mnie czymś takim – skomentował szczerze blondyn. - Nie przepadam za graniem, nawet jeśli jestem w tym całkiem niezły. Po prostu tego nie czuję. Pewnie jestem zbyt wyrachowany, żeby mieć jakąkolwiek pasję, która dawałaby mi uczucie, które opisujesz.

\- Nie, nie zgadzam się z tym – odpowiedział Harry zaciekle. - Uważam, że po prostu jeszcze tego nie znalazłeś. Wiesz, nie każdy odkrywa swoją pasję od razu, czasem to przychodzi później. Moja mama nie miała pojęcia, że kocha działalność charytatywną, dopóki nie spróbowała swoich sił w pomocy pacjentom z nowotworem w szpitalu, w którym otrzymywałem leczenie. Teraz jej rozkład dnia jest wypełniony tym, co uwielbia robić i potrafi się temu oddać. Wcześniej była zwyczajną kurą domową.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek czujesz, że brak ci nadziei, Harry? - zapytał nagle Draco po chwili ciszy.

Powaga w głosie chłopaka upewniła Harry'ego, że oczekiwał on szczerej odpowiedzi. To nie było lekkie pytanie, na które można było odpowiedzieć żartem. I jeśli był ktoś, kto mógłby go zrozumieć, brunet czuł, że był to Draco. Nie sądził, żeby jego odpowiedź go zaskoczyła.

\- Tak – mruknął cicho. - Owszem, tak. A ty?

Draco nie spodziewał się, że także będzie miał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, toteż potrzebował chwili do namysłu. Zorientował się, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, jednak nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić – ani Harry'emu, ani samemu sobie. W końcu, jak mógłby uskarżać się na brak nadziei, nawet w gorszych momentach? Jego życie, w porównaniu do drugiego chłopaka, było łatwe i usłane różami. Jednak czasami, w chwilach refleksji, Draco czuł, że nie wszystko jest takie, jak powinno.

\- Tak – odpowiedział ochryple.

\- A czy wiesz, dlaczego? - zapytał Harry. W jego oczach błyszczała empatia i zrozumienie.

Blondyn potrząsnął głową i odwrócił wzrok, by uniknąć przeszywającego spojrzenia chłopaka. Miał wrażenie, że te szmaragdowe oczy mogą czytać w jego duszy.

\- Mój brak nadziei wynika ze świadomości, że mam coraz mniej czasu, by żyć pełnią życia. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że marnuję ten czas, że marnuję moje życie. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym zrobić... Ale wiem, że nie zdążę – powiedział Harry ze szczerością.

Draco już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, lecz wtedy Harry stanowczo oświadczył:

\- Wiem o tym! Jestem realistą i zdaję sobie sprawę, że praktycznie nikt, kto przeszedł przez remisję dwa razy i to przeżywa. Musiałby zdarzyć się cud, żebym przetrwał dłużej niż rok.

Przerwał na moment.

\- Ale to nie strach przed śmiercią jest dla mnie najgorszy – kontynuował. - Nie boję się umrzeć. Po prostu żałuję, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by normalnie żyć, by spełnić marzenia. Żałuję, że będę musiał zostawić bliskich. Myślę, że to będzie dla nich trudniejsze niż dla mnie. Będą musieli pozwolić mi odejść. To okrutne.

Ich rozmowę zagłuszyły liczne oklaski publiczności, będące wyrazem uznania dla kolejnego artysty, który zakończył występ. Dwaj nastolatkowie wzajemnie się sobie przyglądali, jakby próbując zgadnąć, co czuje ten drugi.

\- Dużo nad tym myślałeś, prawda? - zapytał wreszcie Draco, przerywając milczenie.

Harry ostrożnie pokiwał głową.

\- Owszem. Kiedyś często rozmyślałem o braku szczęścia i zbliżającym się końcu – przyznał cicho. - Ale teraz staram się to ograniczać, ponieważ wtedy czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

Cokolwiek więcej miało zostać wyznane, nie zostało wypowiedziane. Przerwali rozmowę, ponieważ zdali sobie sprawę, że nadszedł czas na ostatni występ tego wieczoru. Końcowy występ Severusa. Nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, jaką piosenkę przedstawi Severus. Spodziewali się, że wykona „Pamiętaj bez wspomnień" - była to najpopularniejsza piosenka z jego piątego albumu.

Jednak kiedy mężczyzna zasiadł przy fortepianie, a jego palce zaczęły poruszać się po klawiszach, zdali sobie sprawę, że nie była to żadna z piosenek, które kiedykolwiek zostały publicznie wykonane czy też wydane. Ani Draco, ani Harry nie słyszeli jej nigdy wcześniej. Była stara, czy też nowa? Nie znali odpowiedzi.

Początek piosenki nie był miękki i gładki. Był trudny, ciężki, wściekły, szybki. Muzyka była piękna, nie można było zaprzeczyć jej niezwykłości. Kiedy Severus zaczął śpiewać, Harry zrozumiał, że ten utwór naprawdę wiele znaczył dla tego mężczyzny. To była piosenka o Severusie, tak samo jak „Życzenia są dla marzycieli" było o Hermionie. Przemawiała o nim, opowiadała jego historię, poruszała duszę w intensywny, intymny sposób.

Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył, kiedy zobaczył, że Severus patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus śpiewa _do niego._ Ale dlaczego? W tych słowach było zbyt wiele emocji, by ta piosenka rzeczywiście była dla niego. Musiała opowiadać o czymś dłuższym. O dawnym, utraconym kochanku. Uderzająca, niesamowita moc wznoszącego się głosu tym przemawiała. Choć historia, którą opowiadała piosenka nie zakończyła się szczęśliwie, Harry zazdrościł osobie, która sprawiła, że Severus czuł tak silne uczucia.

„ _ **Zostań"**_

 _Czekałem na ciebie przez całe życie_

 _A jednak nie dostrzegłem cię w porę_

 _To moje piekło, ma zguba_

 _Że dziś muszę żyć bez ciebie_

 _Patrzyłem jak odchodzisz_

 _Nie zrobiłem nic, by cię zatrzymać_

 _A wystarczyłoby, gdybym zawołał:_

 _Zostań_

 _Zostań ze mną_

 _Nie odchodź_

 _Nie rezygnuj_

 _Zostań_

 _Śpiewam dla ciebie teraz,_

 _Choć wiem, że jest już za późno_

 _Patrzyłem, jak mnie opuszczasz_

 _I nawet nie powiedziałem „Żegnaj"_

 _Patrzyłem jak odchodzisz_

 _Nie zrobiłem nic, by cię zatrzymać_

 _A wystarczyłoby, gdybym zawołał:_

 _Zostań_

 _Zostań ze mną_

 _Nie odchodź_

 _Nie rezygnuj_

 _Zostań_

 _Zostań ze mną_

 _Nie odchodź_

 _Nie rezygnuj_

 _Zostań_

Nie chciał śpiewać tej piosenki, w zasadzie był do tego zmuszony. Ale kiedy wszedł na scenę, mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o Harry'm, a śpiewanie tych skrywających jego przeszłość słów stało się dziwnie łatwe. Zrozumiał, że ta piosenka nie jest tylko o nim, ale również o Harry'm. _Nie rezygnuj – nie poddawaj się._ Severus dostrzegał w Harrym głęboki, wszechogarniający brak nadziei, kiedy chłopak myślał, że jest sam i nikt go nie widzi. _Zostań. Zostań ze mną._

Severus napisał tę piosenkę dawno, kiedy jego pierwsza prawdziwa miłość od niego odeszła, a on nie potrafił się po tym pozbierać. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że to nie była prawdziwa miłość, a zauroczenie. Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Ta piosenka i tak była dla niego niezwykle osobista. Opowiadała o jego głupim oporze i idiotycznej dumie, która nie pozwalała mu odkryć przed światem swoich uczuć, w czego konsekwencji nie potrafił sięgnąć po to, czego pragnął i pozwolić, by zniknęły jakiekolwiek na to szanse. Wiedział, że to była jego wina. Nienawidził być w błędzie i się do tego przyznawać.

Chociaż piosenka nie zawierała żadnych szczegółów i była zbyt ogólna, by snuto jakiekolwiek domysły, wciąż opowiadała o bardzo osobistym epizodzie z jego życia. Ale coś w jego wnętrzu zmuszała go do śpiewania, do wyznawania tych słów. I choć miało to na niego wspaniale oczyszczający wpływ – mógł wylać z siebie całą tą gorycz, która gromadziła się w nim od tak dawna – robił to również dla Harry'ego. Chciał, żeby nastolatek zrozumiał, że nic nie jest niemożliwe. Że to on jest panem swego losu. I że to, czego chce, stanie się niemożliwe dopiero wtedy, kiedy się podda.

Przez cały czas trwania piosenki, nie spuścił wzroku z Harry'ego nawet na sekundę. Chciał, by Harry zrozumiał i uwierzył w jego słowa. Żeby nigdy się nie poddawał. Żeby _został_. Jego głos zatrzymał się po ostatnim słowie piosenki, która ostatecznie dobiegła końca. W anielskich, szmaragdowych oczach Harry'ego ujrzał niepewność i niedowierzanie, że śpiewał ją dla niego.

 _Głupi dzieciak,_ pomyślał mężczyzna z niespodziewaną czułością. To było zbyt do niego podobne – nie dowierzać czemuś, nawet widząc to na własne oczy. Tak pesymistyczne nastawienie było czymś, czego Severus nie spodziewałby się po chłopaku, który potrafił odnajdywać szczęście pomimo tragicznych okoliczności. Mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać, jaki by się stał, gdyby był na jego miejscu.

Z pewnością nie udałoby mu się znaleźć aż takiej akceptacji dla swego losu. Byłby zgorzkniały. Nie potrafił pojąć, jakim cudem Harry'emu udało się tego uniknąć. Nie rozumiał tego, ale i podziwiał. _W zasadzie_ , pomyślał Severus, _rzadko kiedy patrzę na coś optymistycznie._ Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd w jego życiu pojawiło się choć niewielkie światło nadziei na szczęście. Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy pojawił się Harry, budząc w nim dziwne uczucie, do którego dotąd nie mógł się przyzwyczaić.

Światła zgasły i zszedł ze sceny, wciąż oszołomiony nagłą świadomością, że _naprawdę_ mu na kimś zależało. Oczywiście zależało mu również na Lucjuszu i Draco, jednak to było coś zupełnie innego – tamci byli dla niego jak rodzina. Minęło jednak wiele czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni poczuł coś do kogoś innego. Próbował, lecz nie potrafił.

A Harry sprawił, że naprawdę zaczął dbać. Jego szczerość, talent, niewinność. Jego tragedia. Cała jego istota. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Severus się zmienił. To było tak, jakby Harry znalazł klucz i otworzył drzwi, za którymi od lat zamknięte było jego serce. A teraz, kiedy zostało uwolnione, Severus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął czuć.

\- Harry – wyszeptał do siebie tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć brzmienie tego imienia. - Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak na mnie działasz?

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Harry wiedział. Przecież kiedy chłopak zainicjował pocałunek, on uprzejmie odrzucił jego ofertę. Czy wciąż mógł ją przyjąć? I czy Severus odważyłby się zaryzykować zranienie? Harry miał rację, to nie był dobry moment na schodzenie w głębszą relację, skoro nie było wiadomo, czy chłopak przetrwa do końca roku.

Szanse na dobre zakończenie nie wyglądały obiecująco. A jednak, mimo to mężczyzna wciąż rozważał związek. Ta perspektywa była kusząca, jednak wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Wiedział, że nie powinien robić sobie nadziei. Ale śpiewanie tej piosenki Harry'emu uświadomiło mu, że to na niego czekał przez całe swoje życie. To Harry'ego szukał. Ale... Harry był za młody. Dlaczego on był tak _cholernie_ młody?!

Cóż, mimo wieku, Harry był po prostu doskonały. Miał w sobie niezwykłą, nieadekwatną do młodego wieku mądrość i inteligencję, która pochodziła z tragicznych doświadczeń. Tak, chłopak był wystarczająco dojrzały, by Severus nie musiał zmagać się z dziecinnym umysłem. To, w połączeniu z muzycznym geniuszem, sprawiało, że Harry był idealnym partnerem do pracy. Wszystkie drobne elementy składające się na jego złożoną osobowość zapierały Severusowi dech.

A w dodatku chłopak niesamowicie wyglądał. Choć Severus nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Harry podobał mu się wizualnie, zdecydowanie nie był to główny powód, dla którego za nim wręcz przepadał. To jego charakter i dusza sprawiały, że mężczyzna nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć. Ale wciąż się wahał. Czy powinien zaryzykować? Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że to wszystko nie skończy się dobrze.

Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o ich znaczącej różnicy wieku. Nie miał nic przeciwko posiadaniu młodszego partnera, lecz obawiał się, że z biegiem czasu Harry'emu zacznie ona przeszkadzać i ciążyć. Kiedy Harry znajdzie się w sile wieku, Severus będzie już stary i słaby. Zostanie sam, zużyty i niechciany. Chociaż, na dobrą sprawę, czyż nie czuł się tak przez całe swoje życie? _Jakże tragicznie,_ pomyślał z sarkazmem. Gardził użalaniem się nad sobą.

Nagle poczuł się kompletnie bezradny i przytłoczony. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Był... rozdarty.


	10. Rozdział 10 - Czas pożegnań

**Rozdział 10 – Czas pożegnań**

Ostatnie kilka dni, które Severus spędził z Harrym, były wprost idealne. Zamknęli się w studiu muzycznym i wychodzili z niego tylko po to, by zaspokoić podstawowe potrzeby. Przez stanowczą większość czasu nie rozmawiali z nikim innym oprócz siebie. Całymi dniami siedzieli przy pianinie, udoskonalając piosenkę za piosenką. Nie zmieniali ich tekstów, lecz zaostrzali muzykę, sprawiając, że brzmiała coraz bardziej niesamowicie.

Obaj na nowo odkrywali szacunek do geniusza muzycznego drugiego. Severus uświadomił sobie, że reporterka nie koloryzowała, kiedy mówiła o wyjątkowych umiejętnościach i osiągnięciach Harry'ego. Chłopak wiedział o teorii muzyki więcej, niż Severus śmiał sobie wyobrażać. Zapewne przyczynił się do tego fakt, że chłopak przez pewien czas uczęszczał do jednej z najlepszych szkół muzycznych w kraju. Snape nigdy nie interesował się klasyczną teorią, a w swojej muzyce prędzej ją łamał niż jej przestrzegał.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że darzył wiedzę Harry'ego podziwem. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że chłopakowi udawało się pisać utwory perfekcyjne pod względem teorii, które nie byłyby ani trochę nudne.

Właśnie to młodzieniec zrobił z „Rapsodią". Udoskonalił ją, sprawiając, że nuty wyglądały niczym do symfonii, a nie do rockowej piosenki. Nie sprawiło to, że utwór stał się nudny, a wręcz przeciwnie. Harry podkreślił walory piosenki i nadał jej niezwykłe niuanse, a jej mocne brzmienie stało się jeszcze głębsze. Efekt był wspaniały.

Niestety, wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Wyjazd Harry'ego, choć wydawał się tak odległy, nieubłaganie się zbliżał. Spędzając z nim mnóstwo czasu, Severus zaczął rzeczywiście zauważać, że Harry jest chory – _bardzo_ chory. Któregoś poranka McGonagall była bardzo bliska, by natychmiastowo zabrać chłopaka na izbę przyjęć, kiedy ten obudził się na mocno zakrwawionym prześcieradle. Jednak Harry stanowczo odmówił – nawet wtedy, kiedy kobieta rozpaczliwie krzyczała, że musi to zrobić.

Harry logicznie wtedy zauważył, że pobyt w szpitalu nie przyniósłby nic dobrego i tylko by go osłabił. Żadna z miejscowych placówek nie zaoferowałaby mu nic, czego już by nie próbował. Jedynym sposobem, z którego jeszcze nie korzystał, było eksperymentalne leczenie z terapią genową, na które zresztą miał udać się do Nowego Jorku.

Severus ani razu nie wspomniał o chorobie, starając się, by młody człowiek choć na moment o niej zapomniał i od niej odpoczął. Okazało się, że świetnie mu to wychodziło. Pod koniec każdej długiej sesji pracowania nad piosenkami – nawet jeśli Harry wyglądał na całkowicie wyczerpanego – na jego twarzy jaśniał szeroki uśmiech.

Ostatniego dnia, w trakcie jednej z owych sesji, Harry zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć. Krew zaczęła torować sobie drogę przez jego gardło, plamiąc szkarłatem ręcznik, który chwycił, by zakryć sobie usta.

Ten epizod tylko przypomniał Severusowi, że chłopak umiera. Zaskakując siebie samego, mężczyzna poczuł, że jego oczy łzawią, nie mogąc spokojnie patrzeć na tak okropnie tragiczną scenę. To było dla niego za dużo. Severus wstał od fortepianu i bez słowa szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Był zły na samego siebie. Nie był typem człowieka, który ucieka w trudnych momentach, jednak tym razem było inaczej. Harry zaczynał coś dla niego znaczyć. Nie potrafił patrzeć, jak rak krok po kroku nieubłaganie go zabija.

Kiedy już wrócił, zastał Harry'ego bezczynnie siedzącego przy fortepianie. Mężczyzna nic nie mówiąc się do niego dosiadł. Ani słowem nie wspomnieli o tym, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło – zamiast tego jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuowali pracę nad ulepszaniem piosenek.

Godziny mijały, a oni nawet tego nie zauważali, pochłonięci pięknem chwili i swoim towarzystwem, nie myśląc o tym, co przyniesie niepewna przyszłość. Księżyc wznosił się coraz wyżej nad panoramą miasta. To była ich ostatnia wspólnie spędzona noc. W pewnym momencie Severus spojrzał na skupionego młodzieńca i poczuł, że traci ostatnie skrawki kontroli. Podszedł do Harry'ego i pochwycił go w ramiona, zamykając w swych objęciach.

Czując ramiona chłopaka odwzajemniające jego uścisk, Severus opuścił twarz i z pożądaniem przyłożył wargi do jego rozkosznych ust. Nieśpiesznie przesuwając po nich językiem czuł słodkawy smak. Wreszcie ich języki złączyły się i zatonęły w nieziemskim tańcu. Czuł, jak Harry zacieśnia uścisk na jego plecach.

Nie powinien tego robić. Nie powinien całować Harry'ego. To było wobec tego chłopaka nie w porządku, tym bardziej, że Harry miał jutro wyjechać. Ale, niech to diabli wezmą, całował go. I był to absolutnie wspaniały pocałunek. Ba, miał wrażenie, że jest to najwspanialszy pocałunek, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Było w nim coś niesamowicie odurzającego i upajającego. Ta miękkość, sposób, w jaki Harry reagował. Niewinny, a zarazem cholernie namiętny...

\- Musimy przestać – jęknął Severus, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli. Spodziewał się zobaczyć w oczach młodzieńca wyrzuty, jednak kiedy na niego spojrzał, ujrzał jedynie przejmujący smutek. - Nie możemy tego robić, przecież jutro wyjeżdżasz.

Harry odwrócił twarz, by mężczyzna nie miał szansy zobaczyć zdradzieckiej łzy spływającej po jego policzku.

\- Tak – potwierdził chłopak. - Wyjeżdżam.

Nastała cisza, po czym Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Ja... Chciałem ci tylko podziękować za te dni – zaczął. - I za to, że pozwoliłeś mi tworzyć z tobą muzykę. To był dla mnie niesamowicie przyjemnie spędzony czas, a moje największe życzenie się spełniło.

Powiedziawszy to, Harry szybko otarł kolejną łzę, która zdążyła spłynąć do połowy policzka, po czym odwrócił się do piosenkarza i lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Dziękuję, że sprawiłeś ten tydzień tak wspaniałym.

Zbliżył się do mężczyzny niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, co zamierza zrobić. Instynktownie zbliżył do niego twarz, delikatnie całując go w kącik ust.

\- Żegnaj, Severusie.

Severus czuł zbyt wiele emocji w jednym momencie, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie potrafił odnaleźć odpowiednich słów, umykały mu. Poza tym, co miałby powiedzieć? „Zostań"? Nie mógł go o to prosić. Harry musiał odejść, musiał udać się do Nowego Jorku i poddać się leczeniu, które było ostatnią deską ratunku. Gdyby Severus poprosiłby go, aby został, byłoby to z jego strony egoistyczne – to tak, jakby kazał Harry'emu umrzeć, zamiast żyć. Natomiast ponura, pesymistyczna część jego osobowości uważała, że chłopak i tak nie przeżyje, więc powinien zostać i cieszyć się swoimi ostatnimi dniami.

Drzwi cicho zamknęły się za nastolatkiem. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nie z gwałtowną intensywnością. Harry odszedł. Wyjeżdżał dopiero rankiem, ale Severus sądził, że to był prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, kiedy widział błyskotliwego młodzieńca. Jutro już od najwcześniejszych godzin miał grafik wypełniony spotkaniami z prasą, która chciała jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o jego hojności wobec śmiertelnie chorego fana. Nie chciał na nie iść, lecz niestety nie miał wyboru. Westchnął.

 _Żegnaj, Harry. Żegnaj._

 _o-o-o_

Jego ostatni pocałunek z Severusem. Oraz, najprawdopodobniej, jego ostatni pocałunek z _kimkolwiek._ Choć jego rodzice patrzyli z niezachwianym entuzjazmem na terapię genową, która działała nadzwyczaj dobrze w przypadku innych pacjentów, Harry był przygotowany na najgorsze. Wiedział, że nie jest już tak silny jak dawniej, kiedy przyjmował pierwsze tury leczenia i dopiero co wkroczył w nastoletni wiek. Nawet jeśli po tylu przejściach jego psychika się wzmocniła, osłabł fizycznie.

A to miało znaczenie. Jego umysł potrafił poradzić sobie z najgorszymi komplikacjami i trudnościami, ale jego ciało nie dawało rady. Cóż, co ma być, to będzie, a on nie miał możliwości, by zatrzymać los. Mógł tylko się z nim pogodzić i spokojnie czekać na to, co nieuchronne. Nie chciał jednak o tym wszystkim teraz myśleć. Zamiast tego, skierował myśli na swoje ostatnie spotkanie z Severusem.

Mężczyzna się z nim nie pożegnał, ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Wiedział, że tak było łatwiej. Gdyby Severus się odezwał, Harry mógłby się załamać, a tego nie chciał. Potrzebował siły i wziął ją z jego milczenia. Niełatwo było nie myśleć o śmierci, która pukała do jego drzwi. Udawało mu się to tylko dlatego, że nie chciał być słaby stojąc przed swoim idolem.

Nieważne. Stało się. To był koniec. A teraz musiał się tylko spakować, za kilka godzin czekał go wyjazd na lotnisko. Musiał się pospieszyć i spakować się szybko, jeśli chciał jeszcze pójść spać – był środek nocy. Westchnął i zaczął wrzucać swoje rzeczy do walizki. Życie było męczące, ale przynajmniej wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać. Śmierć była nieznana. I to właśnie było w niej najbardziej przerażające.

Chociaż, zdecydował chłopak, czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć. Lepiej nie myśleć zanadto o tym, jak bardzo coś jest prawdziwe i jak bardzo prawda odbiega od naszego o niej wyobrażenia. W ten sposób mógł ignorować fakt, że nawet jeśli Severus żywił do niego jakieś uczucia, były one niewielkie. W ten sposób nie wiedział – i wciąż mógł pozwalać sobie marzyć, że Severusowi zależało na nim bardziej, niż było w rzeczywistości.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i zamknął walizkę. To będzie długa noc.

o-o-o

\- Jak on wygląda? - zapytała, czując napływającą falę gorączkowego podekscytowania. Jej czekoladowe oczy nerwowo omiatały gate lotniskowy, który lada chwila miał się otworzyć. - Jak wygląda Harry? Czy jest do pani podobny?

Lily zachichotała, a jej serce wypełniło się ciepłem, kiedy patrzyła, jak ta piękna młoda kobieta entuzjastycznie wyczekiwała spotkania z jej synem. Choć znała ją od bardzo niedawna, zdążyła polubić inteligentną dziewczynę. Żałowała, że Harry nie był zainteresowany kobietami. Hermiona byłaby wspaniałą żoną.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała. - Jest lustrzanym odbiciem Jamesa. Harry wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak ojciec.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała Hermiona, a jej oczy przemknęły do miejsca, w którym stał pan Potter. Mężczyzna rozmawiał z pracownikiem lotniska, dokonując ostatecznych ustaleń na temat lotu transatlantyckiego, który mieli odbyć już za kilka godzin. Uśmiechała się, z powrotem odwracając się w stronę gate'u. - Teraz już wiem, kogo wypatrywać.

W tym momencie przejście się otworzyło. Jednak zamiast ujrzeć tłum wychodzących z niego ludzi, z gate'u wyłonili się biegnący stewardzi, krzyczący, by ktoś zadzwonił pod 911*. Niewidzialna ręka strachu zacisnęła się na sercu Hermiony. Czyżby to Harry potrzebował pomocy? _Nie_ , pomyślała stanowczo. To nie mógł być on. Bóg nie mógł być wobec niego aż tak okrutny. Nie po tym, co Harry dla niej zrobił. Nie zasługiwał na ten los.

Serce Lily również zamarło. Czy to był Harry? Dobry Boże. Wiedziała, że ostatnio jej syn czuł się coraz gorzej, lecz będąc tym upartym młodym człowiekiem, oczywiście odmówił pójścia do pobliskiego szpitala. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko miał w tym sporo racji. Naprawdę nie było już nic, co zwykły szpital mógłby zrobić, nie licząc faszerowania go niebotyczną ilością leków, które tylko by go osłabiały

To nie mógł być Harry. To byłoby niemożliwe. Napływała do niej coraz większa bezradność, kiedy poczuła pocieszająco otulające ją ramiona męża.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnął do niej pewnie. - Wiesz, że Harry by nam powiedział, gdyby czuł się aż tak źle.

\- Ale on jest tak strasznie uparty – odparła drgającym głosem, chowając twarz w szyję męża. - Wiesz o tym. Jest jeszcze bardziej uparty niż ja.

\- I właśnie to czyni go tak silnym – mruknął w odpowiedzi James. - Gdyby nie był tak uparty, nie przetrwałby pierwszej fazy choroby. On przeżyje, Lily. Jest za bardzo podobny do ciebie, by kiedykolwiek się poddać.

Lily próbowała zdobyć się na uśmiech, lecz nie dała rady. Jej oczy były przyklejone do gate'u. Niecierpliwie wyczekiwała, aż ktoś z niego wyjdzie i wreszcie się dowiedzą, co się stało. Owinęła palce wokół dłoni, którą podał jej James. _Boże, błagam, niech to nie będzie Harry..._

Krew była wszędzie. Niemal w całości pokrywała jednego ze stewardów, drugi wyglądał nie lepiej. Obaj podtrzymywali za ramiona ledwo idącego czarnowłosego młodzieńca, pomagając mu wydostać się z samolotu. Lily poznałaby te włosy wszędzie. Boże, to był Harry. Jej serce, jej dusza, całe jej ciało krzyczało, że to niemożliwe. A jednak. To właśnie po Harry'ego wezwano karetkę.

Czuła mocno trzymające ją ramiona męża. Podejrzewała, że gdyby ich tam nie było, upadłaby z bezradności na kolana. Wszystkie siły ją opuściły. Dlaczego to zawsze musiał być jej mały Harry? Był tak młody i utalentowany. Powinien mieć przed sobą całe życie. Dlaczego to musiał być Harry? Dlaczego to musiało się dziać akurat jemu?

 _Tylko nie mój Harry, nie mój cudowny, ukochany chłopiec. Proszę, Boże, zabierz mi wszystko – cokolwiek zechcesz – ale nie odbieraj mi syna. Słyszysz?!_ Jej dusza krzyczała, a serce płakało. _Nie możesz go teraz zabrać, nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy. Ma tak wiele powodów, by żyć dalej. Nie jestem gotowa, aby ci go oddać!_

 _-_ Musimy iść, Lily – oznajmił James drżącym głosem. - Musimy pojechać innym samochodem za karetką do szpitala.

Hermiona patrzyła na to w odrętwieniu. Czuła się jak w koszmarze. Wiele razy wyobrażała sobie chwilę, w której zobaczy Harry'ego. Ale nawet w najgorszych przewidywaniach nie brała pod uwagę czegoś takiego. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało przytrafiać się akurat Harry'emu? Dlaczego tak dobra osoba musiała doświadczać tak strasznych rzeczy? _Dlaczego?!_

Nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnego logicznego powodu. Przecież dobrzy ludzie powinni być nagradzani dobrymi rzeczami. A tego, co działo się młodemu Potterowi, z pewnością nie można było nazwać czymś dobrym. Nie rozumiała tego. Dlaczego Harry musiał cierpieć, podczas gdy ona żyła? Powinien był skorzystać z przeszczepu, kiedy miał taką możliwość. Nie powinien być wobec niej tak hojny, nawet jeśli szanse na przyjęcie się przeszczepu nie były za duże.

Ludzie mieli samolubność w genach. Harry nie powinien być pod tym względem inny. Powinien był być egoistyczny choć ten jeden raz.

\- Harry – wyszeptała jego imię, tak cicho, że tylko ona sama mogła to usłyszeć. - Harry, ty głupku. Dlaczego jesteś aż tak dobry?

o-o-o

\- Jesteś idiotą – oznajmił Lucjusz. - Musisz przestać chodzić w kółko, zastanawiając się, jakim jesteś głupcem. Zamiast tego weź się w garść i przestań okłamywać samego siebie. Musisz za nim pójść, Severusie. Nie widziałem cię w takim stanie odkąd _ona_ od ciebie odeszła.

Nie było potrzeby, aby wymawiać jej imię. Obaj wiedzieli, o kogo chodziło. Była pierwszą i jedyną kobietą, do której kiedykolwiek czuł coś więcej. Lily Evans. Piękna dziewczyna, inteligentna młoda kobieta – miała niesamowity talent, ale go odrzuciła. Pozwoliła swojej rodzinie, by przejęła nad nią kontrolę i z tego powodu porzuciła naukę na prestiżowym muzycznym uniwersytecie w Australii, do którego swego czasu razem uczęszczali. Ta głupia dziewczyna.

Severus myślał, że ją kochał. Dopiero później, kiedy skomponował _„Zostań"_ , zdał sobie sprawę, że po prostu był zauroczony jej talentem. Że oszukiwał samego siebie, bo tak naprawdę w głębi siebie wiedział, że interesuje go własna płeć. Był zakochany w kobiecie, w Lily, tylko dlatego, że właśnie tego od niego oczekiwano. Był wtedy młody i podatny na wpływy. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy jego dobry znajomy, Lucjusz Malfoy, odważył się do niego zbliżyć i pokazać mu, czym jest przyjemność.

To było dla Severusa jak objawienie. Wcześniej tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego nie interesował się związkiem, podczas gdy pozostali nastolatkowie ścigali dziewczyny jak szaleni. Teraz wiedział, że to dlatego, iż interesował się inną płcią, a także dlatego, że zawsze stawiał muzykę na pierwszym miejscu. Zrobił wszystko, by móc związać swoją przyszłość z muzyką. To wszystko wciąż było dla niego bardzo ważne, ale w tej chwili nie był już tak pewien, czy najważniejsze. Ale czy cokolwiek – ktokolwiek – mogłoby być dla niego ważniejsze niż muzyka?

Nie wiedział. Miał przed sobą trudny wybór. Pierwszą opcją było zostać i kontynuować nagrywanie piątego albumu, pracując według katorżniczego grafiku Voldemorta. Druga opcja – wyjechać i znaleźć Harry'ego, odrzucając możliwość pracy nad albumem, nad którym miał całkowitą kontrolę i nieograniczony budżet. Co było dla niego ważniejsze? Muzyka czy Harry?

Kiedyś byłaby to łatwiejsza decyzja. W końcu już raz ją podjął – został z muzyką. Jednak teraz, kiedy nawet chłodno kalkulujący Lucjusz Malfoy kazał mu pójść za Harry'm, wszystko się komplikowało. Gdyby to zrobił, mógłby stracić wiele pieniędzy w wyniku nie wypełnienia kontraktu, a mimo to Lucjusz chciał, by to zrobił. Ten fakt naprawdę do niego przemawiał.

Kurwa, co on zamierzał zrobić?

Czy rzeczywiście pozwoli sobie podążyć za głosem serca i zaprzepaścić szansę, na którą czekał od tak dawna? Na którą tak ciężko pracował? Przy tworzeniu czwartego albumu miał wiele swobody, jednak to piąty album miał pozwolić mu na pełną kontrolę – miał być jednocześnie producentem, mikserem i kompozytorem.

To miał być _całkowicie_ jego album. A, znając Voldemorta, jeśli Severus wyjedzie i opóźni jego wydanie, będzie musiał za to surowo zapłacić. Voldemort nie był typem człowieka, który wybierał kompromisy. Wystarczająco trudno było namówić go, by wreszcie pozwolił mu na pełną kontrolę – Voldemort obawiał się, że muzyka byłaby mniej komercyjnie dostosowana i spadłaby jej sprzedaż. Ale ostatecznie czwarty album obronił się i udowodnił, że nie musi być w typowym mainstreamie, by sprzedaż kwitła. Ba, ten album osiągnął jeszcze większą popularność niż poprzednie.

Choć Severus odbiegł myślami od głównego problemu, temat ten wciąż nie dawał mu spokoju i co chwila o sobie przypominał – czy powinien pójść za Harry'm, czy też pozwolić mu odejść? Gdyby za nim podążył, jego ciężka praca, by zdobyć upragnioną kontrolę, ległaby w gruzach – i to być może na marne. Bo co jeśli Harry jednak nie czuł tego samego, co on? W końcu Severus był od niego o wiele starszy.

Prześladowało go przeczucie, że nawet jeśli chłopak przeżyje i będą razem, pewnego dnia Harry od niego odejdzie.

\- Czego się boisz, Severusie? - zapytał Lucjusz. - Boisz się, że chłopak cię zostawi, czyż nie? Że pewnego dnia się tobą znudzi?

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Lucjusz nie potrzebował odpowiedzi, by ją znać.

\- On może nawet nie mieć takiej możliwości. Może nie dożyć końca roku. To wystarczający powód, byś wziął się w garść i przestał użalać nad sobą. Czy kiedykolwiek patrzyłeś na to z innej strony? Nie zawsze chodzi o ciebie, Severusie.

*911 – jak zapewne zdążyliście się już domyślić, jest to amerykański numer alarmowy; odpowiednik naszego 112.


	11. Rozdział 11 - Cuda się zdarzają

**Rozdział 11 – Cuda się zdarzają**

\- Znaleźliśmy dawcę! - wykrzyknęła doktor Weasley z entuzjazmem, gwałtownie wpadając do prywatnego oddziału szpitalnego, na którym leżał Harry. - Przed chwilą zadzwoniła do mnie doktor Pomfrey. Szpik kostny właśnie jest w drodze z Francji i będzie tutaj tak szybko, jak to możliwe. To istny cud!

Harry ze zmęczeniem otworzył oczy. Miał wrażenie, że jest ledwo żywy. Ostatnie dni były okropne. Wpompowano w niego tak wiele nic nie zmieniających leków, jak się dało. Dziwił się, że po przyjęciu tak dużej ilości tych śmieci, które miały powstrzymać raka, nie zaczął jeszcze promieniować.

Znaleźli dawcę. Miał cholerne szczęście i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Uda mu się, czuł to. Nadzieja przepełniała całe jego ciało. W końcu... Cuda się zdarzają, czyż nie? Uśmiechnął się lekko do doktor Weasley, której rude włosy i radosna twarz tylko poprawiły mu humor. Od kiedy ta kobieta przejęła nad nim opiekę, wiedział, że nie poddawała się łatwo i z zaciętością walczyła do samego końca. Warto było mieć taką lekarkę. Przypominała mu Poppy.

\- Dzięki Bogu! - wyszlochała jego matka. - Dzięki Bogu, dzięki Bogu!

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Hermiona również ma łzy w oczach. Była wspaniałą dziewczyną. Odkąd się spotkali, nie odstępowała go na krok, a Harry'emu w najmniejszym stopniu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie było osoby, która rozumiałaby jego sytuację lepiej niż ona. Był jej ogromnie wdzięczny, że trwała u jego boku. Sprawiała, że trudy, przez które musiał przechodzić, stawały się choć trochę łatwiejsze.

Nikt nie mógł w pełni go zrozumieć, jeśli nie przechodził przez to samo. A Hermiona właśnie to przetrwała. Ona również balansowała na krawędzi życia i śmierci, dopóki nie zdarzył się cud. Cud, który wywołał Harry. Nie miało znaczenia, że spotkali się dopiero teraz. Oboje mieli wrażenie, jakby znali się od zawsze.

Łączyło ich coś więcej niż podobne przeżycia. Nić porozumienia, która od razu się między nimi wywiązała, świadczyła o tym, że gdyby była dana im szansa, byliby najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Uśmiechał się dla rodziców i Hermiony. Nie chciał odchodzić, zanim naprawdę ją pozna. Było tak wiele rzeczy, dla których chciał żyć... Nie był gotowy na ich porzucenie.

\- Operacja odbędzie się jutro po południu, a szpik powinien przybyć rano – ciągnęła doktor Weasley z szerokim uśmiechem. - To niesamowite. Szpik jest niemal perfekcyjnie dopasowany, a szanse na odrzucenie przeszczepu są marginalne. Masz ogromne szczęście, Harry.

Wiedział to. Najpierw spełniło się jego największe marzenie, a teraz dostał kolejną szansę, by zacząć żyć na nowo. Miał szczęście i był z tego powodu ogromnie wdzięczny.

\- Wiem, pani Weasley. Wiem.

o-o-o

Zrobił to. Przyleciał do Nowego Jorku. Razem z trwającymi u jego boku Lucjuszem i Draco, sprzeciwił się Voldemortowi i wyjechał. Nie udałoby mu się bez ich pomocy. Malfoyowie wszystko zorganizowali i załatwili mu samolot w niecałe trzy dni. Chcieli zrobić to jeszcze wcześniej, jednak uzyskanie zgody na prywatny przelot nad Atlantykiem okazało się być trudniejsze niż myśleli.

Gdyby poleciał zwykłym samolotem, dotarłby na miejsce o wiele szybciej. Jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, musiał wynająć prywatny lot. Miał zbyt wiele fanów, by normalnie podróżować. Musiał unikać prasy – nie powinien podróżować do Stanów nieoficjalnie bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia. Tym bardziej, że nie miał zamiaru występować w Ameryce, a przynajmniej nie w przyszłym roku. Błagali go o to, ale odmówił.

Zgadzał się jedynie na ograniczoną ilość koncertów, a najbardziej preferował te w Wielkiej Brytanii. Toteż bilety na koncerty na kontynencie wyprzedawały się błyskawicznie. Zgadzał się na nie tak rzadko, że ludzie się wręcz bili, żeby się na nie dostać. Może powinien występować częściej?

Ale to wszystko już nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, żeby udało mu się dotrzeć do Harry'ego i powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuje, zanim będzie za późno. Severus wiedział, że spędzili ze sobą zbyt niewiele czasu, by nazwać ich uczucie prawdziwą, głęboką miłością. Jednak wiedział, że zakochiwał się w Harry'm i jeśli będzie im dany czas, połączy ich silna miłość. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym niesamowitym młodzieńcu.

Myśli Severusa bezustannie krążyły wokół Harry'ego. W samolocie napisał dla niego piosenkę, aczkolwiek miał nadzieję, że jej treść się nie spełni. Nadzieja – musiała mu ona wystarczyć, dopóki nie dotrze do chłopaka i nie przekona się na własne oczy. Jednak mimo że piosenka nie była optymistyczna, wyrażała jego uczucia. Planował zaśpiewać ją Harry'emu acapella.

\- Severusie! - zawołał Lucjusz, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Chodźmy, Draco znalazł nam taksówkę.

o-o-o

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę miałeś okazję poznać Severusa Snape'a i spędzić z nim tydzień – oznajmiła wesoło Hermiona. - Słyszałam, że jest raczej samotnikiem. Ale muszę przyznać, że pisze niesamowite piosenki.

\- Wiem – mrukną Harry, opierając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi dziewczyny. - To było niewiarygodne, ja... - zarumienił się na jasnoróżowo – pocałowałem go. A on pocałował mnie.

Hermiona wiedziała, że Harry nie był zainteresowany jej płcią. To był jeden z pierwszych sekretów, które jej wyjawił. Chłopak sam się zdziwił, że to wyznanie przyszło mu tak łatwo – do tej pory przyznał się jedynie rodzicom. W Hermionie było coś, co sprawiało, że pragnął powierzyć jej swoje tajemnice. Czuł, że go zrozumie.

\- Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej – wyszeptała mu do ucha – powinieneś ponownie się z nim zobaczyć. Z tego co mi opowiadałeś, uważam, że on lubi cię tak samo bardzo, jak ty jego.

\- Wiesz... Myślę, że go kocham – jęknął Harry, zanurzając się w cieple Hermiony. - I to jest mój problem.

\- Och, Harry – powiedziała dziewczyna, owijając wokół niego pocieszające ramiona. - Jestem pewna, że jeśli chcesz sprawić, by on również cię pokochał, to dasz radę to zrobić. Jesteś wspaniałym młodym mężczyzną i coś w sobie masz. Los nareszcie daje ci drugą szansę, wykorzystaj ją.

Chłopak się uśmiechnął.

\- Wygląda na to, że nieszczęście zaczyna mi nareszcie odpuszczać, prawda?

o-o-o

Udało im się. Dotarli na miejsce. Co prawda znalezienie właściwego szpitala zajęło kilka godzin, jednak ostatecznie dali radę. Warto wspomnieć, że ważną rolę odegrał w tym celebrycki status Severusa. Nie mieli wyjścia, musieli go użyć. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, że informacja o ich przybyciu już jutro trafi do gazet. Trudno. Pieprzyć to wszystko.

Severus niecierpliwie stukał palcami w ścianę boleśnie wolno wlokącej się windy. Po czasie, który wydawał się być wiecznością, stalowe drzwi nareszcie się otworzyły i piosenkarz wysiadł. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z szokiem, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na najbliżej stojącej osobie – kobiecie, którą uważał niegdyś za miłość swojego życia, by wiele lat później uświadomić sobie, że tylko to sobie wmawiał. Nie pomyliłby jej z nikim innym. Lily Evans.

Jej oczy były czerwone i przekrwione. Co robiła w szpitalu? Nagle go olśniło, a dziwne przeczucie przebiegło po jego kręgosłupie. Jej zielone oczy miały dokładnie ten sam odcień, co u Harry'ego. Czy to możliwe, że chłopak był synem Lily? To byłby zbyt wielki zbieg okoliczności, by kobieta była w tym samym szpitalu, na tym samym piętrze co Harry. Poza tym, nie spotkał wielu ludzi o oczach w równie intensywnym odcieniu zieleni.

\- Lily? - zawołał ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Stała odwrócona, więc nie mogła go wcześniej zauważyć. On natomiast miał idealną perspektywę, by obserwować jej profil. Słysząc swoje imię, odwróciła się zaskoczona.

\- Severusie?

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć – wydukał.

\- Tak, mi również miło cię zobaczyć – powiedziała Lily z zamglonymi oczami.

Wiedziała, dlaczego Severus tu był i cieszyła się, że przyjechał. Harry'emu przyda się ktoś, kto mógłby go pocieszyć. Od zawsze wiedziała, że Severus jest dobrym człowiekiem, nawet jeśli miał niegdyś zbyt wielką obsesję na punkcie muzyki, niż uważała dla niego za dobre.

\- Jesteś tu, by zobaczyć się z Harrym, czyż nie? - zapytała.

\- Tak – odpowiedział ochryple. - Tak, przyjechałem do Harry'ego.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Cóż, jestem pewna, że bardzo się ucieszy, mogąc cię znowu zobaczyć. Przez całą podróż o tobie mówił. Zrobiłeś na nim ogromne wrażenie.

\- Jesteś jego matką, prawda? - zapytał bez ogródek.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Jestem – odpowiedziała. - Jego pokój znajduje się na końcu korytarza.

Można było wyczuć między nimi niezręczność, kiedy podążali w kierunku pokoju Harry'ego. Severus był zdeterminowany by ten dyskomfort, tym bardziej skoro ubiegał się o względy jej syna.

\- Lily, wiesz, że ja i ty... To po prostu by nie zadziałało, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziała. - Na początku to mnie bolało, ale potem zrozumiałam, że to James jest moją bratnią duszą. Pasuje do mnie, a ty byłeś dla mnie doświadczeniem, które pomogło mi zrozumieć wiele rzeczy. Dziękuję ci za to, Severusie. - Nachyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek. - Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego syna, słono mi za to zapłacisz.

To była Lily, którą dobrze znał. Uparta lwica, z pewnym rodzajem nieoswajalnej dzikości.

\- Wierz mi, nie zaryzykuję – obiecał szczerze. - Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym Harry'ego.

\- Wiem, Severusie – wyszeptała. Gdyby mężczyzna chciał skrzywdzić Harry'ego, nie przyjeżdżałby za nim do szpitala. Trzymanie się z dala byłoby w tej chwili najbardziej bolesną rzeczą, którą mógłby zrobić jej synowi. Jego przyjazd ją zaskoczył, lecz teraz, kiedy rzeczywiście tu był, stan jej syna po prostu _musi_ się poprawić. - Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

\- Ja również.

o-o-o

Nic dziwnego, że Harry tak mocno go pociągał. Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Harry przypominał mu o rzeczach, które kochał niegdyś w Lily. Miał jej ogień i ducha, ale także cechy, których brakowało Evans – prawdziwą pasję i zrozumienie muzyki. Chłopak był perfekcyjny w każdym calu. Ostatnie wątpliwości co do tego, czy warto było przyjeżdżać za nim do Ameryki całkowicie się rozpłynęły.

Przystanął przed zamkniętymi drzwiami do pokoju Harry'ego i mentalnie się przygotował. Denerwował się piosenką, którą chciał mu zaśpiewać. Występy nigdy dotąd go nie stresowały, jednak to miało być coś zupełnie innego. Miał zamiar zaśpiewać bez żadnego podkładu muzycznego. Chociaż ufał w jakość swojej muzyki, nie miał aż takiej pewności do do swoich umiejętności wokalnych. Zawsze uważał, że to jego talent do komponowania i grania doprowadził go do sukcesu, bez względu na to, ile osób powtarzało, że kochają jego głos.

Zapukał do drzwi, a jego lęk wzmógł się, gdy usłyszał słaby głos Harry'ego oznajmiający, że może wejść. Chłopak brzmiał na przeraźliwie zmęczonego. Mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że leczenie przyniesie jakieś sukcesy.

Cokolwiek spodziewał się zobaczyć, na pewno nie sądził, że zobaczy Harry'ego z rękami w wenflonach, podłączonego do dziwnych maszyn, o których zastosowaniu nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

\- Severusie – wyszeptał Harry gardłowo. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

Właśnie miał odpowiedzieć, że przyjechał tu dla niego, kiedy zauważył dziewczynę, wokół której Harry owijał ramiona. Kim ona była? I dlaczego siedziała na łóżku chłopaka, przytulając się do niego? Czyżby jednak Severus źle odczytał uczucia, które młodzieniec do niego żywił? Poczuł, jak w jego żyłach zaczyna buzować gniew i zazdrość. To on powinien trzymać Harry'ego w swoich objęciach!

\- Przyjechałem, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć – odparł chłodno Severus. Jego oczy się zwęziły, kiedy zobaczył, jak dziewczyna szepcze do ucha Harry'ego coś, co sprawiło, że chłopak się zarumienił. Co robiła ta wścibska dziewczyna? Czyżby nie wiedziała, że Harry nie interesował się kobietami?

\- Zostawię was samych – oznajmiła nagle Hermiona wymykając się objęciom chłopaka.

Kiedy szła w stronę wyjścia, zatrzymała się i powiedziała do Severusa:

\- Dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak bardzo Harry za tobą tęsknił.

Ulga zalała jego organizm. Czyli jednak dziewczyna znała orientację Harry'ego i na nic nie liczyła. Dzięki Bogu.

\- Kim ona jest? - zapytał, kiedy wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- To Hermiona. Dziewczyna, dla której jakiś czas temu oddałem przypadający mi szpik kostny.

\- CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! - ryknął Severus.

Harry się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiesz, sama powiedziała mi, że jestem idiotą i nie powinienem być tak hojny. Ale szpik był niezbyt do mnie dopasowany, najprawdopodobniej mój organizm by go odrzucił. Nie chciałem, żeby się zmarnował. Do Hermiony za to pasował wręcz doskonale, a uwierz, była w znacznie gorszym stanie niż ja.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Severus. - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

Harry uważnie przestudiował wyraz twarzy. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna nie wiedział, w jak niestabilnym stanie jest chłopak. Severus wydawał się być zdezorientowany wenflonami i maszynami, do których był podłączony i nie wiedział, do czego one służą. Musiał myśleć, że to normalne. Nie miał pojęcia, że Harry balansuje na krawędzi śmierci – i, na razie, chłopak nie miał zamiaru mu o tym uświadamiać.

\- Znaleziono dla mnie dawcę szpiku, który jest do mnie wyjątkowo dobrze dopasowany – oznajmił. - Jestem przygotowywany do operacji, która ma się odbyć jutro rano.

\- Naprawdę? - wykrzyknął Severus. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z podekscytowania, a rysy twarzy złagodniały. Niespodziewana fala radości przepłynęła przez jego ciało. - To wspaniale, Harry!

Młodzieniec kiwnął głową i zapadła cisza. Nie odrywali od siebie wzroku, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. W końcu Severus zdecydował się przełamać milczenie i wcielić w życie swój plan. _Jak nie teraz, to nigdy._

\- Napisałem nową piosenkę – oznajmił.

\- Tak?

Severus pokiwał głową, gwałtownie przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich włosach. _Raz kozie śmierć -_ pomyślał, po czym zaczął śpiewać.

 _Powinienem cię nienawidzić_

 _Lecz moje serce nie potrafi_

 _Byłoby znacznie łatwiej_

 _Gdybym potrafił, mógł_

 _Nienawidzić cię, bo odszedłeś_

 _Zamiast tego moja dusza_

 _Tonie pod ciężarem rozpaczy_

Przelał w swój głos cały swój ból i cierpienie, myśląc o tym, w jaki sposób czuł się w samolocie, kiedy nie wiedział, czy nie jest już za późno. Śpiewał, a jego oczy napełniały się łzami i nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Jeśli była na tym świecie osoba, w której Severus mógłby się zakochać, był to właśnie ten piękny i kruchy młody człowiek, który przed nim leżał.

 _Czy wiedziałeś, że twoja śmierć_

 _Zabije wszystko, co kryje się w moim wnętrzu?_

 _Bez ciebie jestem pustką_

 _Bez ciebie jestem niczym_

Harry zauważył, że oczy Severusa zaczęły się szklić. Nie mógł nic poradzić, kiedy jego własne oczy również zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Czy to możliwe, by ta piosenka naprawdę była o nim? Wszystko na to wskazywało, jednak była tak wypełniona emocjami – jakim cudem ktoś miałby pisać taką piosenkę _o nim_? Tak wiele uczuć...

 _Teraz, gdy cię straciłem_

 _Dopiero zrozumiałem_

 _Że owszem, to była miłość_

 _Lecz teraz już jest za późno_

To było trudne, strasznie trudne dla nich obu. Wzrok Severusa był rozmyty, jednak nawet mimo tego zdołał zauważyć, że łzy płyną również po twarzy Harry'ego. Nie chciał doprowadzić chłopaka do płaczu, pragnął jedynie pokazać mu swe uczucia. Uświadomić mu, jak bardzo zaczęło mu zależeć.

 _Nie umiem już cieszyć się życiem_

 _I chciałbym zwyczajnie się poddać_

 _Lecz wiem, że tego byś nie chciał_

 _Tak ciężko jest żyć bez ciebie_

 _Po tym, jak wreszcie zrozumiałem_

 _Że bez ciebie marznę na tym zimnym świecie_

 _Nie umiem żyć w taki sposób_

Czyli Severus jednak odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy też być smutnym. Prognozy co do powodzenia operacji były optymistyczne, jednak pewność zyskają dopiero po tym, jak okaże się, że organizm faktycznie przyjął przeszczep. Tak wiele rzeczy może jeszcze pójść nie tak... Wciąż może umrzeć. Miał świadomość, że jego śmierć zrani mężczyznę. Harry'ego wystarczająco bolało patrzenie, jak z jego powodu cierpią rodzice i Hermiona. Teraz musiał dodać do tego również Severusa.

 _Czy wiedziałeś, że twoja śmierć_

 _Zabije wszystko, co kryje się w moim wnętrzu?_

 _Bez ciebie jestem pustką_

 _Bez ciebie jestem niczym_

\- Jak nazwałeś tą piosenkę? - wykrztusił Harry.

\- „Pustka" - odpowiedział Severus ochryple. - Właśnie tak się czuję, kiedy cię przy mnie nie ma. Ja... Zakochałem się w tobie, Harry.

Chłopak nie do końca wierzył własnym uszom. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować.

\- Pocałuj mnie – wyszeptał.

Zniżając głowę, Severus połączył ich usta w boleśnie wręcz czułym pocałunku. Obawiał się dotąd, że Harry jednak nie czuje tego samego, lecz w tym momencie wszystkie obawy zniknęły. Kiedy Harry poprosił, by go pocałował, Severus zobaczył w jego oczach płomienne pożądanie pomieszane z oszołomionym zaskoczeniem. Harry go pragnął, nawet jeśli jeszcze tego nie powiedział.

Usta młodzieńca otworzyły się pod naciskiem języka Severusa. Smak Harry'ego był dla niego odurzający. Mężczyzna nie rozumiał, dlaczego wcześniej się wahał i pozwolił Harry'emu odejść.  
Jego ramiona zacisnęły się wokół talii chłopaka i postanowił, że go nie puści. Już nigdy. Nie pozwoli, by Harry go zostawił.

Chłopak odsunął się od pocałunku i dreszcz niepewności przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Severusa, aż poczuł jego czoło na swoim ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, nigdy nie sądziłem, że poczujesz do mnie to samo, co ja do ciebie. Że mnie pokochasz, tak jak ja cię pokochałem - oznajmił Harry.

Szczęście rozkwitło w sercu Severusa, rozświetlając jego duszę z intensywnością słońca w letni dzień.

\- Najwyraźniej tym razem się pomyliłeś - odpowiedział.

Harry odetchnął, po czym zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki wokół ust mężczyzny.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się z tego cieszę - powiedział, po czym ponownie zamknął ich usta w słodkim pocałunku


	12. Rozdział 12 - Kruchość życia

**Uwaga! W rozdziale występuje scena erotyczna, więc jeśli jesteście niepełnoletni, czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność.**

o-o-o

Wszystko, co mogło się nie udać, poszło w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Operacja szła nie tak, jak powinna już od samego początku. Akcja serca Harry'ego dwukrotnie niemal się zatrzymała. A jednak, mimo tych komplikacji, chłopak przetrwał operację. Wszyscy myśleli, że to koniec problemów – Harry przetrwał, więc dalej będzie szło jak z płatka. Nie mogli być w większym błędzie.

Tuż po tym, jak stan Harry'ego się ustabilizował i jego sytuacja zdawała się znacznie poprawić, szpik kostny, który miał być jego zbawieniem, zaczął się zwracać przeciwko niemu. Na nic zdała się niebotyczna ilość leków mających przeciwdziałać odrzuceniu szpiku, które mu dali – stan nastolatka coraz bardziej się pogarszał.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że po operacji Harry nawet się nie obudził. Ostatnie momenty, które z nim spędzili miały miejsce tuż przed znieczuleniem. Ostatni raz, gdy z nim rozmawiali. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, to było zbyt nieoczekiwane... Szpik był wspaniale dopasowany, a szansa jego odrzucenia w przypadku operacji wykonanej w tak niewielkim odstępie czasu od jego pobrania była minimalna. Nikt nie sądził...

Minęły trzy dni od operacji, a jedynym, co utrzymywało Harry'ego przy życiu były maszyny, które dostarczały jego organizmowi to, czego jego szpik już nie był w stanie zapewnić. Ale zegar tykał; niedługo nawet maszyny nie zdołają powstrzymać coraz bardziej mnożącego się nowotworu. Nie było wiadomo, czy Harry jeszcze kiedykolwiek się obudzi. Jego rodzice stanęli przed ostateczną decyzją.

Czy powinni czekać i mieć nadzieję, że ich syn odzyska przytomność? Czy też powinni odłączyć go od sztucznie podtrzymującej życie aparatury, pozwalając jego duszy odejść i odnaleźć spokój? Ponieważ jeśli rzeczywiście by się obudził, ból, którego do tej pory doświadczał okazałby się dla niego niczym w porównaniu do cierpienia, z którym przyszłoby mu się wtedy spotkać. Jego sytuacja znacznie się pogorszyła i w zasadzie nie było już nadziei na wyleczenie.

Znalezienie lepszego szpiku niż ten, który został mu przeszczepiony, było praktycznie niemożliwe. A nawet jeśli, lista osób oczekujących na szpik była za długa. Faktem było, że jego ciało odmówiło zaakceptowania szpiku od dawcy – a tego nikt nie mógł zmienić.

Narkotyki mające przekonać ku temu jego ciało również na nic się zdały. Lekarze zwiększali dawkę aż do niebezpiecznego poziomu, mając nadzieję, że powstrzyma to układ odpornościowy od autodestrukcji. Ale to nie działało, a jedynie pogarszało i tak wątły stan Harry'ego.

Severus czuł gorzką ulgę, że to nie on stanął przed tą decyzją. Nie miał pojęcia, co było gorsze – pozwalać maszynom podtrzymywać życie Harry'ego, tylko po to, by każdego dnia doznawać rozczarowania, czy też odbierać mu życie wiedząc, że w momencie gdy zasypiał po raz ostatni był tak szczęśliwy i wierzył w dobre zakończenie. Ale... Nawet gdyby Harry wyszedł ze śpiączki, wszystko, co go czeka to ból. Ból i śmierć.

o-o-o

Cokolwiek zdarzyło się po niej, ostatnia noc przed operacją była perfekcyjna. Później Severus miał wrażenie, że wciąż czuje ciepło Harry'ego w swoich ramionach. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie zapomni tej nocy.

\- Severusie, mogę cię o coś zapytać? - powiedział nieśmiało Harry, opierając głowę na jego piersi.

\- Pytaj o co tylko chcesz – odpowiedział.

\- Pamiętasz, jak poprosiłem cię, żebyś się ze mną kochał?

Severus pokiwał głową, czując napięcie w kroczu na samą myśl.

\- Tak – szepnął ochryple. - Pamiętam, jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

Harry zachichotał.

\- Nie wyglądałeś wtedy na zbyt zainteresowanego, kiedy cię o to zapytałem.

\- Słucham? Niezainteresowany? - Severus zaśmiał się, a jego ramię zacisnęło się wokół talii chłopaka. - Harry, byłem _bardzo_ zainteresowany. Kto nie byłby, otrzymując taką ofertę od niesamowitego młodego mężczyzny?

No cóż – zaczął Harry z lekko nadąsanym wyrazem twarzy. - Odrzuciłeś tą propozycję, więc najwyraźniej nie mogła być dla ciebie aż tak kusząca jak twierdzisz. - Poruszył się sugestywnie na kolanach Severusa. - Ale mimo to zapytam jeszcze raz. Pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka?

Severus miał wrażenie, że cała krew jaką posiadał, gwałtownie spłynęła do strategicznego organu, czyniąc go niemiłosiernie twardym. Jego ciało wręcz krzyczało, by przyjął propozycję. Jednak problem polegał na tym, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie w momencie, gdy Harry był tak osłabiony.

\- Musisz oszczędzać siły na jutrzejszą operację, Harry – oznajmił stanowczo, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

\- Mam wystarczająco siły na _to_ – wymruczał chłopak, przyciskając swoje biodra do Severusa.

\- Ty mały kokiecie – powiedział Severus gwałtownie wciągając powietrze, czując na sobie niewątpliwą oznakę podniecenia Harry'ego. - Harry, nie możemy...

Młodzieniec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- _Jesteś_ na to zbyt słaby – odparł Severus z żalem, a jego dłonie pocieszająco poruszały się po ciele Harry'ego. - Nie możemy pójść na całość, ale nadal chcę ci pokazać moją miłość. Pozwolisz mi?

Chłopak był zahipnotyzowany czułością w jego głosie.

\- Tak. Ja... Zrób to.

Mężczyzna nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty. Opuścił głowę i przycisnął usta do warg Harry'ego, scałowując z nich oddech. W tym samym czasie dłońmi powoli zrzucił materiał, który powstrzymywał jego palce przed dotknięciem ciepłego, kuszącego ciała. Wkrótce wszystkie ubrania zniknęły, a ich skóry nareszcie się ze sobą zetknęły. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, czując, jak Harry drży z rozkoszy.

Severus z trudem zmusił się do oderwania ust od ust chłopaka. Mógłby tonąć w nich przez wieczność, lecz wiedział, że swoimi ustami mógł zdziałać znacznie więcej niż po prostu go całować. Chciał mu to pokazać. Umiejętnie używając języka, zaczął pracować nad sutkiem Harry'ego, aż ten nie nabrzmiał pod wpływem jego pieszczot.

Poszarpany oddech wydobywający się z ust Harry'ego, gdy ten jęczał i wciągał powietrze, był dla uszu Severusa najsłodszą muzyką. Zrobiłby wszystko, byleby tylko te dźwięki nie przestały trwać. Jego język zręcznie drażnił drugi sutek, aż ten nie zareagował tak samo jak pierwszy. Zduszone jęki narastały w gardle Harry'ego.

Severus pragnął się dowiedzieć, jak wspaniałe dźwięki wydobędą się z młodzieńca, kiedy jego usta zejdą niżej. Z ustami wykrzywionymi w przebiegłym uśmiechu, zaczął naznaczać blady brzuch młodzieńca przypominającymi muśnięcia piórka pocałunkami. Uśmiech tylko się poszerzył, kiedy usta dotarły do pierwszych ciemnych włosków, prowadzących w kierunku męskości Harry'ego.

Mimo osłabionej kondycji fizycznej, libido chłopaka nie zmniejszyło się ani trochę – zauważył Severus, czując, jak pod wpływem jego języka członek chłopaka coraz bardziej twardnieje. Wyglądało na to, że Harry'emu naprawdę podobały się jego działania. Severus chciał dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Jego dłonie z wprawą zdjęły spodnie i bokserki młodzieńca, odsłaniając dumnie prężącą się męskość, unoszącą się znad ciemnych loków, które sprawiały wrażenie równie niesfornych, jak te na głowie Harry'ego. Severus chwycił członka mocno go ściskając, wydobywając z ust chłopaka kolejny zduszony okrzyk.

Był tak wrażliwy na dotyk, że Severus mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać, jak Harry zareaguje, gdy będzie już w pełnej kondycji fizycznej, a Snape będzie mógł pokazać mu pełnię seksualnych przyjemności. Ale to stanie dopiero kiedyś, teraz zamierzał sprawić, by Harry doszedł tak mocno, jak nigdy wcześniej. Opuścił głowę i powoli polizał główkę sztywnego penisa.

Słony smak sączącej się z niej przezroczystej wydzieliny był dla Severusa niczym ambrozja. Mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że pokój rzeczywiście ma tak grube ściany, jak mówił Harry, bo jeśli tak dalej pójcie, chłopak będzie krzyczał w rozkoszy wstrząsany potężnym orgazmem.

Podczas gdy jego język podrażniał penisa młodzieńca, sprawiając, że stawał się jeszcze bardziej twardy, jedna z jego dłoni masowała jądra, a druga bawiła się wejściem Harry'ego. Mimo że Severus nie miał zamiaru go dzisiaj przelecieć, nie znaczyło to, że nie pokaże mu przyjemności wynikającej ze stymulacji tego szczególnego miejsca.

Jednak zanim to zrobił, podniósł palec i nawilżył go swoją śliną. Kiedy jego palec zaczął przeciskać się przez wejście, jego usta w pełni otoczyły penisa chłopaka. Podwójne doznania musiały być bliskie doprowadzeniu Harry'ego na krawędź, jeśli słodkie jęki i desperackie ruchy bioder były jakąś wskazówką.

W odpowiedzi Severus zaczął ssać mocniej i dodał kolejny palec, chcąc sprawić, by doznania były jeszcze bardziej intensywne. Mężczyzna nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że właśnie znalazł prostatę, kiedy biodra Harry'ego gwałtownie wierzgnęły, a jęki stały się jeszcze głośniejsze. Severus przełknął ślinę i zaczął ssać najmocniej, jak potrafił.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy Harry doszedł. Potężny strumień nasienia wypełnił usta kuszącą mieszanką słodkości i goryczy. Połknął wszystko, palcami nadal stymulując prostatę Harry'ego, starając się doprowadzić go na szczyt ekscytacji. Zadziałało. Harry wciąż szarpał biodrami, dopóki był zbyt wyczerpany, by się poruszyć. Wtedy Severus w końcu się podniósł i mocno pocałował Harry'ego w usta.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham – odszeptał z wycieńczeniem, ale w jego oczach błyszczała namiętność, której nie dało się z niczym pomylić. - Dziękuję, Severusie.

\- Nie, Harry, to ja ci dziękuję.

Chociaż młodzieniec był wykończony, było to najbardziej przyjemne zmęczenie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doznał. Czuł się zadowolony i usatysfakcjonowany – kompletny w sposób, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie było mu dane doświadczyć. Jednak wciąż czegoś mu brakowało. Kiedy czuł w sobie palce Severusa, wiedział, że to nie to samo, co jego penis. Pragnął poczuć w sobie męskość Severusa, wypełniając go swoim nasieniem.

\- Pieprz mnie, Severusie – powiedział błagalnie. - Kochaj się ze mną. Proszę...

\- Potrzebujesz odpoczynku – oznajmił stanowczo mężczyzna, delikatnie całując go w czoło. Potrzebował naprawdę ogromnych pokładów samokontroli, by mu odmówić, zwłaszcza czując swojego penisa, entuzjastycznie twardniejącego w odpowiedzi na prośbę. - Jutro będzie dla ciebie ciężkim dniem. Ale kiedy już wydobrzejesz, spędzimy razem całą noc.

Harry powoli skinął głową, opierając ją pod brodą piosenkarza. Mógł znieść oczekiwania, kiedy miał wyraźny cel. A czekanie sprawi, że kiedy ten czas nadejdzie, stanie się jeszcze cenniejszy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

o-o-o

Severusowi nigdy nie została dana okazja, by spełnić tę obietnicę. Jego serce bolało, gdy myślał o tym, jak Harry go prosił, a on mu odmawiał, myśląc, że lepiej, jeśli z tym zaczekają. W końcu mieli mieć przed sobą lata, by doświadczyć miłości. Ale tak się nie stało. Los zadrwił z Harry'ego i teraz nawet gdyby chłopak się obudził, Severus nie mógłby dotrzymać obietnicy.

Harry byłby wtedy zbyt słaby i czułby zbyt wielki ból, by czerpać przyjemność z dotyku. Żal i poczucie winy rozdzierały Severusa., nawet na chwilę nie pozwalając mu odpocząć. Czy postąpił słusznie? Czy też powinien był dać za wygraną? Co do cholery, miał zrobić? Dobry boże, nie wiedział.

\- Wiesz co? - zaczął cicho Lucjusz, siadając na krześle obok Severusa. - Dobrze, że tu dla niego przyleciałeś. I wiem, co właśnie myślisz. Czegoś żałujesz. Nie mam pojęcia czego, ale Severusie, nie masz czego żałować. Gdybyś nie przyleciał, żałowałbyś do końca życia. Ale zrobiłeś to i powiedziałeś mu, co czujesz. Nie mogłeś zrobić nic więcej.

\- Owszem, mogłem – odpowiedział ostro ciemnowłosy piosenkarz. - Ale odmówiłem. Prosił mnie, żebym go przeleciał, a ja odmówiłem! Powiedziałem, że musi oszczędzać siły przed operacją.

\- Nie tylko ty myślałeś, że Harry ma teraz przed sobą mnóstwo czasu – odparł łagodnie blondyn. - To błąd, który popełniliśmy wszyscy i myślę, że postąpiłeś słusznie. Dałeś mu coś, na co mógł czekać. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś. Dałeś mu szczęście. I jeśli teraz umrze, jego ostatnie wspomnienia będą wypełnione szczęściem i nadzieją. A jeśli mam być szczery, lepiej dla niego, jeśli już się nie obudzi. Spotkałby wtedy tylko cierpienie i śmierć w bólu.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham.

\- To dobrze. Cieszę się, że przyznałeś się do tego przed samym sobą. Chociaż Harry mógł pragnąć, by usłyszeć to z twoich ust, to ty bardziej potrzebowałeś tego wypowiedzieć. Przez lata stawałeś się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie i zdystansowany, Severusie. Jedyne, z czym dzieliłeś bliskość to muzyka. I odważę się powiedzieć, że gdyby nie ona, nie przetrwałbyś do tej chwili.

Przerwał.

\- Cieszę się – podjął po chwili – że pozwoliłeś sobie być szczery w przypadku miłości do Harry'ego. Miłość nie jest słabością, ani tym bardziej czymś, czego powinno się żałować. W życiu chodzi o uczucia. Cóż by zostało, gdyby nie one?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Severus z niechęcią. - To boli zbyt bardzo.

\- Przejdziesz przez to – oznajmił uspokajająco Lucjusz. - Pamiętaj, że doświadczałem tego samego po śmierci Narcyzy. Była całym moim światem, tak samo jak Harry mógłby być twoim, gdybyś poznał go wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego życie musi być tak niesprawiedliwe, Lucjuszu?

\- Życie właśnie takie jest: okrutne.

\- Ale _dlaczego_? - spytał ostro Severus. - Dlaczego jest takie okrutne? Dlaczego nie może być sprawiedliwe, w szczególności dla takich osób jak Harry?

\- Żeby uczyć takich ludzi jak ty czy ja – odpowiedział cicho blondyn. - Ludzie tacy jak Narcyza czy Harry są na świecie, by uczyć takich jak my. Wiem, że byłem i wciąż jestem sukinsynem, ale lubię wierzyć, że miłość i obecność w moim życiu Narcyzy sprawiła mnie kimś trochę lepszym.

\- Wciąż tego nie rozumiem.

\- Nie musisz rozumieć, musisz po prostu to zaakceptować.

\- A co jeśli ja _nie chcę_ tego zaakceptować?

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będziesz nieszczęśliwy – odparł Lucjusz.

\- Więc może ja po prostu chcę być nieszczęśliwy!

\- Czy sądzisz, że Harry chciałby, żebyś cierpiał przez jego śmierć? Żebyś stał się przez niego nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem?

\- Nie.

\- Więc powinieneś spróbować być szczęśliwy dla niego. Wiesz, że on by dla ciebie tego chciał. Harry miał wspaniałomyślny i altruistyczny charakter. Gdyby nie chciał uszczęśliwiać innym, dlaczego miałby oddawać nieznajomej swoją szansę na odzyskanie życia? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Nie powinien był tego robić - odparł Snape.

W odpowiedzi Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale nie jest tak samolubny jak my.

\- Nie, nie jest.

o-o-o

 _ **Rok później**_

Harry nigdy się nie obudził. Jego rodzice dali mu sześć miesięcy na wybudzenie się, zanim odłączą go od maszyn podtrzymujących życie, jednak Harry wciąż trwał w śpiączce. Jednak kiedy minęło sześć miesięcy, okazało się, że nie dadzą rady tego zrobić. Nie potrafili jeszcze się z nim pożegnać. Powiedzieli, że dadzą mu kolejne pół roku. Jednak minął rok, a Harry nadal był w śpiączce.

\- Pozwólcie mu odejść – powiedziała Hermiona ze łzami w oczach. Jej chłopak, Draco Malfoy, stał za nią obejmując ją ramionami. - On już się nie obudzi, a zasługuje na... na odpoczynek.

Wszyscy powrócili do Nowego Jorku, by przekonać Potterów, by pozwolili synowi odejść. Nikomu nie było z tym łatwo. Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, dla kogo to było najtrudniejsze – Potterów, Hermiony, czy Severusa. Przez ostatnie miesiące wspomnienia o śmierci żony powróciły, pozbawiając go snu.

\- Ale co jeśli on jednak się obudzi? - rozpaczliwie wykrzyknęła Lily. - Przecież są osoby, które wybudzają się ze śpiączki!

\- No właśnie, Lily, co jeśli się obudzi? - zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej Lucjusz. - Dobrze wiesz, że jedynym powodem, dla którego przetrwał tak długo, jest to, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z bólu. Lekarze cię przecież uświadomili, że gdyby się obudził, nie dałby rady znieść bólu nawet przy wsparciu leków. Pozwól mu odejść, oszczędź mu dalszego cierpienia. Moja żona bardzo cierpiała w swoich ostatnich miesiącach.

Lily zaszlochała i osunęła się w ramiona męża. To było okrutnie ciężkie, zwłaszcza, kiedy to oni sami musieli podjąć decyzję. Wiedziała, że jej mąż przystanie na jej odpowiedź, niezależnie jaka będzie, a to sprawiało wszystko jeszcze trudniejszym.

\- Lucjusz ma rację, Lily – oznajmił cicho James. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała delikatna nita ostateczności. - Nie ma sensu, by dalej to ciągnąć.

Skinął głową w kierunku pozostałych z uprzejmością, ale też zmęczeniem.

\- Powiemy lekarzom, żeby jutro odłączyli Harry'ego. Dziękuję wam, że przyszliście tu, żeby świętować jego urodziny, byłby szczęśliwy wiedząc, że wszyscy jesteście tu razem z nim.

Kiwnęli głowami i zaczęli wychodzić z pokoju, aby dać rodzicom Harry'ego trochę prywatności. Zostali tylko James, Lily i Snape. Severus podszedł do leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku Harry'ego i złożył delikatny pocałunek na bladych wargach młodzieńca. Zrobił to na oczach jego rodziców, jednak nie dbał o ich obecność. Wiedzieli o jego miłości do ich syna i chociaż nie sądził, żeby to akceptowali, nie odrzucali ich związku.

\- Żegnaj, Harry. Kocham cię.

Pocałował go po raz ostatni i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.


	13. Epilog - Nie marnuj się

**„ _Marnowanie"_**

 _Wiem, że już nie chcesz myśleć o jutrze_

 _Jednak nadejdzie kolejny dzień_

 _Możesz się cofnąć lub zacząć od nowa_

 _Przyjdzie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie_

 _Słońce znów wzejdzie, ciemność wyblaknie_

 _A ty masz przed sobą ważną decyzję:_

 _Zostaniesz w miejscu i zamkniesz się w sobie_

 _Czy powiesz „dość!" i zaczniesz od raz jeszcze?_

 _Wolałbym patrzeć, jak żyjesz od nowa_

 _Nie mogę znieść więcej twojej rozpaczy_

 _To łamie mi serce, wylewa łzy z oczu_

 _Wiesz, że chcę patrzeć, jak żyjesz od nowa_

 _Wiem, że już nie chcesz myśleć o jutrze_

 _Jednak nadejdzie kolejny dzień_

 _Możesz się cofnąć lub zacząć od nowa_

 _Przyjdzie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie_

 _Wiesz, że on nie chciałby, byś się marnował_

 _Nie sam, nie teraz, nie tutaj, już nigdy_

 _Kochał cię mocno, tak, jak ty jego_

 _Wiesz, że on nie chciałby, byś się marnował_

 _Wiem, że już nie chcesz myśleć o jutrze_

 _Jednak nadejdzie kolejny dzień_

 _Możesz się cofnąć lub zacząć od nowa_

 _Przyjdzie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie_

Pisanie tej piosenki było dla niego naprawdę trudne. Jednak to wszystko musiało zostać powiedziane. To było jego pożegnanie z Harrym. To była konkluzja, podsumowanie. Musiało być przecież jakieś podsumowanie. Żegnaj, Harry.

No właśnie. To było cholernie ciężkie. Nie potrafił nawet napisać tego ze swojego punktu widzenia, tylko z perspektywy nieistniejącego obserwatora. Jednak wystarczającym sukcesem było, że to w ogóle napisał. Czuł, że Harry byłby z niego dumny, gdyby miał szansę usłyszeć tę piosenkę. Miał taką nadzieję. Chociaż tekst był dość smutny, muzyka w tle przekazywała nadzieję.

Nie miała w sobie nic z mroku „Pustki". Nie była wesołą piosenką, ale nie była też przygnębiająca. Balansowała gdzieś pośrodku obu tych emocji. Słodko-gorzka, tak samo jak życie Harry'ego. Życie bezustannie dryfujące między szczęściem i nadzieją, a rozczarowaniem i rozpaczą.

Perfekcyjna piosenka dla Harry'ego.

Żegnaj, Harry.

Jutro nadejdzie, czy tego chciał czy nie. Więc zacznie żyć na nowo. Dla Harry'ego.

* * *

 _ **Notka tłumaczki:** To już koniec tej historii. Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, którzy mi towarzyszyli - zarówno tych, którzy __komentowali_ _, jak i tych cichych, którzy woleli się nie odzywać. Na koniec mam do Was wszystkich prośbę: jeśli czytaliście to opowiadanie, proszę, byście zostawili po sobie ślad._ _Doceńcie_ _pracę, jaką włożyłam w to tłumaczenie i dajcie mi znać, że nie poszła na marne._

 _Pozdrawiam,_ _Marvaid_ _._


End file.
